


gr8 guys

by kersenvla



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I tagged every combination of minchansung because no spoilers ;), Jisung has a secret admirer, M/M, Secret Admirer, Seungjin fake dating, also jeonghyunlix, but it all works out in the end, chan as well, changbin gets himself in a difficult position, chatfic as well as written parts, crack sometimes but also serious, hyungs are alone and only one year above the rest, i didnt think of a proper title before writing this, idk what to tag, jisung also at one point, pls excuse the weird chatnames, seungmin is struggling a bit, seungsung are classmates, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kersenvla/pseuds/kersenvla
Summary: high school AU where jisung one day finds some sweet notes in his locker and he immediately recognizes the handwriting. when he confronts that person about it, he insists he was paid to write them and jisung believes him. his friends get very curious and they begin to suspect this so-called messenger is hiding something from the secret admirer.meanwhile hyunjin is tired from people asking him out all the time when his heart lies with the one and only kim seungmin. he decides to tell people he has a boyfriend and asks his friends for help. jeongin decides to help him by suggesting seungmin to be his fake boyfriend.keeping secrets from your friends is never a good idea and things get a bit messy.OR: jisung has a suspicious secret admirer + seungjin fake dating + chatfic
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 138
Kudos: 211





	1. a secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first fic i wrote a while ago, i will update regularly :) feel free to leave a comment, even if it's just one word lol
> 
> in case you're confused on who is who:
> 
> afraid tan = bang chan (this is a dutch/japanese wordplay sorry)  
> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) = lee minho  
> bink the twink = seo changbin (im sorry)  
> hyunpants :-p = hwang hyunjin (hyunjean get it?)  
> ji$$$ung B-) = han jisung  
> weird flex but ok 0:-) = lee felix (angel)  
> suengnim 8-) = kim seungmin  
> jeongout = yang jeongin
> 
> enjoy :)))))

**eight and afraid**

**suengnim 8-) :** you know technically its seven and afraid if chan is afraid

**hyunpants :-p :** why is chan afraid

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** why are you bringing this up now its been our chats name for months now

**suengnim 8-) :** it has been bothering me 

**suengnim 8-) :** and hyunjin....

**hyunpants :-p :** WAIT nvm i get it i get it i get it its his screen name i get it

**jeongout :** you know what has been bothering ME

**afraid tan :** please enlighten us so we can help you innie

**jeongout :** whY do seungsunghyunlix or whatever have those creepy emojis after their names

 **jeongout :** and WHy am i exCLudEd!!

**afraid tan :** oh

**ji$$$ung B-) :** cuz we r cool like that

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** you want one too?

**jeongout :** no.

**hyunpants :-p :** why are we “seungsunghyunlix or whatever” tho whats up with that

**suengnim 8-) :** and why are you bothered if you dont even want a smiley 

**jeongout :** jeSus one question at a time ppls

 **jeongout :** and btw idk what your lil clubbie is called of which i am obviously not a part thats why i typed or whatever behind the mess of names

**bink the twink :** i am not part of it either :(

**jeongout :** yeh cuz ur old but i am young and cute anD in The Same Year as those weirdos and yet

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-(

**jeongout :** ok nvm i dont want to be part of this weird use of noses im over my tantrum pls go on w ur lives

**ji$$$ung B-) :** u sure you dont wnat to be part of our cool club

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wnat

**afraid tan :** wnat

**suengnim 8-) :** wnat

**ji$$$ung B-) :** god damnit

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** changbin btw you need to use noses in ur smileys

**bink the twink :** can i then be part of your club? :-)

**hyunpants :-p :** ew no felix what are you doing hes not a millennium falcon!!!

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** lol

**bink the twink :** :-(

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-( but hes learning

**suengnim 8-) :** doesnt matter we dont want him

**afraid tan :** guys dont be mean 

**hyunpants :-p :** chan u dont understand hes just not qualified

**ji$$$ung B-) :** wow

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** shEs hhhhhhhhhhhot !

**ji$$$ung B-) :** >:-(

**jeongout :** where is this convo even going

**hyunpants :-p :** are u impressed i used the word qualified jisung? get rekt

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** changbin im sorry theyre right ur not qualified but we still love u dont worry

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** if u want ill come over for a hug

**bink the twink :** thx felix :)

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** see he already dropped the nose he thinks its dumb too

**ji$$$ung B-) :** how dare u 

**hyunpants :-p :** How dare u

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** How Dare u

**suengnim 8-) :** How Dare You

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** omg

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i Actually feel kinda threatened rn

**bink the twink :** me too but not by felix hes sweet

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** oh thats right, bin

**bink the twink :** what

**jeongout :** PRIVATE CHAT PLEASE

**afraid tan :** what if its important for everyone though

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah what are you the group chat police or sumn

**jeongout :** if its not important to ME i dOn’t want To see It

 **jeongout :** i doubt it is

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** its not

**jeongout :** ok get out then

**bink the twink :** jesus he already said it in priv

**jeongout :** good

**suengnim 8-) :** and you guys call me mean

**hyunpants :-p :** i dont i think ur cute and sweet

**suengnim 8-) :** i know thanks

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** FLIRT SOMEWHERE ELSE

**jeongout :** do you call what seungmin is doing flirting? barely

 **jeongout :** the guy doesnt know how to get feelings across via text

**suengnim 8-) :** thanks

**jeongout :** You Are Welcome.

**afraid tan :** guys

**ji$$$ung B-) :** if its not important then you can tell everyone right minho

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** late

**suengnim 8-) :** late

**ji$$$ung B-) :** >:-( i was actually doing hw 

**afraid tan :** im proud of you sungie ^w^

**ji$$$ung B-) :** thanks channie :-*

**hyunpants :-p :** ew

**bink the twink :** what

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** cute

**afraid tan :** what is :-* 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** its a lil kissie

**jeongout :** FLIRT SOMEWHERE ELSE

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** and this is flirting? jisung gives everyone kisses

**ji$$$ung B-) :** minho answer my q

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i just needed to ask him smthing bout school rly boring

**afraid tan :** oh yeah changbin

**bink the twink :** what

**jeongout :** PRIVATE CHAT PLEASE

**afraid tan :** :P

* * *

  
  


**eight and afraid**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** GUYS

**bink the twink :** what

**suengnim 8-) :** yeah ur finally gonna tell us whats going on?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** huh whats going on then?

**afraid tan :** is he ok?

**suengnim 8-) :** he has been acting weird all morning and he was kinda late but he said it was because he had to get books out of his locker or sumn

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** he always gets books out of his locker wtf

**suengnim 8-) :** yeah idk he said he wanted to tell all of you but didnt want to wait until we r all together @ photography club

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** tell him to tell us then

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah where is the guy

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** sngmin get him to tell us then

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** omg hyunjin jeongin pls u have your own phones

**afraid tan :** haha

**suengnim 8-) :** he was distracted hes typing now

**bink the twink :** can he hurry whats taking so long

**suengnim 8-) :** hes asking you to not rush him hes typing

 **suengnim 8-) :** *photo attached*

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** c***

**jeongout :** minho we can all tell that says cute dont pretend like your cool or mysterious

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** they got their phones out just for you minho

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** im flattered

**afraid tan :** guys arent you all in class

**jeongout :** yeah but we r worried bout jisung so we r allowed right chan

 **jeongout :** btw you are chatting too

**afraid tan :** yeah but im worried about jisung

**ji$$$ung B-) :** SO I OPENED MY LOCKER TODAY and YEAH minho I Do That Every Day but thats not the point rn the point is that WHen i opened my locker there werent only books in my locker but there were like NOTES too and you may think omg whats special about notes in your locker but i dont mean like the notes you take in class if your paying attention in class no like the sticky notes you stick on things you know and you know what was on them well thats the whole point thats the thing i wanted to tell you guys about the thing i was acting weird about to seungmin but wanted to tell you guys all at once because its kinda a big deal and i kinda wanted to flex a lil but ANYWAY i think i have a secret admirer well maybe not so secret

**bink the twink :** really what is taking this guy so long

 **bink the twink :** oh

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** late

**suengnim 8-) :** late

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** late

**hyunpants :-p :** jesus christ

 **hyunpants :-p :** wait lemme read 

**bink the twink :** wait what do u mean not so secret

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah you would like to know huh changbin

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** right

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** changinb

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** changinb

**jeongout :** IS IT CHANGBIN

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** you are not going to tell us whats on them?? :-o

**ji$$$ung B-) :** no thats embarrassing

**afraid tan :** guys maybe we should pay attention in class

**jeongout :** i bet seungmin is already paying attention

 **jeongout :** he is a nerd like that

 **jeongout :** hyunjin is trying too and its cute 

**jeongout :** he is failing though cuz the tea is just too hot 

**jeongout :** and hes a slow reader when it comes too texts but books he can handle like wtf is that

**hyunpants :-p :** JISGN TELL US

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jisgn

**bink the twink :** minho ur not contributing

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** so

**hyunpants :-p :** JISUNG

**ji$$$ung B-) :** so i thought i recognized the handwriting

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** so i began to investigate like the cool guy i am

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** and i happen to have some writing references from a couple of you 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** and Yes i had His Handwriting

**afraid tan :** jisung is it really the best idea to expose him to all of us

**hyunpants :-p :** JISUNG

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok then ill say nothing

**bink the twink :** i was paid

**jeongout :** IT WAS CHANGBIN

**bink the twink :** i just said i was paid

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok thank god

**bink the twink :** :/

**ji$$$ung B-) :** no offense bin but i thought it was weird that you would write such things 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** it just didnt seem like you

**hyunpants :-p :** WHO PAID YOU

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** didnt think you were the type to get bribed changbin

**bink the twink :** i gladly help an anonymous secret admirer of my good friend :)

**ji$$$ung B-) :** so youre not going to tell me who it is

**bink the twink :** who says i know who it is

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-(

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** The Plot Thickens

**hyunpants :-p :** ok ill go back to paying attention now you guys will tell us everything in the break right seungmin jisung

 **hyunpants :-p :** right

* * *

"JISUNG" 

_oh god._ jisung thought, hyunjin was walking toward him and seungmin at a fast pace with jeongin and felix following him at his heels. they arrived and hyunjin opened his mouth to speak but before he did his eyes flicked between jisung and the classmate next to him. he closed his mouth again steadying his eyes on seungmin.

"wait seungmin has he told you?" hyunjin sat down at their usual table in front of jisung and seungmin, looking at the boys from the other class curiously. 

"has he told me what." seungmin didn't look up at hyunjin but kept his gaze steady at his phone, probably reading the texts that were send in class. 

"has he told you what the notes say!" hyunjin exclaimed. seungmin still didn't look up but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, either smiling at whatever was on his phone or at hyunjins excitement. 

"jisung why don't you tell us. aren't you flattered by them?" felix said while placing his lunch on the table. 

"well yeah i am flattered but i thought maybe the person who send it to me wouldn't like that." 

"you believe it isn't changbin?" jeongin said while still half swallowing his banana milk. 

"yes i believe him, he wouldn't write this." jisung put his hands in his backpack and took out some pieces of paper. suddenly the three boys across from him let go of whatever food or drink they were consuming to try and sneak a peek at the notes in jisungs hands.

"jissuuuuuuuuunnnggggg!" hyunjin whined as he made grabby hands at jisung, who just held his hands above his head and stuck out his tongue. 

"come on you're not going to share this moment with your besties?" jeongin threw his puppy eyes into the battle of convincing jisung to spill the tea and felix soon followed. 

seungmin let out a barked laugh at the scene, finally putting his phone away. hyunjin followed seungmins eyes to his side and decided to join his classmates in fighting jisung with cuteness. 

"fine FINE i was already planning on telling you guys but this was fun." jisung relented and lowered his arms. 

"YOU" jeongin pointed a finger at seungmin. "you knew about this huh!!!" 

seungmin laughed again. 

"yeah well i knew he was going to tell you, i don't know what's on the notes though." 

"should we wait for the rest —" 

"WHY are you stalling felix he is about to tell us!" hyunjin cut off felix and the latter shrank a little. 

hyunjin immediately silently apologized to the younger before turning his attention back to jisung. 

"okay well read them yourselves i don't want to read them aloud." he handed over the notes to felix who was sitting in between hyunjin and jeongin, who immediately squished their cheeks against felix's, eyes scanning the notes. 

_“hi there i guess you can call me your secret admirer.” “i think u r cute” “i have kind of admired you for a while… <3” _felix muttered and hyunjin let out a yelp.

“that’s SO cute!!!” hyunjin yelled between closed teeth. he reached over the table to grab jisung by the shoulders and shake him. jisung placed his hands on hyunjins and laid them on the table before him. 

“why are you so excited about this, people confess to you all the time.” jisung rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. he couldn’t help hyunjins excitement was so contagious. and also, maybe his secret admirers messages made him happy.

“i wish they did it in a romantic way like this though! and anonymously so i don’t have to reject them and i can live in my own little romantic fantasy for a while.” 

“enough yearning hyunjin, on to _important_ matters.” jeongin said as he picked up his banana milk again, after which he pointed the little container at jisung. “who are they _from?_ ”

“yeah after hearing this, i don’t think they’re from changbin either.” felix said.

“i told you guys already i was _paid._ ”

the five boys at the table whipped their heads up at the sudden new voice joining their conversation.

“hi guys, or uhm hi millennium falcons and jeongin… or something” chan said while eyeing both the annoyed changbin next to him and the boys in the year below him sitting at the table. changbin squished himself next to seungmin and jisung, prompting them to move along the bench to make room. 

“hi chan.” seungmin said, ignoring changbin. jisung patted his hand on the bench on the side no one was sitting, inviting chan to sit next to him. chan took the invitation and sat down after taking his lunch out of his bag.

“where is minho?” felix asked, mouth still full of bread.

“ _not_ important right now! who paid you changbin?” jeongin pointed his banana milk at his subject once again.

“guys do you really think i'm going to expose jisungs _secret_ admirer? why do you think i was _paid_ to write those notes for them?” 

“because its someone jisung knows and so he doesn’t recognize their handwriting just like he did with yours?” seungmin said casually.

“well, if it was someone jisung knows, then changbin knows them too and if i would ask changbin to write notes to jisung for me then i would ask him as a friend and trust he would do it without me paying him.” chan mused.

“are you saying you would ask changbin to write notes to jisung for you?” hyunjin raised an eyebrow at chan.

“that is suspicious.” jeongin said. “you _would_ write something awkward like that.”

“yeah chan.” minho had arrived and joined the conversation. “i don’t know what jeongin is talking about.” 

minho sat down at the table as well next to jeongin. 

“you guys talking about sungies secret admirer?” he said in a sing song voice. “figure out who it is already? did changbin spill the tea? is jisung even happy with the notes?” 

“hell yeah i’m happy.” jisung said and added quickly: “told you guys i'm kinda popular.”

“that’s great sungie.” minho flashed jisung a quick smile before continuing. “you guys know who it is?”

“we were _just_ talking about how chan said suspicious things about what if _he_ had asked changbin to write notes to jisung for him, as if its hypothetical and stuff.” jeongin told him. he pointed at chan who was trying his best to not get embarrassed at the thought of everyone thinking he had wrote jisung secret notes. he was kinda failing, but bless his long blond hair for hiding part of his red ears.

“he said he wouldn’t pay him though.” seungmin pointed out.

“he said he would trust changbin to do it without having to pay!” jeongin shot back.

“guys.” jisung sighed. “can you guys maybe let me enjoy the mystery and excitement of _my_ secret admirer for a second? yeah i want to know who it is but i want to know when they are ready to tell me. from _them_ preferably. i appreciate all of your excitement though.”

“but i didn’t even hear what was on the notes.” minho pouted.

jisung snatched the notes out of felixs hands before minho could read them.

“that will be part of _your_ mystery then.” he winked and minho grumbled.

“it’s awkward.” jeongin said.

“NO it’s cute.” hyunjin corrected. the boys all laughed and continued their lunch, dropping the subject. for now.

* * *

**MILLENNIUM FALCON**

**suengnim 8-) :** hey jisung you were acting kinda weird when the hyungs arrived.

 **suengnim 8-) :** are you suspecting chan?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** he acted weird?

**suengnim 8-) :** well yeah kinda

 **suengnim 8-) :** it seemed like he didnt want them to know what was on the notes

 **suengnim 8-) :** thats why im asking in this chat

 **suengnim 8-) :** also because i didnt want to ask during class and i thought you and hyunjin would like to know as well.

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** should we add jeongin as well

_suengmin 8-) added jeongout_

**jeongout :** what am i doing here

_jeongout changed the chat name to_ MILLENIUM FALCON + outsider

**suengnim 8-) :** i was asking jisung about why it seemed like he didnt want the hyungs to know what was on his notes

 **suengnim 8-) :** he hasnt answered yet but we thought since you know what is on the notes maybe you want in on the “tea”.

**jeongout :** hell yeah i do

**ji$$$ung B-) :** because its embarrassing

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** well yeah i can imagine minho laughing at the notes but i think he would be happy for you

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** kinda like jeongin

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** minho is kinda your best friend right

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** well chan too

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** and changbin

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** and us

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** but that is besides the point sorry im getting off track

**ji$$$ung B-) :** well yeah youre right i know how minho is but idk

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** its not because i think he would laugh at them

**hyunpants :-p :** do you suspect chan?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** idk

**jeongout :** do you WANT it to be chan?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** idk

**suengnim 8-) :** oh?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** you know you can be honest with us right jisung?

**hyunpants :-p :** its okay tell us when youre ready

**ji$$$ung B-) :** i may

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** have the slight hope

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** that

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** my secret admirer is

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** ….

**jeongout :** chan?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** minho?

**suengnim 8-) :** someone else?

**hyunpants :-p :** both?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ye

**hyunpants :-p :** which one

**ji$$$ung B-) :** one of them

**jeongout :** one of who

**ji$$$ung B-) :** idk nvm

**suengnim 8-) :** ok i was just wondering

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** if you want we can help you figure it out else well drop it

**ji$$$ung B-) :** thanks felix i just dont exactly know what i think or whatever rn

  
  


**afraid tan + bink the twink**

**afraid tan :** changbin

**bink the twink :** what

**afraid tan :** first of all you need to work on the way you ask people what they need from you

 **afraid tan :** second of all

 **afraid tan :** is there something you are not telling me

 **afraid tan :**?

**bink the twink :** what do you mean?

**afraid tan :** you know what i mean

 **afraid tan :** its about what i asked you before the break today

**bink the twink :** i just needed some time i already told you

**afraid tan :** okay well yeah i believe you but

**bink the twink :** and i needed an excuse

 **bink the twink :** a general excuse or sumn okay idk

**afraid tan :** ok

 **afraid tan :** nothing else?

**bink the twink :** no why

  
 **afraid tan :** ok


	2. fake boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunpants :-p : what do i doooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : ok first of all dont panic
> 
> hyunpants :-p : and then?
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : jisung  
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : what does he do then
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : idk
> 
> suengnim 8-) : just tell them its none of their business?
> 
> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) : or tell them ‘im hot why dont you believe me’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungjin time :)

**eight and afraid**

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jisung did you get more notes?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** no not today

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but i wouldnt expect my secret admirer to send me something everyday 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yeah ok that would get boring

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** gotta keep you on your toes or something right

**hyunpants :-p :** thats kinda suspicious of you to say minho

 **hyunpants :-p :** why are you so interested

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** pls dont act like you werent curious too

**hyunpants :-p :** perhaps…

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** btw im asking because im his best friend and i want to know

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** share the happiness or something

**ji$$$ung B-) :** thanks mingo uwu :-*

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** anyway im not used to everyone being interested in my life

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** not that im complaining

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but has anyone else been through sumn cool recently?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** nope

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** english class is boring

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** shouldnt you be paying attention?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** well its only the beginning of class so nothing interesting has been said yet

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but maybe ur right

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** felix u wanna chat then

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** im bored

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** sure

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** u have no class rn?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** nope

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** well im bored too hyunjin and jeongin r actually paying attention

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** well someone just passed hj a note 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what who why

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** idk

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** i think its someone who wants to confess again or sumn

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** he sighed like real hard just now 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** oh 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i was just about to joke about how it must be hard being popular and pretty but ill not

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** cuz i guess that was an annoyed sigh and not a love induced one? 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeha 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yeha 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** anyway

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uhm jeongin wants my help rn and im going to try to cheer up hyunjin a lil byebye

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok bye good luck 

  
  


**eight and afraid**

**jeongout :** PRIVATE CHAT PLS

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jeez anyone was welcome to join the conv

**afraid tan :** im glad everyone decided to pay attention in class though

 **afraid tan :** hyunjin you seemed fine during the break today but you seemed a little distant at the photography club this afternoon 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah whatsup man

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** u didnt even yell when minnie asked who wanted to have their pic taken

**suengnim 8-) :** are you okay? 

**suengnim 8-) :** do you wanna talk about it? 

**hyunpants :-p :** well you know how someone passed me a note during english saying they wanted to talk to me? 

**hyunpants :-p :** and well yeah they wanted to confess to me as i expected and i just said what i usually say cuz i dont rlly know them and im not interested blablabla

 **hyunpants :-p :** and usually they let go but this time they insisted id give them a chance and i felt bad so i gave them my # and left but now they kinda keep txting and idk what to do im kinda tired of rejecting

**bink the twink :** that sounds like it really sucks

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah :-( 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** you know youre allowed to try things out with ppl right

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** if you want

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** then you dont have to reject them

**hyunpants :-p :** :-/

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** the nose really ruins the smiley 

**suengnim 8-) :**. 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** sorry 

**afraid tan :** okay sounds like hyunjin doesnt want to try things right now

 **afraid tan :** can we help in any other way? 

**hyunpants :-p :** idk :-/ i appreciate your concern i just wish i didnt have to reject ppl or knew something to say that would keep them from confessing

**ji$$$ung B-) :** why dont u tell them you have a bf

**bink the twink :** yeah thats like actually a good idea 

**hyunpants :-p :** ok ill try

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** good luck! 

**suengnim 8-) :** jinnie you can also just try ignoring them its not mean you dont owe them anything 

**jeongout :** yeah or just plain old block them

**hyunpants :-p :** idk ive ignored them for the whole day already but they r kinda nice so i feel bad :-/

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** you are too nice hyunjin this is why everyone is confessing to you 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** they may try to take advantage of your kindness 

**afraid tan :** lets assume they wont but you do have to stand up for yourself 

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah i know

 **hyunpants :-p :** ill try the bf excuse cuz otherwise ill feel bad

**afraid tan :** is that the best idea though 

**jeongout :** gooD luCk jinnie!! 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** chan itll be fine its a good idea right

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** it will be fine and btw its his own decision

**hyunpants :-p :** oh god

**bink the twink :**????

**suengnim 8-) :** jinnie are you ok?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** HYUNJIN DO I NEED TO COME OVER

**afraid tan :** DO WE NEED TO COME OVER

**ji$$$ung B-) :** oh no guys

**bink the twink :** oh lord jisung not you too whats going on

**ji$$$ung B-) :** do yall think hyunjin died or sumn?

**afraid tan :** THIS IS SERIOUS JISUNG

**ji$$$ung B-) :** sorry :-(

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** i am worried too i just thought id make a joke

**afraid tan :** sorry

**ji$$$ung B-) :** its probably not that serious right?

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** its ok channie

**jeongout :** guys hes probs just txting them

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** you guys are too stressed sometimes

**hyunpants :-p :** guys they dont believe me

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** rip

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** why not your hot right its not weird youd have a bf

**hyunpants :-p :** they r asking me who it is what do i do

 **hyunpants :-p :** what do i doooooooooooooooooooooooo

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok first of all dont panic

**hyunpants :-p :** and then?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** jisung

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** what does he do then

**ji$$$ung B-) :** idk

**suengnim 8-) :** just tell them its none of their business?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** or tell them ‘im hot why dont you believe me’

**jeongout :** minho do you perhaps think hyunjin is hot

 **jeongout :** i dont blame you tho i think we all think that

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** im just stating the overall consensus on what ppl think of hyunjin 

**hyunpants :-p :** :-\

**bink the twink :** getting off topic?

**hyunpants :-p :** oh yeah guys pls help me idk what to do

 **hyunpants :-p :** i dont think theyd believe me if i dont give them a name

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what about my option

**hyunpants :-p :** no

**afraid tan :** tell them you are in a long distance relationship?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** well that is a good idea maybe but maybe they then want a pic of hyunjin and his bf together

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah i have to be believable

 **hyunpants :-p :** wait

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** do you know what to do?

**hyunpants :-p :** uhm maybe

**bink the twink :**???

 **bink the twink :** maybe what does that mean

**hyunpants :-p :** it means i may have an idea 

**hyunpants :-p :** for which i may need your help

**suengnim 8-) :** what is it

**afraid tan :** ofc we will help you

**bink the twink :** hyunjin?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** has he died again

**hyunpants :-p :** im alive

**jeongout :** whats your idea then?

**hyunpants :-p :** uhm 

**hyunpants :-p :** does anyone of you guys want to be my bf?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** minho i can Hear you Yell from My House

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i was just taking out the trash and the i read hyunjins GENIUS IDEA so i yelled sorry

**bink the twink :** you mean fake boyfriend

 **bink the twink :**?

**hyunpants :-p :** yes

**ji$$$ung B-) :** well i would Like to volunteer but i am afraid ill disappoint my secret admirer

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** unless you are my secret admirer but i doubt that very much

**hyunpants :-p :** if i was your secret admirer then i would have asked you to be my boyfriend for real already

**ji$$$ung B-) :** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**suengnim 8-) :** hyunjin who would you like to be your fake bf

**afraid tan :** or does it not matter?

**jeongout :** ofc it MaTTERS! it has to be believable he said it himself

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** who are you suggesting? ;-)

**bink the twink :** wait felix does that wink mean you want to be suggested?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** nah i just wanted to use a smiley

**jeongout :** i am Suggesting none other than Kim Seungmin

**suengnim 8-) :**?

**bink the twink :** explain

**jeongout :** really

 **jeongout :** do i Really Need To Explain

**suengnim 8-) :** yes

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yes its fun

**jeongout :** hyunjin is already always cuddling seungmin

 **jeongout :** and he calls him cute etc

 **jeongout :** and they always take pics of each other and stuff

 **jeongout :** i can go on but i think I havE Made My POINT

**afraid tan :** he always cuddles you too though

 **afraid tan :** and calls you and jisung and felix cute

**jeongout :** yeah but I Dont want to fake date hyunjin

 **jeongout :** jisung already said why he cant

 **jeongout :** and im sorry but i dont think felix can handle it

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** well then Seungmin.

**ji$$$ung B-) :** jeongin has a point

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah well i also dont think i could handle it oops

**bink the twink :** seungmin? hyunjin?

**hyunpants :-p :** only if seungmin is ok with it

**suengnim 8-) :** well i think its mainly up to hyunjin

**ji$$$ung B-) :** soulmates i think

**hyunpants :-p :** minnie i rlly dont want to reject any more ppl and i think it would help if i had a fake bf to keep ppl from confessing but i dont want to make things awkward or make you uncomfy or something

  
  


**hyunpants :-p + jeongout**

**jeongout :** you can also ask him for real you know

 **jeongout :** you like seungmin right

**hyunpants :-p :** he will Definitely reject me then

**jeongout :** how do you know that

 **jeongout :** this way he will think you are not interested in a relationship when you actually are

 **jeongout :** cuz you reject everyone cuz they r not seungmin right

**hyunpants :-p :** wel yeah maybe but

 **hyunpants :-p :** i cant do that on such a short notice what if ill ruin everything

 **hyunpants :-p :** i dont even know if hell fake date me

**jeongout :** okay whatever

 **jeongout :** i get ur afraid but just think about it?

**hyunpants :-p :** i will

**eight and afraid**

**suengnim 8-) :** okay ill help you then

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** you two also have dozens of selfies together so you have that going

**ji$$$ung B-) :** maybe theyll believe you without sending a selfie tho

**bink the twink :** you can also say that you just started dating

**afraid tan :** yes that will allow you two to take things slow and figure things out and i think that will be the most believable

 **afraid tan :** but you can also still back out and come up with something else

**suengnim 8-) :** hyunjin?

**hyunpants :-p :** yes sorry was distracted

 **hyunpants :-p :** thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoiytahnkyouthankyou uuuu your saving my life minnie :-(((((((( loveyouloveyouloveyou

**suengnim 8-) :** idk what to say to this but you are welcome

**ji$$$ung B-) :** i bet youre smiling @ your phone rn seungmin

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** you really need to work on your flirt skills over text though

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** guys im going to eat dinner so ill be off for a while but HYUNJIN GOOD LUCK AND SEUNGMIN TOO I GUESS love you guys xoxo

**ji$$$ung B-) :** xoxo

**jeongout :** gross

**ji$$$ung B-) :** its called sweet thx very much

**afraid tan :** i have to finish some assignments too but call me if you need anything

**bink the twink :** seems like hyunjin and seungmin died so ill do something useful too ig

* * *

_“hello? hyunjin? whats up?”_

hyunjins hands were sweating like a lot right now. like a lot. 

“hi seungmin i just needed to call you to uhm like uhm make sure you’re really okay with everything.” for some reason it took an abnormal amount of strength to get the words out. with one hand clutching at his chest and the other holding his phone he ordered himself to calm down. what if seungmin thinks there is something wrong? he didn’t want to worry the other boy.

_“yes of course i’m okay with everything i wouldn’t agree if i wasn’t.”_

hyunjins heart calmed down a little but his face heated up hearing seungmins words. just thinking about seungmin being his boyfriend - fake or not - even hearing him agreeing to the idea set off an odd sensation in his stomach. he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit jeongin was right. none of the people that confessed to hyunjin interested him enough to give it a go. why? yeah well if he really thought about it he always ended up comparing them to his friends and especially to seungmin. no one understood him the way seungmin does, some were nice but never as sweet as seungmin and he didn't need anyone to cuddle with because his friends always let him. and he loves his friends and their shoulders but something about seungmins shoulders made them that extra little bit more comfortable. 

he maybe had a little crush on said boy. 

_“jinnie?”_

hyunjin was pulled out of his thoughts by the sweet sound of seungmins voice calling him by his nickname. god he loved it when seungmin called him _jinnie_. 

_“i know i'm bad at texting, that's also probably why you called, but i mean it when i say i'll help you.”_

“well yes i just wanted to hear your voice to make sure. i really cannot thank you enough for helping me. i will do my best to be your perfect fake prince charming!” hyunjin tried his best to sound confident in order to not make things awkward or worry his friend. it seemed like he succeeded because seungmin laughed - wait, giggled? - at his attempt to lighten the mood. ok that's fine. 

_“yeah let's make it fun. why not? if you'll be my perfect fake prince charming then i'll be your romantic fantasy fake not so secret admirer…! or something haha.”_

this made hyunjin smile wide. “yes that will be perf— it will be fun, definitely!” and he added. “thank you this made me feel better, i will now text them back.”

_“okay good luck, uhm my prince?”_

they both laughed at seungmins attempt at being romantic. that was adorable. 

_“okay i need some practice but maybe i'll be better in person, good luck jinnie.”_

seungmin hung up while still laughing, which made hyunjin feel at ease the way he said his name made him almost confident. his mind lingered on seungmin for a while longer before he opened his texts and began typing. 

* * *

**eight and afraid**

**hyunpants :-p :** ok guys i did it! 

**jeongout :** how did it go???? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** did they believe you? 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** why did it take so long did you have trouble? 

**hyunpants :-p :** i just needed to make sure seungmin was ok with everything so i called him

 **hyunpants :-p :** they are pretty nice so they believed me :-)

 **hyunpants :-p :** didnt even need to send any evidence but they said ‘guess ill see you guys around then’ so theyll probs will look for some kind of physical evidence or sumn

**suengnim 8-) :** needed to make sure with my romantic fantasy fake not so secret admirer***

**jeongout :** ADKXSADJDAKKDLS

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wtf

**ji$$$ung B-) :** omg the romance

**afraid tan :** i see seungmin is learning

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** again wtf

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** chan….. jsiung…. thas not romance wtf

**ji$$$ung B-) :** jsiung

**suengnim 8-) :** jsiung

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** jsiung

**jeongout :** jsiung

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** god damnit

**afraid tan :** jsiung

**bink the twink :** jsiung

**hyunpants :-p :** jsiung

**ji$$$ung B-) :** get rekt

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok deserve or whatever

**jeongout :** anyway what the hell is Up with that nicKnAme?

**hyunpants :-p :** uwu

 **hyunpants :-p :** btw im his perfect fake prince charming

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** and again, and i cannot stress this enough, wtf

**bink the twink :** uwu is not an explanation

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** i also think its cute tho

**suengnim 8-) :** we are bfs now so

**jeongout :** so you gave each other the Most Extra nicknames Ever

 **jeongout :**? 

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah cuz its funny 

**afraid tan :** glad too see u guys r having fun already ^u^

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok keep us posted if it works and stuff

**ji$$$ung B-) :** and on the rest cuz it IS funny seeing you guys (read: seungmin) be so Extra™

**bink the twink :** yeah 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yeah this is kinda entertaining just like sungies secret admirer

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ur lives are so interesting rn pls share with us less fortunate 

**suengnim 8-) :** sure losers

 **suengnim 8-) :** except for hyunjinnie <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**hyunpants :-p :** 💕💗💓💖💕💕💖💗💕💗💖💕💗💓💖💖💓💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💖💖💓💖

**bink the twink :** ok thanks 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** im not a loser tho i have my secret admirer

**afraid tan :** guys its ok hes prob not serious

**jeongout :** well guys imma peace out rn gn

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ok gn innie :-) 

**suengnim 8-) :** im going to do some more hw so gn 

**hyunpants :-p :** good night my romantic fantasy fake not so secret admirer 💕💗💓💖💕💕💖💗💕💗💖💕💗💓💖💖💓💗💕💗💕💗💕💗💖💖💓💖

**suengnim 8-) :** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** r they going to do this every time 

**suengnim 8-) :** perhaps 

**hyunpants :-p :** maybe

**bink the twink :** omg

**ji$$$ung B-) :** legend might i say

  
  


**hyunpants :-p + suengnim 8-)**

**hyunpants :-p :** hey minnie you dont have to answer rn if youre busy but i was just wondering what youre comfortable with

 **hyunpants :-p :** like for example hand holding, hugs, cheek kisses, real kissing, calling each other sweetheart and stuff

 **hyunpants :-p :** because 

**hyunpants :-p :** im comfortable with anything 

**hyunpants :-p :** cuz i rlly like cuddling so

 **hyunpants :-p :** but you may not so

 **hyunpants :-p :** thats why i ask

**suengnim 8-) :** sorry was finishing my hw

**hyunpants :-p :** its ok

**suengnim 8-) :** uhm

 **suengnim 8-) :** well ofc im comfortable w hand holding and hugs and stuff cuz i already let you do that

 **suengnim 8-) :** and ig you can kiss my cheeks yeah

 **suengnim 8-) :** in terms of pet names uhh if we have to be serious ig i rather have we call each other just by our nicknames like minnie jinnie etc but for fun you can call me anything 

**suengnim 8-) :** ill tell you if i change my mind dont worry 

**hyunpants :-p :** okay thanks well figure things out as we go along as well 

**suengnim 8-) :** exactly 

**hyunpants :-p :** see you tmr then

 **hyunpants :-p :** gn

 **hyunpants :-p :** minnie 

**hyunpants :-p :** <3 

  
**suengnim 8-) :** gn jinnie :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed some seungjin content, i sure did


	3. seungmin the detective is On The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongout : hey you didnt show it to the hyungs again
> 
> hyunpants :-p : oh yeah
> 
> afraid tan : ?
> 
> jeongout : oh fuck
> 
> afraid tan : language PLEASE
> 
> jeongout : uhm wrong cht  
> jeongout : tht wass ment fr my lil bro  
> jeongout : Ignore Pls
> 
> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) : then why did hyunjin agree with you?
> 
> hyunpants :-p : whoops  
> hyunpants :-p : wrong chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty long part i guess this time? they're doing a lot of Thinking and seungjin is cute
> 
> enjooooyyy

**eight and afraid**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** GUYS

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** did u get more notes????? 

**bink the twink :** i dont get paid enough for this 

**jeongout :** arent ya glad ur getting paid At All

 **jeongout :** cuz according to Chan he would

tRust yoU to do it w/o having to pay you

**afraid tan :** maybe yall should pay attention in class? 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** boring dont wanna wait till the break 

**bink the twink :** yeah im glad but u guys dont understand and jisungs secret admirer also doesnt understand ME and The Situation rn so 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ? u ok bin? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** binnie thank you for all ur hard work i love and appreciate u <3 and ill pay u too if u want :-*

**bink the twink :** yes im ok its fine jisungs secret admirer is just unnecessarily questioning My Methods when instead they should be thanking me

 **bink the twink :** thx sungie but u dont have to pay me its fine 

**hyunpants :-p :** your Methods?? 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** well what if ur Methods are questionable 

**jeongout :** thats suspicious minho 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** just pointing out all the options 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** if i was jisungs secret admirer why would i expose myself like this

**jeongout :** maybe thats what you want us to think

**afraid tan :** guys 

**hyunpants :-p :** u guys are confusing

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** jisung did you get more notes or is there sm thing else?? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** oh yeah i got sm more!! :-D

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** and theyre cute so :-3

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-3

**hyunpants :-p :** :-3

**afraid tan :** thats great sungie glad you r happy with them 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** imma just ignore those creepy noses and be happy for u

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** u wanna tell us whats on these? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** imma pay attention now see u guys later ;-) 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** rip

* * *

"seungmin?" 

"yeah?" seungmin looked up from his exercises at his classmate. jisung didn't look at him though, he was holding his pencil at the corner of his mouth while looking at his own exercises. after writing something down he turned to seungmin. 

"did you read the chat?" he asked. 

"not since class started, no. you know i usually check after i finish my exercises. why are you asking?" seungmin waited for jisung to explain before grabbing his phone, maybe jisung would get impatient and tell him right away.

“well because…. uhm.” he began fidgeting with his hands and looked down at them before continuing. “i kinda just wanted to know what you think.” 

“what i think about…?” seungmin tilted his head slightly prompting jisung to finish his sentence. he wasn’t just asking because he wanted jisung to be upfront, he genuinely needed him to elaborate this time.

“about the chat. about what has been said. uhm.” he started grabbing at his pockets until he found his phone and unlocked it. “here. just read it.”

jisung handed over his phone to seungmin with their group chat open. he wiggled it a little because seungmin was just staring at the phone and not taking it into his hands and reading the chat. he waited for jisung to maybe explain some more but nothing was coming and he just forced the phone in seungmins hands.

“okay okay i’ll read it jeez.” he said and his eyes began scanning over the messages sent since class started this morning. after reading the confusing - as always - conversation he brought his fingers to the screen and started— 

“don’t you _dare_.” jisung snatched his phone back from seungmins hands, who just smirked at him. jisung squinted at him while putting his phone back into his pocket.

“and?” 

god jisung could be impatient.

“well, first of all, what’s up with binnie?” seungmin started.

“i know right? what else?”

“uhm.” seungmin thought back at what he read, thinking about what jisung could be wanting his opinion on. “well it seems like changbin is somehow doing more than just writing the messages of your secret admirer.”

“yeah i saw changbin putting them in my locker as well this morning.” jisung provided seungmin with some helpful information to accelerate his thought-train.

“oh really? you’re still sure it’s not him then? did he see you?” 

it could still be that changbin was also paid to put the notes in jisungs locker but it also could all be an excuse. seungmin wasn’t sure, changbin and jisung really liked each other, but then again, all of his friends really liked each other. 

“yeah he saw me and he wasn’t embarrassed, well he was spooked a little but he just told me straight up he left some more notes for me. i don’t think it’s him.” 

okay that was some convincing evidence against the older boy, he would _definitely_ get shy if he was jisungs secret admirer.

“hmm… i don’t think changbin necessarily volunteered to also put the notes in your locker for your secret admirer though, or at least i don’t see why that would be questionable if he did? after all, it helps your secret admirer stay secret.” seungmin looked up at the ceiling as if that would give him some inspiration and jisung was looking at him with big eyes, literally at the edge of his seat. when the ceiling didn’t provide seungmin with answers he looked jisung in his eyes.

“i don’t know what changbin could be doing, can’t really tell enough from the texts.” seungmin settled on that for now, although he was getting annoyingly curious. what the hell could it be? he didn’t expect to be able to concentrate very well for the remainder of the class. he picked up his pencil to continue writing, but jisung apparently wasn’t ready to continue his exercises yet.

“anything else?” he asked. _well i guess so yeah,_ seungmin thought.

“uhhh, well…” seungmin tried to think back to the conversation again, but eventually just grabbed his phone to take a look again. 

“are you suspecting minho?” seungmin tried, but jisung didn't answer him. okay then. 

“it is _kinda_ weird that he suggests changbins methods are questionable since i have no clue what kind of methods he could be having and why they would be questionable, but it is _minho_ we're talking about. he says weird things to annoy us all the time and i think you are better at understanding him than i am.” 

seungmin didn't know what jisung was out for, what he wanted to hear from him, did he want him to say that minho is his secret admirer? seungmin couldn't say anything for sure right now and, to be honest, it was kinda frustrating. but only kinda because he didn't care _that_ much. 

“okay thank you, i was just curious.” jisung told him after a short pause, still not giving away anything. gosh darn it. 

“still not elaborating?” seungmin pushed. his classmate was now the one who was interrupted from continuing his exercises. he laid down his pencil but stopped moving after that. 

“look, jisung, you don't _have_ to tell me anything, but you _can_ tell me anything.”

“okay sorry. you were right. i suspected minho a bit but now i don't know if i want to find out.” seungmin frowned at that and jisung shook his head quickly. 

“i— i mean not that i don't want minho to be my secret admirer! i want that, uhm no wait uhm wait a second— what i mean is i realized that the mystery is fun so i don't know if i want to ruin that before my secret admirer tells me himself you know.” he stammered. “but also, i'm god damn curious.”

seungmin nodded, could relate to being god damn curious right now, but he also understood wanting to preserve the mystery. maybe he cared a little more than he would admit. 

“i understand. let’s finish our exercises.”

* * *

concentration was not on seungmins side during the remainder of the class, but luckily the exercises were easy. he contemplated asking jisung what was on the notes this time, but maybe he wanted to wait until everyone was together, or he wanted to keep it secret for _everyone_ this time. oh yeah that’s right, jisung was acting weird about not telling the hyungs what was on the notes. at first seungmin thought jisung might suspect chan for writing the notes, now it seemed like he suspected - wanted? - minho to be his secret admirer. _no that’s not important right now seungmin_ , he thought to himself, jisung probably hadn’t figured out his feelings yet, nothing wrong or weird about that.

the thing that was actually weird was the changbin situation. was he complaining about not getting paid enough in their group chat because the secret admirer is not part of that so he could complain freely or was he complaining in their group chat to send the secret admirer a message _stop questioning me_. the latter option seemed more plausible for some reason but that made it all the more confusing, because that meant the questioning was serious enough for changbin to indirectly tell him to stop it. was he altering the notes? perhaps, but that would exclude chan and minho from being the secret admirer, jisung hadn’t told them what was on the notes. did they find out another way? was it not them at all—

“you coming?” jisung standing up from his chair and grabbing his backpack pulled him out of his mind. he blinked a couple of times at the boy who was now standing and stared at him confused.

“yeah i’m coming.” seungmin shook his head and began packing his stuff.

“what were you pondering about?” jisung let out a laugh before clapping seungmin on his shoulder. 

“thinking about the cool mystery that my life has become?” jisung grinned.

seungmin sighed. “yeah or whatever. just the changbin situation.”

they walked out of their classroom together on their way to their usual table, when someone called seungmins name. he turned around and was greeted by a happy hyunjin tackling him with a hug. 

“hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” he said and he squished his face against seungmins a little. seungmin just stood frozen. “and hi jisung what's up.” 

“you already know what's up.” jisung wiggled his eyebrows. “i don't know if i'll tell you the deets yet though.”

hyunjin let go of seungmin and pouted at his smaller friend. at the same time, jeongin and felix joined them.

“well i think you should tell us so you can share your happiness.” hyunjin continued and he grabbed seungmins hand. _oh that's right,_ it finally clicked, _hyunjin is my fake boyfriend._ hyunjins hand was pretty soft and a little sweaty, but he didn't mind. seungmin lifted his eyes towards his fake boyfriend, who was still pouting slightly. 

“i agree.” felix stated. “but you can do whatever you want.”

seungmins eyes were still on hyunjin, contemplating if he should do something. like, maybe kiss his cheek? but maybe it was already too long after their greeting for that. maybe it would be weird. 

“maybe i'll send you pics over the chat, that's less embarrassing.” 

the five boys began walking, chatting a little about classes and secret admirers, jeongin commented on the hand holding situation briefly to which hyunjin squeezed seungmins hand a little and seungmin squeezed back, more out of reflex than anything else. to be honest, he didn't really know what to do, he felt a little passive about the fake dating situation right now. maybe because it was all new and he just needed to get used to it, or he was still in his over-thinking-everything-state. probably both, it was not that he didn't like holding hands with hyunjin, it also wasn't like he didn't think it was going to be kinda fun, fake dating. _jeez you're obviously still over thinking everything._

“hello friends!” minho yelled as he came over. he eyed seungmin and hyunjins linked fingers for a fraction of a second before moving on. he walked around the younger boys to walk backwards in front of them. he turned his head to jisung. 

“jisung i may be slightly annoyed that you won't share what's on the notes, spill the tea, with your _best friend_ , but also i forgive you because i'm nice and i want to hang out this weekend.”

“hmm… well let me think about it.” he brought a hand to his face and looked up, pretending to be thinking really hard. minho swung his arm at jisung, hitting him in the shoulder lightly, making jisung laugh. 

“don't pretend you don't wanna hang out.” 

before jisung could respond to that chan joined minho in walking backwards in front of the rest. 

“hi.” he eyed everyone for a second, stopping at the boy next to him. “why are we walking backwards?” 

at that moment, minho bumped backwards into their table and made a choked sound just in time for chan to save himself and turn around while letting out a soft “oh woah.”

everyone seated themselves and changbin soon joined them. seungmin was just about to take a bite out of his sandwich when hyunjin slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling himself a little closer. seungmin choked on his spit and coughed in his arm, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“shit sorry!” hyunjin took his arm back, instead resting a hand on seungmins shoulder, looking at him with a worried look, that not only said _are you okay?_ but also _should i not have done that?_ and seeing him look sad made seungmin feel like his insides were being twisted like a towel. 

“its okay,” he coughed once more and then added: “jinnie.”

saying his friends nickname made him relax a little, but not as much as seungmin had wanted. he felt the need to reassure him more and before he could stop himself he brought his lips closer to hyunjin and left a small peck on his cheek. 

hyunjins eyes grew big and his face went bright red. all of their friends began yelling through each other things like “wow seungmin what!!!!”, “did you guys see hyunjins face!” or “aww cuteeee.”

every single person in a twenty meter radius was now looking at them. well okay, he was maybe getting a little embarrassed now and if he couldn't tell hyunjin was embarrassed from the colour of his face already, hyunjin was now hiding behind seungmin, his nose brushing against his fake boyfriends neck, which gave seungmin goosebumps. 

now hyunjin caught _him_ off guard by brushing his lips against his earlobe for a brief moment, almost hesitantly, sending a shiver down seungmins spine. was this hyunjins way of reassuring _him?_ the rest didn't seem to have noticed since the yelling was quieting down. he hoped he hadn't gone as red as hyunjin was a moment ago, but the heat creeping to his ears wasn't very promising. 

“seungmin, you're a legend.” jeongin said between the giggles of the rest. 

“that was pretty cute by the way.” felix added. 

“you guys obviously need to practice a little more, though.” minho found it necessary to comment. “although seungmin _did_ kinda surprise everyone just now.”

“well, you guys need to practice reacting a little less… extravagant next time.” seungmin didn’t sound as confident as he wanted to and he blamed the fact that everyone in the hall was looking at them for his rapidly beating heart.

“sorry, but to be honest, isn’t everyone noticing that hyunjin is being all cute with you the whole point of your fake dating?” changbin had a point there.

“that doesn’t mean we should be so obvious about it though, we might be overdoing it if we react like this every time.” chan said. thank the lord for someone with a little sense.

“anyway, jisung, is saturday okay?” minho changed the subject suddenly and seungmin was actually happy with the older for once. hyunjin had come out from behind seungmin in the meantime and they were now simply sitting arm to arm.

“i haven’t agreed to hang out with you yet.” jisung teased. “how do i know you’re not just out to read my secret admirers notes?”

“jesus if all i wanted to do was read your notes then i would just steal your bag or break open your locker or some obvious stuff. have a little faith in me please.” minho rolled his eyes at his friend.

“okay then.” jisung smiled at his success in annoying the older and at his dramatics. “saturday is fine. my house? or did you have something else in mind?” 

“nah, just want to hang out, eat some snacks or some shit. your house is fine.” 

a silence fell as five of the eight shared looks with each other after eyeing minho. as soon as minho noticed he frowned.

“jesus _christ_ guys. are you just messing with me or are you going to think everything anyone says to jisung is suspicious? what’s weird about me wanting to hang out with my friend? we do that all the time.”

“yeah guys don’t make it weird.” changbin said and minho nodded as if to say _exactly._ a round of soft apologies were offered and the boys continued talking about other stuff during the remainder of the break.

as the break came to an end they all said their goodbyes and good luck with class and stuff while packing their bags.

“see you later, my prince.” seungmin said in a slightly dramatic manner. hyunjin smiled, _thank god_.

“see _you_ later my fantasy, uhm, what was it, romantic fake secret admirer?” he awkwardly chuckled. a small pause, before he prepared the sweetest honey voice he could manage and said: “see you later, _sweetheart._ ”

seungmin rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t contain his smile at those awfully sweet and sappy words. 

“okay we get it let’s get going hyunjin!!” jeongin grabbed his tall classmate by the wrist and began walking away, hyunjins gaze lingering on seungmin for a bit longer before shaking off jeongin and walking away as well.

* * *

**MILLENNIUM FALCON + outsider**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** *photo attached*

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ‘seeing you brightens my day’, ‘i hope you have a nice day today’ and ‘your heart smile is very contagious’

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ok thats very cute again uwu

**jeongout :** oh again three notes

 **jeongout :** that secret admirer of yours aint playing

**hyunpants :-p :** CUTE CUTE CUTE

**suengnim 8-) :** wait jeongin

**jeongout :** what

**suengnim 8-) :** the thing you pointed out

 **suengnim 8-) :** why would the secret admirer send three notes, then a day nothing and then again three?

 **suengnim 8-) :** why send nothing yesterday?

**jeongout :** idk don’t ask me

**ji$$$ung B-) :** seungmin the detective is On The Case!!

**hyunpants :-p :** aesthetics? 

**hyunpants :-p :** maybe these are binnies Methods?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** why don’t we ask him

**jeongout :** no i doubt hell say anything

 **jeongout :** i tried asking him about the secret admirer already

**ji$$$ung B-) :** guys btw even if you know who my secret admirer is dont tell me

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** even if im BegGing do Not! tell me.

**hyunpants :-p :** ok can we still talk bout changbin as the Messenger 

**hyunpants :-p :**?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah i guess thats fine

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but if u guys figure out who it is by doing tahtkick me out!!1!

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** seungmin i can feel you thinking through my phone

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** pls share ur thots

**jeongout :** thas kinda weird flixei

**suengnim 8-) :** nah idk

 **suengnim 8-) :** i just thought it was a little weird that if they have enough notes

 **suengnim 8-) :** why not just spread it

 **suengnim 8-) :** but idk

 **suengnim 8-) :** maybe im thinking too much bout this all

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** jisung

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** who do you want it to be?

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** or do you not know

**ji$$$ung B-) :** well

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** im not sure yet

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but maybe i

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** kinda wouldnt mind if

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** it was

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** …

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** wait maybe i shouldnt tell u guys

**hyunpants :-p :** why not

 **hyunpants :-p :** is it one of us?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** you guys talk a lot

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** and even if you dont talk your faces do

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** like today at lunch

**jeongout :** ok fair

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** and what if we find out who it is

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** and it is the person you hoped?

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** would you still not want us to tell you?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** then i Especially dont want you guys to tell me

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** cuz itll ruin the surprise and stuff

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh right ofc

  
  


**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) + jeongout**

**jeongout :** yo minho

 **jeongout :** you gonna confess this saturday?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** confess what

**jeongout :** don’t act Dumb u kno what im talKing abOUt

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** first of all

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** were just hanging out

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** second of all

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** if i was why would i tell you

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** third of all

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** a good secret admirer would not confess this soon

**jeongout :** ok good points

 **jeongout :** u got me there

  
  


**eight and afraid**

**jeongout :** hey you didnt show it to the hyungs again

**hyunpants :-p :** oh yeah

**afraid tan :**?

**jeongout :** oh fuck

**afraid tan :** language PLEASE

**jeongout :** uhm wrong cht

 **jeongout :** tht wass ment fr my lil bro

 **jeongout :** Ignore Pls

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** then why did hyunjin agree with you?

**hyunpants :-p :** whoops

 **hyunpants :-p :** wrong chat

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** was jeongin perhaps talking about jisungs notes?

**afraid tan :** does jisung not want us to see them?

**jeongout :** no

**ji$$$ung B-) :** uhm

**afraid tan :** we wont judge u know right?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** worst case scenario ill call them awkward or cringey

**afraid tan :** minho.

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** BUT

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jisung you know im happy if u r happy right?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** i know

**bink the twink :** i forbade him from showing them to anyone

 **bink the twink :** but since he already showed them to the millenium falcon or something and jeongin i said it was fine if he showed them to them again if he wanted

**afraid tan :**?

**suengnim 8-) :** that is oddly specific

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** why would u do that

**bink the twink :** because i knew you guys would theorize and shit

 **bink the twink :** and that would ruin the mystery

**afraid tan :** then why can he still show them to the millennium falcon and jeongin

 **afraid tan :**?

**bink the twink :** cuz he still wants to share his happiness with ppl maybe?

 **bink the twink :** and

 **bink the twink :** like i said he already showed the first notes to them

 **bink the twink :** i didnt like specify that he couldnt show you two

 **bink the twink :** i just said if you want to preserve the mystery maybe dont show them

 **bink the twink :** tbh i kinda expected him to show them to you as well

 **bink the twink :** but the less ppl see them the better

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :**?

**bink the twink :** look i didnt have much time to think about this ok 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** the communication was a little vague between us

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** so i didnt rlly get it at first

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** so i thought bin may be afraid that you two would interrogate him or sumn

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** cuz u guys r in the same year and stuff maybe? idk

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** thats why i didnt want to show you

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** well at first it was cuz i was already embarrassed by the ppl who _did_ read them

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but yeah

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** pls dont feel left out?

**afraid tan :** its ok we wont

**ji$$$ung B-) :** u kno what

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** i just wont show anyone anymore!

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** no one will feel left out that way

**hyunpants :-p :** everyone will feel left out :-(

**bink the twink :** guys.

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** what about sharing your happiness?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ofc ill tell u when i receive more

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** just not the Juicy Deets

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** thats still sharing the happiness right

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yeah kinda but not sharing the tea :/

**ji$$$ung B-) :** but i Will be keeping the Mystery alive ;-)

**suengnim 8-) :** ok

  
  


**bink the twink + ji$$$ung B-)**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** thank you binnie!!!!!

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** u kinda saved me right there

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** although you were kinda struggling gotta admit lol

**bink the twink :** its ok

 **bink the twink :** i thought since im already being vague bout My Methods

 **bink the twink :** why not try to help a friend in need ^u^

 **bink the twink :** and yeah i was lol

**ji$$$ung B-) :** uwu <3

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** i am afraid the millennium falcon and jeongin may ask questions

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** since i was vague to them bout not showing to everyone

**bink the twink :** why did you not show it

**ji$$$ung B-) :** cuz it was embarrassing

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** and idk

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** didnt rlly think about it that much ig

**bink the twink :** ok since i am your secret admirers messenger i wont ask qs

**ji$$$ung B-) :** thx bin u da real one B-)

**bink the twink :** no prob bro

  
  


**afraid tan + bink the twink**

**afraid tan :** i really feel like u r not telling me something 

**bink the twink :** why

**afraid tan :** u r acting weird

**bink the twink :** yeah so

**afraid tan :** ok i see u wont tell me

 **afraid tan :** but i Will find out

 **afraid tan :** i can feel it in my bones

**bink the twink :** kinda scared rn

  
  


**eight and afraid**

**suengnim 8-) :** anyway

 **suengnim 8-) :** if no one has anything else to say rn

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** buttocks 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what

**suengnim 8-) :** ? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** aksksjjdjckfkdkddjcj

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** sorry

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** dont u guys think it kinda sounds like some kind of shorts lol

**hyunpants :-p :** lmao yeah kinda

**bink the twink :**? 

**afraid tan :** pls language 

**jeongout :** in What Way is buttocks a profanity 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah like a fancy word for shorts or sumn right 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** anyway sorry minnie did you want to say something? 

**suengnim 8-) :** only if you guys dont have anything to say

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what does that have to do with anything tho

**suengnim 8-) :** does that matter

**afraid tan :** anyone have anything else to say? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** guess not 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** the floor is yours sueng

**suengnim 8-) :** ok

 **suengnim 8-) :** well then

 **suengnim 8-) :** just wanted to take a min and say

 **suengnim 8-) :** see u tomorrow hyunjin <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**bink the twink :** wow

**hyunpants :-p :** see u tomorrow sweetie 💞💓💖💗💕💞💖💗💕💞💓💗💞💕💕💞💖💗💞💕💞💓💗💞💗💞💖💗💞💕💖💞💗💕💞💓💗💞💗💓💞💗💞💕💞💖💗💞💕💞💗💞💓💗💞💗💞💖💞💕💞💖💓💖💓💞💕💖💕

**jeongout :** gross

  
 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot be too serious for too long ig
> 
> next chapter soooooooon


	4. secret admirer disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird flex but ok 0:-) : u didnt get more notrs did u
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : aw im getting so popular  
> ji$$$ung B-) : even seungmin was curious if i got more  
> ji$$$ung B-) : after he was done being over dramatic to his pRiNcE ChArMiNf
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : charminf
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : felix i trusted u  
> ji$$$ung B-) : notrs
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : late 
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : :-(
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : ok im sorry pls dont be sad :-(
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : :-l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the eight boys are kinda catching the secret admirer disease so things are getting a bit messy. changbin gotta run. 
> 
> some sexual jokes at the beginning so be warned! nothing too explicit though
> 
> enjoooooyyy

**eight and afraid**

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** TGIF!! 

**afraid tan :** its still morning tho 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ok boomer 

**afraid tan :** :/

**jeongout :** hyunjin will you pls not be late today

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** PRIVATE CHAT PLEASE

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** or like

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** call him? 

**jeongout :** no i like to humiliate and make sure Everyone Knows. 

**bink the twink :** thats kinda scary

**hyunpants :-p :** IM UP

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** lol 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** LOL

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** u need seungmin for that

**afraid tan :** MINHO

**jeongout :** BLOCKED BLOCKED BLOCKED

**hyunpants :-p :** i said im up not its up you bunch of nasties 

**suengnim 8-) :** sometimes i wish i couldnt read

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** it was kinda funny since seungmin is his fake bf

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeh

**afraid tan :** FELIX JISUNG NOT YOU GUYS TOO

**jeongout :** BLOCKED BLOCKED BLOCKED

**bink the twink :** yall gonna get hyunjin to still be late if you keep txting 

**jeongout :** yes hyunjin if u r late again i will Not be Happy. 

**jeongout :** we have Math u will Not Leave Us Alone 

**hyunpants :-p :** yes yes sir

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** youre coming? 

**afraid tan :** MINHO 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** omfg. 

**jeongout :** minho i SweAR tO gOD

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** sorry that was just too easy 

* * *

**eight and afraid**

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** jisungieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**ji$$$ung B-) :** sup flex? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** math class be boring? 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** affirmative

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** u didnt get more notrs did u

**ji$$$ung B-) :** aw im getting so popular 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** even seungmin was curious if i got more

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** after he was done being over dramatic to his pRiNcE ChArMiNf

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** charminf

**ji$$$ung B-) :** felix i trusted u

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** notrs

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** late 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-(

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ok im sorry pls dont be sad :-(

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-l

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** im proud of u uwu

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok ew wont be using uwu again nvm

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-l

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** anyway i see even Kim Seungmin was curious about your notes

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** nice

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** but i guess u didnt get any? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** nope

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** seungmin is telling me to stop txting rn

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** he is a lil grumpy grump

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** why

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** he seemed pretty happy before class w hyunjinnie

**ji$$$ung B-) :** cuz he is trying to figure things out bout changbins Methods or sumn

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but we obvs dont have enough to solve things and stuff

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** so

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** ok hes grabbing my phone now gtg

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** dont die pls

**afraid tan :** guys i want to say

 **afraid tan :** but i dont think u guys will listen

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :**?

**afraid tan :** oh whoops

 **afraid tan :** i wanted to say dont txt in class but im doing it too and its useless cuz u guys will keep doing it and im doing it as well so

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** bang chan r u ok

**afraid tan :** yes i am

 **afraid tan :** lee minho

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** wht

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** r u being random r u mocking me or r u mad @ me

**afraid tan :** no

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** then what?

**afraid tan :** i was just thinking

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** thinking…?

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** mr bang chan pls elaborate

**afraid tan :** no nvm

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** is this about the secret admirer stuff again

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh?

**afraid tan :** why would it be

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** well since everyone seems to be obsessed rn

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** even seungmin is trying to figure stuff out

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** and bin is being weird

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** and now you?

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** and everyone seems to be suspecting ME for some reason

**afraid tan :** well i was thinkning bout it yeah

 **afraid tan :** but not necessarily wrt to you

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** do tell us ur theories

**afraid tan :** not rn

 **afraid tan :** im going back to paying attention and u guys should too

 **afraid tan :** see u l8r alligators

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** after a while crocodile ;-)

* * *

“guys chan has some theories as well.” felix put his phone down, he had been reading messages the whole time, along with peeking at jeongin and hyunjins answers and scribbling them down himself. hyunjin was kinda curious, because felixs phone kept on buzzing, but jeongin kept asking if he was doing it right, even though hyunjin wasn’t the best at math himself.

“really what are they?” jeongin whipped his head up. “did jisung get more notes today?”

“no and chan won’t tell right now, so we’ll have to ask during the break.” felix pouted a little and put his phone away.

“great then you can help us with this last problem.” 

* * *

the break couldn’t come fast enough for a number of reasons. first, classes are kinda boring. second, hyunjin was curious about chans theories, obviously. he had read the chat between classes and chan was being weird indeed. and seungmin was grumpy about not being able to figure out changbin? minho was right, the whole secret admirer situation had everyone kinda obsessed, including himself. 

third, he was looking forward to cuddling seungmin. if seungmin was a little grumpy perhaps he could cheer him up with some hugs… and a kiss perhaps? just like seungmin did yesterday? _no hyunjin don’t get ahead of yourself,_ he thought to himself, slightly panicking. 

he couldn’t help but think about the events of the break yesterday over and over. when seungmin kissed his cheek he thought he was going to pass out on the spot, both because he was caught by surprise and because his heart was pounding faster than he thought was healthy. he wasn’t thinking when he lightly kissed seungmins ear in return, but luckily it didn’t seem like seungmin minded, or even noticed?

“thinking about seungmin again? about yesterday? about your romantic fantasy blablabla?” hyunjin jumped at the sudden whisper in his ear. was he so obviously drifting off again? jeongin laughed at hyunjins reaction and apologized. 

“i uhm, i....” he couldn’t come up with an excuse for the life of him, but jeongin already knew how he felt, so actually he wouldn’t need an excuse. other than that, hyunjin was a bad liar. he swallowed and tried again.

“yeah.”

“cute.” jeongin smirked. “anyway, you can be reunited with your LOVER ONCE AGAIN! because class is over.”

he yelled the words ‘lover once again’ which caused everyone to look at them. hyunjins face went red again. jeongin didn’t seem to care at all, though.

“aw, you miss your _sweetheart?_ don’t worry jinnie, you two will be reunited soon!!!” felix clutched a hand at his chest and made a dramatic face. 

after being dramatic for a little longer and laughing at each other, the three classmates grabbed their bags and made their way to their usual table. seungmin went to sit next to hyunjin and gave him an inviting smile. _oh my god he is so cute_ , hyunjin thought as he took the invitation and slung his arm around the others shoulder. this gesture caused the other boys to spare them a short glance before most of them moved their gaze to chan.

chans ears got red from all those eyes on him. felix formally put down his lunch and placed his hands on one another before speaking.

“well, bang chan, we have been expecting you.” he gestured at the rest of them. “we heard you have some intel to share?” 

felix kept a straight face and his voice didn’t waver despite the giggles coming from left and right.

“please, do share.”

“IF YOU FIGURED IT ALL OUT PLEASE WARN ME SO I CAN YEET OUTTA HERE.” jisung already had his hands on ears, which was ironic because _he_ was the one yelling. felix snorted and burst out laughing along with the rest of their group. 

“no but chan please share.” jeongin said after their laughter had mostly stopped.

“well, i just… uhm, i just feel like changbin is really being weird.” chan was taking his sweet time with just once sentence, as if carefully choosing his wording.

“yeah, we already knew that.” seungmin said. “as if he’s controlling more than the secret admirer would like— or would think was logical… appropriate? or doing things behind their back?”

it was evident seungmin had spent quite some time thinking about this, and that he was kinda frustrated he hadn’t figured it out yet. he was frowning a little so hyunjin squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him. seungmins frown disappeared and the little smile he gave hyunjin in return made his heart skip a beat.

“yes that’s exactly what i mean.” chan said a little excited, but he soon composed himself again. “i mean, i also thought changbin is acting more suspicious than he should, just being the messenger.” 

“do you perhaps know more about this, chan?” minho raised an eyebrow at chan. everyone shared looks with each other and jisung began to lift his hands to his ears.

“wh— why would i? i’m just agreeing with seungmin.” did the way chan stutter just now mean he _did_ know something or was it just chan being embarrassed because he was being watched and he hated being the center of attention? 

“are you guys questioning my methods now too? jeez.” changbin sighed, but was ignored as minho continued speaking.

“yeah but _seungmin_ can’t be jisungs secret admirer.” jisung quickly pressed his hands against his ears now, turned his back to the rest and began softly chanting gibberish to make sure he couldn’t hear the rest. 

“seungmin is hyunjins fake boyfriend, he would never agree if he was sending jisung little love notes.” minho argued.

“but i don't even know anything more than he does.” chan defended himself. “you're just trying to make someone else seem suspicious.”

“yeah so what, you are kinda suspicious.” hyunjin couldn't tell if they were genuinely annoyed with each other or not. “remember you were being suspicious first.”

“well yeah— but that didn't even make sense i was just being hypothetical about how i _wouldn't_ pay changbin.” seungmin shifted a little under hyunjins arm and squinted at chan. _huh?_ hyunjin _would_ pay seungmin a penny for his thoughts right now. he also didn't like the hints of desperation in chans voice. it was only slight, so he might be imagining it, but when minho raised his voice a bit his stomach dropped. 

“you _trusted_ changbin to not ask you to pay him, it's diff—” 

“guys please!” changbin interrupted before one them could get actually mad. _thank god._

“let's stop talking about this, it's not fun for jisung.” he gestured at jisung and everyones gaze followed the gesture to the boy who was still crouched on the bench and chanting gibberish away from the rest. wow has he been doing that the whole time? he felt kinda sad seeing his friend like that, while his other friends almost got mad at each other over suspicions. it was sort of stupid. he hoped they weren't _actually_ about to get mad at each other. 

minho and chan immediately stopped talking at shared an apologetic look with each other and with jisungs back. felix placed a hand on said back and tried to make eye contact. 

“you can listen again, sungie. we weren't really getting anywhere, sorry.” 

jisung raised his eyebrows, slowly lowered his hands and quieted the gibberish. he looked around and felt that the atmosphere was kinda cold and awkward. 

“you guys okay?” he asked in a small voice. 

“yes! we just uhm…” chan trailed off. 

“we got a little carried away suspecting each other.” minho finished the sentence and chan seemed relieved that there were no signs of anger or annoyance in his voice. hyunjin definitely was relieved. 

“oh. guys please don't get worked up over this…” jisung looked down at his hands and started fidgeting with them. “you can theorize but if it gets too heated or you guys are getting annoyed, stop? it's not worth ruining your mood over.”

“you're right. sorry.” jeongin apologized, even though he hadn't even said anything, _you're too nice innie_ , and the rest followed. 

jisungs showed his cute heart smile. “it's okay guys! you aren't mad at each other right? besides, it's a good thing to be my secret admirer! you should be proud if you’re being suspected.” 

hyunjin wasn't the only one laughing at the joke. jisung always knew how to lighten the mood. “yeah yeah, you're cute and nice we know.” hyunjin mocked him. 

“thanks hyunjinnie.” jisung batted his eyelashes cutely. 

“hey watch it you.” seungmin dramatically put down his lunch to point a finger at jisung. “stay in your lane. hyunjin is _my_ prince charming.” 

he wrapped his arms around hyunjins waist and pulled him impossibly closer. they were squished against each other and he wouldn't want it any other way. seungmin stuck out his tongue at jisung who laughed at his classmate. 

hyunjin wanted to join the drama and decided to wrap his arms around his fake boyfriends neck so that they were cheek to cheek. 

“sowwy my cutie lovely sweetie, i was just joking around.” he moved his head side to side, rubbing their cheeks against each other. he felt seungmins cheeks tense, which probably meant he was smiling. he checked if he was right and gave them a little space, seeing seungmins wide smile made him feel accomplished.

“you guys are _gross._ ” jeongin made a disgusted face, while changbin and minho shuddered and the rest either cooed or laughed. hyunjin would usually be kinda embarrassed but he was too happy for that right now. he had energy for the rest of his classes again. 

* * *

**afraid tan + bink the twink**

**afraid tan :** did u rlly tell jisung he shouldnt show anyone

**bink the twink :** all of these questions 

**bink the twink :** do u not trust me

**afraid tan :** well

 **afraid tan :** ofc i do but

 **afraid tan :** still feel like u r hiding smthing

**bink the twink :** well idk what u want me to say 

**bink the twink :** or what u want me to do 

**afraid tan :** why dont u tell me what was on the notes

**bink the twink :** why

**afraid tan :** why not

**bink the twink :** ... 

**bink the twink :** cuz i want to respect jisungs whishes

**afraid tan :**? 

**afraid tan :** so it wasnt you who told him not to tell anyone but it was his own choice not to show us. 

**bink the twink :** whoops 

**bink the twink :** uhm

 **bink the twink :** well yes

 **bink the twink :** but i only lied cuz i felt like he didnt want to say anything or he felt guilty or something 

**afraid tan :** oh

 **afraid tan :** does he not feel comfortable around us? 

**bink the twink :** no 

**bink the twink :** i mean idk why he didnt show u guys

 **bink the twink :** but i doubt thats it

 **bink the twink :** he loves you guys

 **bink the twink :** he did say he didnt rlly think about it so theres probably not rlly a reason 

**bink the twink :** hes prob just shy 

**afraid tan :** oh ok 

**afraid tan :** but then u can show me right? 

**afraid tan :** bin? 

**afraid tan :** chaaaaaannnnggggbbbiiiiiiinnnn ddoooonnnnttttt igggnnooooorrrreeeeee meeeeeeeeeee

 **afraid tan :** >:(

* * *

**eight and afraid**

**suengnim 8-) :** is chan still afraid

 **suengnim 8-) :** or can i change the group chat name

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** do whatever u want i say

_suengnim 8-) changed the group chat name to_ 8-)

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ew

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i dont like this name

**suengnim 8-) :** ok then change it

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** it is kinda bland sorry minnie

**suengnim 8-) :** yeh i know just was bored of the previous name

 **suengnim 8-) :** but didnt know what to change it to so

 **suengnim 8-) :** feel free to change it

_weird flex but ok 0:-) changed the group chat name to_ gr8 guys

**hyunpants :-p :** thats cute

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah we r gr8 so

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** btw jinnie did that person txt u again?

**hyunpants :-p :** u mean the one who asked me out?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah that one

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah but just to say they thought seungmin and i were cute together

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

**ji$$$ung B-) :** just barging in to say

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** cute :-3

**suengnim 8-) :** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**jeongout :** wow

 **jeongout :** you two r enjoying this huh

 **jeongout :** as expected

 **jeongout :** ‘yes thats right thank you jeongin for proposing me to fake date hyunjin im loving this u r a genius’

 **jeongout :** omg seungmin thanks

 **jeongout :** ‘yeah jeongin thank you genius jeongin uwu’

 **jeongout :** omg stop hyunjin u r making me blush 

**bink the twink :** sjdsjdlKkjlsdfkjldsfzskdlfj

**hyunpants :-p :** innie u r so cute uwu

**afraid tan :** changbin.

**bink the twink :** whoops gotta bail

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :**?????

**suengnim 8-) :** what

**hyunpants :-p :**??? 

**hyunpants :-p :** what happened

**jeongout :** ooo the Tea is hot?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** what

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** wait

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :**?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** i hear someone running outside

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** wait two ppl

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** wait hold on

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** if thats chan and changbin

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** rip binnie

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wth is going on?

**jeongout :** i dont want to be THat Person but

 **jeongout :** is this about uhm

 **jeongout :** youknowwhat

**suengnim 8-) :** well there are a lot of reasons to chase changbin but

 **suengnim 8-) :** perhaps it is

**hyunpants :-p :** jisung whats happening?

 **hyunpants :-p :** or felix minho can u guys see anything

 **hyunpants :-p :** i wasnt paying attention to outside

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uhh yeh i heard something

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** should i go outside?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i think i saw changbin and chan outside just now

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** felix lets go look or no?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah well im curious

**jeongout :** keep us updated!!!

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok lets go then

* * *

_shitshitshit_ . changbin mentally kicked himself for just sending a message in the group chat when he was supposed to be ‘busy’. the text didn’t even make sense! _god i’m so stupid sometimes._ he began to slightly panic and his first instinct was to do what he said and literally get out of here. he grabbed a random jacket and tried to sneak out of his house. when he stepped outside he saw the _last_ person he’d like to see right now.

_fuck._ before he could think his legs began moving, moving _fast._

“wait changbin!” he was kinda stupid for thinking he could outrun chan of all people. where was he even going? well apparently he was running to where felix, minho and jisung lived. _to jisungs then._

“changbin just wait!” changbin felt a hand grab his wrist. shit, he was almost there! chan turned the younger around to face him. “changbin i just want to talk a bit.”

changbin was fucking sweating, both from running and nerves. he swallowed and tried to think of something to say, but before he had the chance another voice grabbed their attention. 

“chan? changbin?” it was jisung, standing in the doorway of his house. he was wearing sweatpants and a way too big shirt, either he was getting ready for bed or he just changed because he thought he wouldn’t have to deal with people anymore. he didn’t bother to wear a jacket even though it was quite chilly outside, even changbin was wearing a jacket. he felt kinda guilty now, for disturbing jisung on his friday night, making him come outside in the cold. _not important changbin, focus! uhm, on what again?_ the younger stepped down the two steps that connected his front door to the small front yard, but still kept a little distance. 

“what are you guys doing here?” he looked puzzled at the two boys. _good question._

“j-just having a chat i guess?” maybe he should not talk right now, but changbin had never been particularly good at not talking.

“...in front of my house?” jisung squinted. he came a little closer, eyeing chans hands that were still on changbins shoulders. chan immediately let go and scratched his neck, avoiding jisungs eyes.

“well, _changbin_ ran here, i just wanted to talk to him.” chan said.

“i needed to go for a run.” _what are you saying, you think he’s going to believe that?_ jisung laughed, as expected. “okay that’s ridiculous sorry i just was a little afraid of speaking to chan.”

“huh, why? chan is not scary. he’s cute.” jisung said with a grin on his face. changbin also grinned, because he was right, chan is not scary and he is cute, but also because chans ears went red, as expected. his friends were pretty predictable sometimes.

“and why did that make you run to _my_ house? so i can protect the baby? little baby changbinnie~~” jisung made a kissy face at changbin and changbin quickly looked away. he could relate to chan right now, jisung was embarrassing sometimes.

“hey guys everything alright? we having a gathering or sumn?” he heard felix say. _felix? that could only mean…_ changbin lifted his head and, yes, he was right, minho was there too. felix was wearing a jacket, _understandable_ , but minho was not. _okay again not important, if they are here too then things would get more complicated, right? or was it a good thing that there were now more people?_

“hi guys.” jisung greeted his neighbours with a smile. “these two were just about to talk in front my house. changbin was afraid or something?” 

“well, yeah cuz i was afraid i would say something you wouldn’t like.” changbin said in a tiny voice. he moved his eyes between his friends to gauge their reactions, it seemed only chan heard him, as far as he could tell, because his expression softened.

“he _ran_ here.” jisung said and dramatically brought a hand to his mouth. minho and felix opened their mouths with exaggerated shock.

“he _ran_ ?!” felix yelled. changbin hit jisung and then minho and felix each on their arm. _meanies_. 

“anyway what’s scary about chan then, or did he want to talk to you about something you don’t wanna talk about?” minho said. 

“well, i think i was just pushing too hard, sorry changbin.” chan said, placing a hand on changbins shoulder. _oh he’s letting it go? thank the lord._ “i didn’t realize you were looking out for someone.” 

“you guys are the kings at keeping things vague, you know that?” felix said with a sigh. he spared each of his friends a glance. “did any of you get that?” 

felix grabbed his phone out of his pocket and began typing, probably updating the rest. 

“no i absolutely did _not_ get that. looking out for my secret— no that doesn’t make sense, chan would know he is doing that...” jisung said. he shook his head and blinked. “uhm then, why are you in front of my house? if you were looking for refuge then hyunjins is closer.”

_oh yeah uhm what should he say to that?_ changbin just realized minho was being awfully quiet. changbin felt nervous again. _oh yeah answer jisung maybe, chan doesn’t know why you ran here. wait i don’t really know either._

“uhm i-it’s kinda a long story.” changbin stammered. “i don’t _really_ know why i ran here to be honest.” 

“do tell us more, though.” minho said with a face changbin could not read as usual. “what did chan want to talk to you about?” _god damnit minho, i liked it better when you were quiet._

“well, i just was a bit curious about changbins methods, you know… so i asked him about that and stuff.” chan wasn’t lying, he guessed. “i— uhm i thought he may answer me privately or something, maybe. well of course he didn’t and uhm yeah i kinda pushed a little, which— and i shouldn’t have— i— jesus christ. sorry, i’m just realizing that it was stupid of me and i got carried away a little. sorry.” 

chan was really struggling on what to say, avoiding the fact that he asked to see the notes. it was kinda cute. 

“chan, it’s okay, i think everyone is getting a little carried away.” jisung assured the older. “but it’s understandable, curiosity is hard to ignore.” 

chan smiled at him, relieved, and jisung mirrored him. _cute._

“so…” jisung began.

“what did you ask him to get him to run away?” minho finished the sentence jisung may or may not have started, changbin didn’t have a clue. _minho i swear_ … chans face fell, his smile turning into a slight frown. 

“well, it wouldn't make sense for me to tell you, right? since changbin won't answer.” chan said. luckily chan knew what to say. most of the time. 

“but that doesn't mean you can't tell us, right? or does it?” felix asked. his friends should learn not to ask so many questions. 

“okay i wanted to see the notes.” chan said. _what the frick?_ a silence fell and everyone was looking at chan. “but, as changbin said, it's better if less people know i guess, and…. and maybe jisung doesn't want me to see them… and! and i now also realize it was kinda selfish because then minho would be the only one who hasn't seen them. and it's not a big deal, but the curiosity was killing me a bit.”

chan chuckled awkwardly, to fill the silence a bit. jisung let out a laugh. 

“okay. that's okay. uhm, i see i kinda _did_ make you feel left out?” jisung asked. he shivered and rubbed his exposed arms. _maybe_ _i should give him my jacket, i am kinda warm._ “jeez its kinda cold… uhm.” 

“no you didn't make me feel left out! it's okay jisung that's not why— as i said i was just curious.” chan chuckled again and changbin had already forgotten what he was thinking about just now. 

“only show us if you want to.” minho added and felix nodded in agreement while still updating the rest. “anyway, see you tomorrow sungie, i'm going back inside, i'm cold.”

minho waved at the rest and left after jisung said goodbye as well. felix looked up from his phone, said goodbye with a smile and ran after his neighbour. 

“okay, next time just come inside? it's _freezing!_ ” jisung shivered again. he quickly turned around and ran into his house, turning towards the two friends in his front yard once he was inside. 

“bye-bye guys! you gonna run home?” he shouted and waved. 

changbin cupped his mouth and yelled “no way!” 

as chan and he quietly walked back to their houses, changbin couldn't help but feel relieved and nervous at the same time. he was starting to get annoyed at this keeping secrets stuff. he was actually also starting to feel a bit _burdened._ and as if chan read his mind, he said:

“you okay?” he turned his head towards the older. “did i go too far? say too much?” 

did he? changbin didn't know. 

“yes, i'm okay. i'm just getting a little… uhm, i'm kinda starting to dislike knowing everything and not being able to say anything.” he took a deep breath. “ugh.”

chan laughed and patted him on the back. 

“you can tell me everything if that makes you feel better.” chan looked at him with eyebrows raised and an open-mouthed smile. changbin answered him with a stone faced expression. 

“okay okay sorry. i know it's probably hard. just— just tell me if i can help you in any way.” 

chan was really a sweet friend, but he couldn't really help changbin right now. right now, changbin didn't know what or who could help him. 

“thanks chan. i will. it's not like i dislike making jisung happy with the notes though. i like that. i just dislike having to keep secrets.”


	5. bright orange is an obvious sign of danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “wait… i thought jennifer was susans sister?” jisung murmured while shoving a gummy into his mouth.
> 
> “isn't she just her friend?” minho answered absently, waving a chip around. “wait, why is she kissing brad right now wasn't brad with trevor?”
> 
> “who the heck is trevor?” 
> 
> “the blond tank top dude with— no wait, the rosy haired guy who wore sunglasses? he was looking at brad all like 'damn' right?”
> 
> jisung threw his hands up in defeat. “i don't get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snacks are a minsung thing here and jisung is wearing brightly coloured socks cuz we love that  
> also chan is jealous perhaps?
> 
> enjoy ;)

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) + ji$$$ung B-)**

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yo

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jisung

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** sungie

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wake up

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yo

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** get up

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** check ur texts

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** im gonna call u

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** and that is a Threat. 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** jeez u didnt hav to call me

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** its 11 whats up

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** im bored let me in

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** why didnt you knock or ring the bell

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i nvr do that

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah cuz i usually respond in a decent amount of time but i fell asleep in the shower so same q again

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** this is more fun

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** now open the door

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah yeah i was trying to look a bit decent but nvm i guess

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** dont laugh @ me ok

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** no promises 

* * *

jisung combed a hand through his wild towel dried hair once more, in a futile attempt to tame his locks, before sighing and giving up, _throwing in the towel haha._

he hurried downstairs, almost tripping on his way to open the door for his friend. _i hope he brought snacks._

jisung opened the door and was greeted by minho clutching a plastic bag, that was promising. he heard the other man snort and he would be lying if he said he was surprised by that. 

“minhoooo!” jisung whined. he put his hands on his head and tried to flatten his hair a bit again. minho laughed out loud now.

“sorry i said no promises.” he stepped inside and shuffled his shoes off. jisung took the plastic bag from his hands so his friend could take his jacket off and eyed the contents. _snacks! he never lets me down._

“you brought snacks!” 

“yeah, but did you eat breakfast already?” minho snatched the snack-bag back and gave him a look that said _no snacks before breakfast._ jisung pondered for two seconds if he should lie but decided against it. falling asleep in the shower didn’t particularly leave time for him to have breakfast, he barely had time to even pick out a proper outfit, not that he cared much. he just threw on some comfy jeans and a big brightly coloured hoodie and didn’t think about matching. in fact, his socks probably weren’t matching. 

minho didn’t look like he put much effort into his appearance either, although he obviously did put in more effort than jisung, his hair wasn’t a big mess. it’s not like jisung expected him to put in effort, they weren’t doing anything special. 

he was wearing a white shirt and jeans and the glasses he only wore during the weekend, the rest of the week he wore contacts. jisung was wearing contacts on the other hand and minho would question his priorities ‘ _you had time to put in contacts but not to fix your hair? pfft’_ , jisung imagined he would say. 

“no…” jisung shuffled with his feet. “did you?” 

“yeah i did, i woke up early for some reason. so i ate breakfast and went to the supermarket to get some snacks.” he wiggled the plastic bag in his arms to emphasize that _these_ were the snacks he got. “i was thinking about dragging you with me but it was kinda early so i went by myself.” 

“well, i got up earlier than usual too and i was all like ‘yeah look at me i’m up early!’ but then i fell asleep in the shower and you woke me up with your texts.” jisung gave his friend a sheepish look. said friend sighed and took him by the wrist to drag him to his kitchen. he gestured to the cabinets and counters.

“please eat _something_ or else _…_ no snacks for you!” he paused for a moment and waited for jisung to move. when he did, he gave him a slight smile. “i’m taking these upstairs and i’ll wait for you there! i’m trusting you to eat something solid.”

jisung watched minho as he left the kitchen and walked up the stairs like it was his own house. well, it kinda was. minho had been here dozens and dozens of times, as his neighbour it was easy to visit each other. they lived only a few houses from each other, so jisung had been over at minhos dozens and dozens of times as well. 

their whole friend group would visit each others houses very often, as they lived in the same neighbourhood. the eight of them became friends through neighbourhood festivities and later also because of school. there weren’t many schools closeby, but they were also kind of inseparable, so they chose the same high school as well. 

jisung stopped himself from spending too long thinking about all the memories he made with his friends so far, he shouldn’t keep minho alone in his room for too long, and opened a cabinet to grab an oatmeal bar. _breakfast enough._

he ran upstairs taking two steps at a time, he knew minho probably wouldn’t do something weird in his room, but better be safe than sorry. when he entered his room minho indeed wasn’t doing anything weird. he was just sitting on his bed, looking out of the window a bit bored. he turned his head to jisung and spared his oatmeal bar a glance.

“breakfast enough.” he shrugged. jisung jumped on his bed next to his friend and took a bite of his breakfast. he looked around to see where the snack-bag went. 

“i put it on your desk, we can eat them later.” minho read his mind. he flung his legs over jisungs outstretched ones and tickled the bottoms of his feet. jisung sputtered and almost choked on his oatmeal bar. he screeched and tried kicking minhos hands away but his thin legs were no match against his friends _huge_ thighs. 

“MINHO— I’M EAT— EATING DO YOU— DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE.” he screeched in between choked giggles. he maybe couldn’t win in strength against the older, but he had confidence in his vocal chords and screaming abilities. minho stopped for a second and blinked rapidly at the ungodly screaming coming from his friend but soon resumed tickling with a god damn grin on his face.

“nice socks sungie.” he commented while dodging the hands that were trying to grab his. he noticed his mismatched socks, the left one pink with magenta stripes and the right one bright orange. jisung thought it had something fashionable, but he couldn’t really see now that tears of laughter were forming at the corners of his eyes. the bastard was laughing now too.

“thanks— please min— pLEASE MINHO I SURRENDER.” he didn’t know what he had done to deserve this surprise attack but the enemy had mercy and held his hands up. he moved his legs off of him and crossed his legs under him, still grinning. 

“so, what do you want to d—” his sentence was cut off by jisung planting his bright orangely socked foot on his chest and shoving him off the bed. _put your guard down too soon._ he was about to take a bite of his bar again when he heard a bang and panicked. _shit did i shove him too hard?_ he crawled to the side of his bed quickly, almost taking the sheets with him, and searched for any injuries on his friend, his heart pounding like crazy. did he hit his head on the radiator? 

“minho are you okay? did you hit your head?” jisung saw minho lying on the carpet, his feet still on the bed, rubbing his head. he helped him back on the bed and examined his head.

“yeah... i guess i should have expected a counter-attack. that bright orange is an obvious sign of danger, but that did hurt.” jisung barked out a laugh. _okay so it wasn’t that bad, thank the lord._ he stroked minhos head where he had seen him rub before.

“you should have seen it coming so technically this is all your fault.” minho shot him a not really angry look. jisung was joking, but he did feel kind of guilty, so he grabbed minhos head with both hands and gave the sore spot a little kiss. minho tensed a little when he felt hands on his head but didn’t move after. 

“there. is that better?” jisung cooed at the cute guy in front of him and let go of his head.

“maybe. anyway what i was asking before i was so rudely interrupted was what do you wanna do? watch a movie? lie next to each other and play games on our phones? talk about stuff? go outside?” the last option was obviously said to mock the wild-haired individual.

“where is the ‘eat snacks’ option?” jisung asked while taking a bite out of his breakfast, not bothering to swallow before speaking.

“that is included in every option of course.” minho said and rolled his eyes. he paused for a bit, thinking about something. he opened his mouth but closed it again. 

“what?” jisung asked. minho smiled and shrugged, moving himself to sit between jisungs legs, facing away from him. he leaned back leaning his head against the younger ones chest. jisung wrapped his arms around his chest to support him, his heartbeat picking up its pace. he almost forgot to ask again about the thing his friend was about to say. he rested his chin on the top of minhos head. 

“what?” he repeated. minho tilted his head back to look at jisung, his head pushing against jisungs chest and jisungs chin now resting on his forehead. 

“just thinking. you gave me a kiss and now we're cuddling… do you think your secret admirer would like that?” jisung usually understood his friend better than others, but minhos expression didn’t give away anything right now. he tilted his head down to take a better look at his face, but that didn’t turn out to be a very good idea. the first reason was that he still couldn’t read his friends expression and the second reason was that now their faces were _very_ close. he felt his cheeks heat up, minho was looking straight into his eyes, with those _beautiful eyes of h_ — _no jisung keep it cool just ask him something in return._ his eyes flicked away from minho for a bit before settling on his face again.

“and what if _you’re_ my secret admirer?” he raised his eyebrows in challenge, smirking slightly.

“then i wouldn’t tell you. not right now at least, you only got like two notes.” he answered, quite seriously? “wouldn’t want to ruin the fun so soon, right?”

minho was just teasing him right now, right? jisung tried to keep his breathing under control. _jesus keep it cool he didn’t even say anything, he’s just teasing._

“yeah that’s right.” jisung began slowly, thinking of what to say. he couldn’t think of anything smart-assy to say right now, so he chose to be somewhat serious. “but, if you’re not my secret admirer, you _are_ still my best friend and i won’t— _can not_ let some secret admirer take away giving hugs and kisses to my friends!”

minhos lips formed a smile he seemed to want to hide and he lowered his head. _was he getting a bit shy?_ if he was, then _cute_ , so jisung hugged a little tighter and went to lie on his back, bringing the cute older with him. he clapped his hands on minhos stomach a few times and then rubbed it, making him laugh. 

after that they laid in comfortable silence for a bit and jisung wondered what minho was thinking about, what minho thought of his secret admirer. he knew for a fact that the secret admirer wouldn’t make things awkward between them, that he would pick his friendship with minho above any secret admirer, and he trusted minho to put the same value in their friendship. after all, minho had said he was happy if jisung was happy. thinking about that made jisung feel happy already.

of course he thought about minho being his secret admirer, he had thought about every single one of his close friends as an option. well, he could rule out a few of them with a certain confidence. hyunjin and seungmin for kind of obvious reasons, they were fake dating and he knew hyunjin had actual feelings for seungmin. he didn’t know if seungmin returned them, he was less obvious about such things, but he wouldn’t have agreed if he was already jisungs secret admirer. then changbin, he was acting _very_ suspicious, but only as the messenger. when he caught changbin at his locker, sliding in the notes, he was surprised, but not as embarrassed as he would be if he was his secret admirer.

he couldn’t imagine jeongin doing something sappy like this and then call his own notes _awkward_. jisung didn’t have concrete evidence against jeongin but he didn’t act suspicious enough, having seen the notes, and the same applied to felix, even though he really didn’t have any other evidence against the latter. he just couldn’t imagine felix being that good at acting that he wouldn’t drop any hints while reading his own notes aloud.

that left _chan_ and _minho_. out of his friends they were the most suspicious and thinking about the possibility of one of them being his secret admirer made his head spin and his stomach flip in a way that made him want to stop thinking about it. he felt kind of bad for not having shown the notes to them, but for some reason he was afraid of their reaction. afraid of having some kind of confirmation that it was either them or not them. he still hadn’t really figured his own feelings out completely, but what he did know was that he felt pretty comfortable right now, with minho lying on top of him.

“hey sungie did you fall asleep?” minho whispered in a soft and tender voice, his head falling a bit to the side. jisung loved his friends soft side, that only came out when he was with his friends and even then you had to squint to see it, but it was definitely there. his heart melted a tiny bit and he thought he wouldn’t mind minho being his secret admirer. 

jisung stroked minhos chest and stomach as an answer. “yes.”

“okay then let’s eat some snacks and watch a movie?” 

“sounds like a good plan.”

* * *

**afraid tan + bink the twink**

**afraid tan :** changbin…

**bink the twink :** what

 **bink the twink :**?

 **bink the twink :** channie?

 **bink the twink :** u ok?

**afraid tan :** i

**bink the twink :** u ?

**afraid tan :** im kinda losing it

**bink the twink :** whats wrong?

**afraid tan :** ive been thinking too much ig

**bink the twink :** chan pls come to the point

**afraid tan :** idk i just 

**afraid tan :** i kinda Need to know

 **afraid tan :** i was telling myself it was fine

 **afraid tan :** u prob have ur reasons but

 **afraid tan :** i just dont understand

 **afraid tan :** it doesnt make sense

 **afraid tan :** pls at least tell me the reason u wont show me what u wrote

**bink the twink :** oh

 **bink the twink :** uh well

 **bink the twink :** i uhm…

**afraid tan :** changbin?

**bink the twink :** i cannot show u w/o permission from jisung

**afraid tan :** but

 **afraid tan :** look this is where i cant follow anymore

 **afraid tan :** u r pretending i dont know who wrote them

 **afraid tan :** i dont understand

 **afraid tan :** what are you doing bin

**bink the twink :** look

 **bink the twink :** its just 

**afraid tan :**?

**bink the twink :** im just looking out for you?

**afraid tan :**?

 **afraid tan :** u r really confusing me rn

 **afraid tan :** should i

 **afraid tan :** should i ask jisung directly

 **afraid tan :**?

**bink the twink :** …

 **bink the twink :** well hes hanging out w minho rn right

**afraid tan :** exactly

 **afraid tan :** tehn

 **afraid tan :** then

 **afraid tan :** then jisung can show him too

 **afraid tan :** right

**bink the twink :** uhm

**afraid tan :** please changbin idk what to think i might be getting jealous

**bink the twink :** what

 **bink the twink :** why

**afraid tan :** cuz

 **afraid tan :** because youre controlling more than i can understand and youre not explaining anything and i dont have anything im certain about rn so im making up all kinds of scenarios on this saturday afternoon and its not fun

**bink the twink :** oh shit

 **bink the twink :** i might have gotten myself into a rlly difficult position

 **bink the twink :** im so sorry chan idk what to do rn

**afraid tan :** just… just show me? tell me what youre doing?

**bink the twink :** pls pls pls dont get mad at me 

**afraid tan :** i want to say i wont

 **afraid tan :** and i will try my very best not to

 **afraid tan :** but im kinda not in a state to make such a promise rn

**bink the twink :** well the thing is

 **bink the twink :** i didnt take pics and u probs want pics

 **bink the twink :** so u hav to ask sungie

 **bink the twink :** and the other thing is

 **bink the twink :** first he probs wont respond right away cuz hes w minho

 **bink the twink :** second he probs wants to show it to minho too if 

**bink the twink :** and probs not in person so youll hav to wait longer

 **bink the twink :** but yeah u should ask sungie maybe

 **bink the twink :** pls do not do anything else than ask tho

 **bink the twink :** he did nothing wrong

**afraid tan :** changbin u r scaring me

 **afraid tan :** its not helping me calm down

**bink the twink :** sorrysorrysorry

**afraid tan :** ok i will do that ig…

**afraid tan + ji$$$ung B-) :**

**afraid tan :** hey sungie take ur time responding but

 **afraid tan :** i was just rlly curious about the notes u got

 **afraid tan :** u dont have to send me if u dont want

 **afraid tan :** and if u do pls show minho too so he wont feel left out

 **afraid tan :** anyway feel free to ignore this

* * *

minho had everything he could want on this saturday afternoon, sitting on jisungs bed, watching some bad teen movie on a laptop - the second bad teen movie - snuggled up against each other. and, of course he couldn't forget, eating snacks. jisungs phone was buzzing somewhere near their feet but they didn't pay it any mind. 

he was kind of watching the movie, but he also wasn't, the story went all kinds of places in record time and it was pretty hard to follow. 

“wait… i thought jennifer was susans sister?” jisung murmured while shoving a gummy into his mouth.

“isn't she just her friend?” minho answered absently, waving a chip around. “wait, why is she kissing brad right now wasn't brad with trevor?”

“ _who_ the heck is _trevor_?” 

“the blond tank top dude with— no wait, the rosy haired guy who wore sunglasses? he was looking at brad all like ' _damn'_ right?”

jisung threw his hands up in defeat. “i don't get it.”

minho took the opportunity to snatch a gummy out of the boys hand and eat it. jisung tried to save to poor gummy worm but ended up shoving his hand into the culprits face. 

“hey— whoops sorry.” he snorted and giggled. minho loved jisungs smile, it always made him feel happy… not that he would say that out loud, though. jisung could probably read it off his face anyway, they could read each other quite well, a benefit they earned from all of the moments spent together. 

they stopped watching the movie altogether, bidding susan, jennifer, brad and trevor or whatever goodbye to steal snacks from each other and roll around the bed, pinching and _lightly_ shoving each other, and grabbing each others limbs. 

the movie was playing the credits when they both plopped down, lying next to one another, breathing heavily, exhausted from chasing each other and laughing. 

“i didn't prepare to physically exert myself this weekend.” jisung panted as he combed a hand through his slightly sweaty hair, still smiling. he dropped his arm to his side again and their fingers touched lightly. jisung committed to the movement and linked their hands. normally, minho would comment something in the likes of _'your hand is sweaty'_ but he was too exhausted for that right now. besides, he was in no position to be pointing out sweaty hands right now, as his own were starting to become moist as well. he turned his head toward the person lying next to him and his actions were mirrored. 

jisung was looking at him, cheeks a bit red. minho felt his cheeks becoming warmer as their eyes locked. without thinking he inched closer, making the younger go a bit cross-eyed from still looking into the others eyes. their noses touched ever so slightly and minho could feel jisungs breaths on his lips, _this is a bad idea,_ he thought, but didn't move away. he knew jisung wouldn't do anything right now, _or would he?_ the way his friend was still looking into his eyes made his stomach flip in anticipation. he squeezed their hands a little and—

jisung jumped when his phone started heavily buzzing. _jesus christ._ he almost had a heart attack, stupid phone. maybe it was for the best though, minho was absolutely _not_ thinking about what to do after, if they really… went through with what minho thought they were about to do.

jisungs face was bright red now, as he gave minho an apologetic look. minho replaced the shock still on his face with a reassuring smile, _it's okay sungie._ jisung crawled over to his phone to answer it. 

“hi? changbin?” _changbin? what the…_

“hello?” jisung frowned and moved the phone in front of him, back to his ear and in front of him again. minho crawled over to see what was going on. 

“he hung up?” they looked at the phone and then at each other, eyebrows raised in question. the phone buzzed again briefly and jisung almost yeeted it out of his hands. it was probably a text from changbin explaining why he called and hung up immediately. 

“oh he called accidentally.” _accidentally?_ for some reason minho doubted it, but not enough to tell jisung. 

“hey chan send me something too.” when jisungs expression became a bit strained, minho moved to take a look at the screen, but his friend quickly turned it off, earning a questioning look from him. 

“what did chan send you?” 

“uhm, he wanted to see my notes and uhm he wanted me to show them to you as well.” he was turning his phone around in his hands. minho didn't know what to say. why was chan so fixated on seeing the notes? what was his deal? jisung kept quiet, so minho tried saying something. 

“do you want to?” 

“well i think it's kinda embarrassing to show you guys in person, but i also feel bad that you haven't seen them so i guess i'll send a pic later.” 

okay, that was fine, if he was comfortable doing it. minho didn't exactly understand why jisung was embarrassed to show them, but he also wasn't planning on pressing him into explaining. sometimes there weren't logical reasons to do things and this seemed like a time where jisung also didn't really get it. 

“okay. let's do something else now.” 

jisung threw his phone to the corner of the bed, focused on minho again and nodded. they banned the secret admirer and the notes from their minds and continued talking about nonsense, watching videos and eating snacks. they ate dinner together with jisungs parents and minho left when it was way past dark outside, and he didn't care to look at his messages until the next morning. 

* * *

**afraid tan + ji$$$ung B-)**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ill send them later maybe!

**ji$$$ung B-) :** *photo attached*

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** *photo attached*

  
  


**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) + ji$$$ung B-)**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** *photo attached*

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** *photo attached*

  
  


**afraid tan + bink the twink**

**afraid tan :** CHANGBIN 

**afraid tan :** BIN YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO

 **afraid tan :** sorry im not mad

 **afraid tan :** just freakkng confused

**bink the twink :** uhm ywah 

**bink the twink :** bout tht

 **bink the twink :** ig ji send u the notes?

**afraid tan :** yes

 **afraid tan :** pls

 **afraid tan :** explain

 **afraid tan :** pls

 **afraid tan :** 'i think u r cute'?? 

**afraid tan :** 'your heart smile is very contagious'? 

**afraid tan :** ???? 

**bink the twink :** wait two secs

 **bink the twink :** mayb u shld talk to the person who wrote tht 

**afraid tan :** what????????????????????? 

**bink the twink :** u can talk to him on monday

**afraid tan :** wait it wasnt YOU??????? 

**afraid tan :** changbin

 **afraid tan :** changbin i will Not be able to Sleep 

**afraid tan :** i do Not Understand. 

**bink the twink :** sorry i 

**bink the twink :** there is 

**bink the twink :** look its actually very funny if u think bout it

 **bink the twink :** why dont u come over and ill explain 

**afraid tan :** ok i will

 **afraid tan :** ill calm down a bit first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger hahahahaha sorry ;)
> 
> things will be explained soon, but maybe not to you guys yet  
> gotta keep you on your toes am i right


	6. yo hhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afraid tan : yo hhhhh 
> 
> suengnim 8-) : chan u ok there bud
> 
> hyunpants :-p : feel like looking thru the window again
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : can i come
> 
> hyunpants :-p : yeh 
> 
> afraid tan : yo hhhhh 
> 
> jeongout : Nasty 
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : can i come 2
> 
> hyunpants :-p : yeh 
> 
> afraid tan : yo hhhhh 
> 
> bink the twink : chan istg !!!! 
> 
> suengnim 8-) : pls bin hes having fun
> 
> afraid tan : yeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things Are Explained.
> 
> this is a bit of a shorter and less eventful chapter but some things'll become clearer and we have some crack as usual
> 
> enjoooooy yo hhhhh

**gr8 guys**

**hyunpants :-p :** good day everyone did anyone write down the physics hw

**suengnim 8-) :** idk if u guys have the same but we had to do these ones

 **suengnim 8-) :** *photo attached*

**hyunpants :-p :** thx thx thx sweetie 💕💖💞💓💗💓💞💖💕💖💞💓💗💕💖💞💓💞💕💗💖💓💞💕💞💗💗💞💕💗💖💕💓💗💖

**suengnim 8-) :** np my prince <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** gross guys pls stop

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** no one wants to see this

**jeongout :** wow someones grumpy? 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i thought u found it gross too

**jeongout :** yeh but not like seriously 

**afraid tan :** hes prob also not serious

**suengnim 8-) :** we r also not serious 

**bink the twink :** hey chan minho

 **bink the twink :** i need help w my english hw

 **bink the twink :** can u guys come over

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i suck @ english what

**bink the twink :** then chan can help u 2

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** who says i need help

**bink the twink :** u just did

 **bink the twink :** just come over

 **bink the twink :** or else ill feel dumb

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wow thx 

**afraid tan :** itll be fun 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok

**suengnim 8-) :** good luck guys

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** good luck :-))) 

**jeongout :** oh? 

**hyunpants :-p :** ? 

**jeongout :** interesting 

**suengnim 8-) :** jeongin

**jeongout :** hi

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** whats interesting? 

**jeongout :** just

 **jeongout :** seungmin wishing them good luck 

**suengnim 8-) :** ok

**hyunpants :-p :** why

 **hyunpants :-p :** seungmin is sweet 

**jeongout :** ok

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** u guys r confusing :-) 

**jeongout :** ok

**suengnim 8-) :** ok

* * *

chan was suddenly nervous about meeting with his friends. changbin had explained everything to him last night and was probably trying to get them to talk. chan didn't know how to feel about the whole situation yet, so talking would be a good idea. whenever he thought about it himself his stomach would twist and he felt like throwing up. he didn't want to feel like that, he wanted to understand and feel fine and the only way to achieve that was to talk it out. 

he didn't bother grabbing a jacket for the short walk to changbins and left his house, letting out a deep sigh while closing the door behind him. 

when he reached changbins front door and knocked, he heard footsteps behind him. 

“hi chan.” he turned around to find minho behind him, whose face didn't reveal any hint of emotion. chan nodded as a greeting. changbin opened the door, greeted them and invited his friends in. 

“do you want anything to drink?” changbin walked into his kitchen. 

“let's just talk. that's why we're here right?” minho walked into the spacious living room and plopped down on the couch. 

“ok.” changbin and chan followed minho and took a seat. “i uhm, i didn't tell minho everything yet.”

“chan is also writing notes and he is not paying you and he probably had the idea earlier or we are creepily in sync and he writes notes like crazy. is that right?” minho had it pretty right which surprised chan, since minho only read the notes this morning as far as he knew. the boy still didn’t show any signs of how he felt about the situation, though, while chan felt like the uneasiness was evident on his own face.

“yes that is sort of right. let me just explain everything in order so we won’t misunderstand each other.” changbin took a deep breath, looked at his friends for a moment and then sighed. “okay here we go.” 

“okay well so it started when i borrowed chans notes for history that one time i was sick a couple of weeks ago and i saw he had written little doodles and messages in the margins and i read them and they seemed to be about jisung, so of course i told him i read them and he confirmed they were about jisung. i was like ‘that’s so cute! you should tell him’, but of course chan was too scared and embarrassed.” changbin began, chan remembered all of this vividly and his ears heated up a little as changbin exposed him. 

“we started talking about it a couple of times and one day i said jisung would be happy to read the little messages he wrote and then chan, yes _he_ suggested it, brought up putting messages in his locker anonymously. i immediately thought that was a good idea so i encouraged him, but he said he needed to think about it and organize the notes first. 

i told him that if he wanted, i could write the notes and put them in jisungs locker so he could stay as anonymous as possible and then he seemed to get a bit excited about the idea and said he would send me some messages once he had organized them.

then some time went by and i was talking to minho after photography club and he was looking at the pics he had taken that day and he was kinda swooning at—”

“was not.” minho interrupted changbin, who looked at him still open-mouthed.

“you were—”

“not _swooning._ just… just looking. the pic was very nice and jisung looked cute.” minho was for the first time today showing a hint of emotion, which was… embarrassment? chan thought he saw a tint of pink dusting his cheeks. he could definitely relate and it was kind of endearing, minho trying to justify his _swooning_.

“okay whatever, anyway he was _swooning_ over a picture he had taken of jisung and without thinking i asked him about it. he tried to be all smart-ass about it at first _of course_ ,” changbin rolled his eyes, but then made a proud face. “but i saw right through him and, and again i am going to emphasize that i was _not_ thinking, i told him he should tell jisung. he then got all quiet and stuff and i finally realized the situation i was in. and then...”

he paused for a second, thinking about what to say, perhaps thinking how to phrase the sentence that was coming. he already told chan all this, so chan knew what was coming, but he still hadn’t fully processed it all, especially the bit that he suspected was coming now.

“then minho said, and i already told chan this and he didn’t believe me but minho now is here to testify and confirm, he said: ‘what if i tell him _anonymously?_ like, write him a letter, or, you know, put notes in his locker like they do in those sappy teen movies?’ and i was like ‘what the fuck.’ but he really said it.” changbin stopped and looked at minho, who nodded.

“yep i said that.” minho turned to chan, looking him straight in the eyes. chans eyes were wide in shock. _wow that’s crazy._ he already heard it, but hearing it from minho was something else. minho still had his gaze locked with chan and soon they erupted in laughter. it was the kind of laughter that came suddenly and went on for a bit too long, making your stomach and cheeks hurt. changbin chuckled awkwardly at the sight, a little confused perhaps.

“i cannot believe we _both_ thought of the same cheesy stupid thing!” minho yelled, slapping the couch. “of course _you_ would write _awkward_ notes.”

if they didn’t know each other so well, chan would be offended, but truth be told, his notes were kind of awkward, especially the way changbin had grouped them, and he was a bit jealous at first, but it _was_ funny that they both thought of the same thing, and it _was_ minho that was his co-secret-admirer and not some stranger, so he laughed.

“shut up.” he giggled. “that’s because of changbin!”

changbin slapped the older lightly, trying to act offended but he was smiling.

“oh yeah changbin, please tell me what happened after.” minho said after he had calmed a little.

“okay—” chan snorted. “are you guys done laughing? i get it it’s funny and believe me, i’m glad you guys are laughing, but it caused me a lot of trouble so please have some respect.”

changbins words were serious but he spoke the last bit in a baby voice and pouted, so the older boys could not take him seriously and only laughed harder. changbin just waited patiently until they were done.

“can i cont— okay i’ll wait— oh you guys are done? okay i will continue. so, minho had just also proposed to be jisungs secret admirer and i kinda panicked and told him that it was the greatest idea he ever had. i realized what i had just said and then i asked him how he was planning to hide himself if jisung knew his handwriting. he thought for a bit and then he looked at me with his _shitty idea face_ and i knew i had sincerely _fucked up_. i knew i would get myself, and probably you guys too, into some real shit but i was already too far in to back out. anyway, he said he would pay me to write the notes for him and put them in jisungs locker. i agreed of course because i had no other choice really. i thought well maybe it will work out after all. the same day chan send me like five messages he wrote, all cheesy but also cute, as expected of our cute channie.” changbin cooed at his friend. chan felt his ears heat up again and minho grinned at him.

“and i wrote them all down and stuff but minho took his gosh darn time thinking of messages so i had to hurry him up because chan kept sending me stuff and i was writing them down but was not putting them in jisungs locker because then minho would get suspicious and i was _not_ ready to tell you guys, because— as you guys _may have noticed_ , i didn’t tell you guys until it was maybe a bit too late. chan started asking questions and i had to hurry minho up but then _he_ started asking questions and i had to make up all kinds of excuses, you guys made my life pretty hard thank you very much—”

“you made your own life hard thank you very much.” minho shot back, but changbin ignored him.

“anyway minho wrote a really boring and bland ‘i think u r cute’, after thinking _way too long_ about it, as his first message and then i could _finally_ stuff some notes into jisungs locker and i decided to put in two from chan, because he wrote a _lot_ , and of course the only one i had from minho. and yeah, minho didn’t want to send one every day _‘gotta keep him on his toes, right’_ ” changbin made a mocking face. “so that made things even more suspicious for chan but anyway that’s about it.”

a silence fell and chan took the opportunity to process everything again. he felt infinitely better than yesterday, now that he had laughed about everything with minho and knew that there were no hard feelings. 

“so, what are you guys going to do now?” changbin asked. 

“well, _obviously_ we're going to work together now, right chan?” minho looked at him for confirmation. 

“yeah, _obviously_ .” chan was so relieved, he couldn't have wished for a better co-secret-admirer than minho. his friend was perhaps even closer to jisung than he was, so he felt comfortable sharing his feelings with him and was confident in the fact that minho was good for both him and their crush. normally people would feel jealous or competitive, if they found out someone had a crush on the same person as them, and chan _did_ feel jealous, but now he only felt relieved, excited even, to plan some cheesy secret admirer stuff with his friend. 

“okay good, thank the lord.” changbin sighed and laughed. “i take it i still have to be your messenger?” 

* * *

**gr8 guys**

**jeongout :** guys

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** sup innie :-) 

**jeongout :** guess what i got a secret admirer too

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** really?? 

**suengnim 8-) :** u dont

**jeongout :** ok i dont i was just bored

**hyunpants :-p :** aw its ok innie we love u 

**jeongout :** i know

 **jeongout :** i was joking 

**jeongout :** and ew i dont even want a secret admirer 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** its fun tho

**jeongout :** yeah if smone else has one

 **jeongout :** not me thx v much uwu

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh ok haha

**hyunpants :-p :** u guys kno if the hyungs r still w each other

**ji$$$ung B-) :** idk they were helping binnie w hw right

**jeongout :** oh yeah hw

**hyunpants :-p :** cuz i was taking a walk w kkami a while ago and i heard screaming from bins house but i didnt see anything thru the windows

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh 

**jeongout :** u looked thru the windows?? 

**jeongout :** big stalker vibes

**hyunpants :-p :** i was worried its not stalking

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeh its not

**suengnim 8-) :** are they ok? 

**suengnim 8-) :** did they sound angry? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** why

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** why wld they b angry??? 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** HYUNJIN U WERE STALKING BIN

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** he jst said its nkt stalking he was worried

**jeongout :** nkt

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** nkt

**afraid tan :** we weren't angry we were just laughing

**bink the twink :** cuz chan and minho were so in sync it was scary af

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** funny af***

**ji$$$ung B-) :** oh good B-) 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** so seungmin was stressing us out for Nothing 

**jeongout :** no

 **jeongout :** sngmn does Not do Things fr Nothing 

**hyunpants :-p :** minnie was worried? 

**suengnim 8-) :** jeongin Cryptid

 **suengnim 8-) :** yeah a bit but its fine so

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** B-) 

**afraid tan :** B) 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-O! 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** B-)

**hyunpants :-p :** wtf

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok regrets

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i tried it cuz it has goggles but

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** still creeped out by the nose

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** but w/o its just ugly

**ji$$$ung B-) :** B-/

**jeongout :** u ghys r having a gr8 time i see

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ghys

**bink the twink :** yeh

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ghys

**afraid tan :** yo hhhhh 

**suengnim 8-) :** chan u ok there bud

**hyunpants :-p :** feel like looking thru the window again

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** can i come

**hyunpants :-p :** yeh 

**afraid tan :** yo hhhhh 

**jeongout :** Nasty 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** can i come 2

**hyunpants :-p :** yeh 

**afraid tan :** yo hhhhh 

**bink the twink :** chan istg !!!! 

**suengnim 8-) :** pls bin hes having fun

**afraid tan :** yeh

**suengnim 8-) :** yo hhhhh 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yo hhhhh 

**jeongout :** yo hhhhh 

**hyunpants :-p :** yo hhhhh

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yo hhhhh

  
 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yo hhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo hhhhh


	7. ur feelings R Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you okay minnie? you haven’t touched your food.” hyunjin was looking up at him, his head leaning on seungmins shoulder, a worried look painted on his pretty face.
> 
> “yeah was just thinking about some stuff. don’t worry about me.” he shrugged and patted his friend on his head. a laugh came from across the table, where minho was enjoying his lunch.
> 
> “you’re always thinking about some stuff.” he found it necessary to comment. seungmin just shot him a stone-faced look. 
> 
> “yeah, it’s called being thoughtful.” hyunjin defended him as he lifted his head to plant a kiss on seungmins cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back on the seungjin train for this chapter! they plan a date, hyunjin has crappy classmates and seungmin has a good talk with jeongin, but not as good as jeongin wants. he just wants his friends to be happy together
> 
> also jisung dies briefly cuz of seungmin (dont take me too seriously tho)
> 
> enjooooyyy

jisung had kept on receiving notes every other day for two weeks, three notes to be exact, so in that aspect nothing had changed. the thing that _had_ changed after the first weekend, was that changbin had stopped complaining and everyone else had stopped questioning _every single thing_ concerning the secret admirer, at least in public, when they were in front of jisung. 

seungmin had noticed a slight change in the way his hyungs acted after that weekend and he couldn’t help but suspect that they had talked about the secret admirer together. the conclusion seungmin had arrived on about the situation was that chan and minho were somehow _both_ jisungs secret admirer and they didn’t know about each other until that sunday. 

there didn’t seem to be any hard feelings _at all_ so he decided to let it be. jisung was happy and still didn’t want to know anything, and his hyungs were happy, so it was all fine. besides, seungmin had his own _stuff_ to figure out. the fake dating situation was not really something that had changed seungmins daily life, it had only brought him more cuddles during lunch breaks. some people asked him if he was dating hyunjin and asked why he didn’t show him off more, and he always felt a little awkward answering.

he told most people he just wasn’t a showy person in general and that hyunjin would get embarrassed if he gave him too much affection. it was sort of true, hyunjin would get a little red every time seungmin initiated something, and he really wasn’t a very showy person, but also hyunjin had never complained about him showing too much affection.

he had said he was okay with everything and seungmin believed him, he never showed any discomfort, even when seungmin gave him a very rare kiss on the cheek. when seungmin thought about this fact his chest would tighten and his hands would get sweaty. he and hyunjin had been close friends for as long as he could remember, but he had never thought about his friend in a romantic way before. he couldn’t deny he liked it when hyunjin held his hand or hugged him, but he always thought he just liked it when he could make his friend smile.

seungmin had now also discovered he kind of liked _giving_ hyunjin affection as well, as this made hyunjin smile, maybe even wider than when he was giving affection himself. seungmin had never been a particularly clingy person, he had hugged hyunjin many times, or held his hands in comfort when he needed some cheering up, but now he found himself doing it also without any reasons except for being a believable fake boyfriend, and he liked it. so, perhaps this fake dating situation was a pretty good thing, aside from the fun he had when being dramatic with his friend. 

he didn’t want to think about his feelings towards hyunjin too much yet, he kind of just wanted to enjoy and not think about what he felt or what hyunjin may or may not feel. _after all, if hyunjin had any feelings for me, he would've asked me to be his_ real _boyfriend right? no, seungmin, you said you wouldn't think about it. stop._ he shook his head to shake the thoughts.

“you okay minnie? you haven’t touched your food.” hyunjin was looking up at him, his head leaning on seungmins shoulder, a worried look painted on his pretty face.

“yeah was just thinking about some stuff. don’t worry about me.” he shrugged and patted his friend on his head. a laugh came from across the table, where minho was enjoying his lunch.

“you’re _always_ thinking about some stuff.” he found it necessary to comment. seungmin just shot him a stone-faced look. 

“yeah, it’s called being _thoughtful._ ” hyunjin defended him as he lifted his head to plant a kiss on seungmins cheek. he felt his heartbeat speed up and swallowed. hyunjin snuggled his head back on seungmins shoulder and felix cooed at them.

“guys you are starting to look like _real_ boyfriends.” jisung laughed, almost yelled.

“that’s the whole point, right.” jeongin said and he wiggled his eyebrows at the cuddling pair. seungmin rolled his eyes.

“hey you guys, sorry for, like, interrupting, but can i ask you something, specifically the lovebirds over there?” someone seungmin recognized as a classmate of hyunjin, felix and jeongin pointed to them. he didn’t wait for them to answer his question and continued speaking.

“you guys have been dating for like two weeks now or something, right? well i guess i should say you guys have been all cuddly during lunch breaks for about two weeks now, but anyway. are you _really_ dating?” he asked.

“yes, i already told you that.” hyunjin tensed a bit and grabbed seungmins arm, to emphasize that yes they were dating. 

“yeah, well then why don’t you guys go on dates or something? you both take pics of a lot of things, including each other and post them on insta and stuff but we never see you guys go on dates or something.” the boy said and seungmin noticed a whole group of people looking at them, probably the ‘we’ he was referring to. 

“well maybe that’s none of your business.” seungmin said, a little more annoyed than he would like, but it really was none of their business.

“well _okay_ , but isn't it kinda selfish to like date hyunjin but, like, not really date him? you know.” he turned his attention to hyunjin now and seungmin didn't like where he was going. “there are people who'd treat you better.”

hyunjin shot up and gave his classmate a look that was almost _furious,_ and he looked like a different person. 

“you don't know anything about how seungmin treats me! i cannot imagine anyone treating me better than him.” he hissed and the boys eyes got wide. 

“wow, okay. well it's still kinda weird, just know that we— uhm there are people who are interested, like, actually or something. uhm. bye.” he went back to his table and started talking with his friends, who eyed them a couple more times. 

hyunjin sighed, closing his eyes and slumped against his friend, who slung an arm around him. his friends all shared looks of disbelief. 

“what was _that_ for?” changbin frowned at the group of people who were just looking. 

“rude?” felix said. 

“are you guys okay?” chan was worried, of course, but hyunjin nodded. 

“are you sure? you seemed kinda angry, hyunjin.” jisung said. 

“yes because they didn't have to be all mean and imply that seungmin isn't worthy of me or something!” hyunjin lifted his head up again, but seungmin pulled his arm gently to tell him _calm down a bit._ he conformed and lowered his head onto his fake boyfriends shoulder again and added softly: “rather it's the other way around.”

no. this made something flare up in seungmins chest and made him want to grab his friends face and yell at him, telling him everything that was good about him. 

“it's okay jinnie, it doesn't bother me, you don't have to get mad for my sake.” he told him instead and squeezed his shoulder. he examined his friends face to see if he was okay and offered him a smile when their eyes met. for a moment, he forgot about everything else, that his friends were watching them, that they were sitting at their usual lunch table. he just saw his friend, saw how a smile formed on his face, one _he_ had caused, a smile that he wanted to see for the rest of his days. 

“okay if they saw you two be like _this,_ ” minho gestured vaguely in their direction, “then they would definitely believe you guys are dating.”

seungmin felt his cheeks heat up, being caught in such a simple yet intimate moment. they moved on from the topic soon after and he hoped hyunjin wouldn’t be bothered about the matter anymore.

  
  


* * *

**gr8 guys**

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** forgot 2 ask

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** r u guys gonna go on fake dates now as well

**ji$$$ung B-) :** he says he has to talk 2 hyunjin bout this

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** hyunjin says he likes hanging out w minnie so he wouldnt mind

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** but u know doesnt want things to seem/feel forced

**ji$$$ung B-) :** minnie also says fuck those guys

**afraid tan :** tell him language

**ji$$$ung B-) :** he says stop txting this its weird talking like this

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** is this a yes or a no tho

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** he says maybe they could take pics while just hanging out or sumn

**afraid tan :** tell them they dont have to do anything they dont want

**ji$$$ung B-) :** seungmin says he isnt doing this ‘like this’

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** and i think he means via text and via me and stuff

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** tell him to get his own phone then

**ji$$$ung B-) :** he is grabbing mine

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** n telllngminh t b *** ppatenikt

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** patient

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** i thnk thsss is s goobyye

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** rip

**afraid tan :** sungie noooooooooo

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** shed a tear for our fallen hero :’-(

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** flixie wht does hyunjin think

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** he also thinks its sad jisung had to be sacrificed

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :**.

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh yh bout that ofc

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** he also wants to talk in person

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** or at least directly

**afraid tan :** which is completely valid so we should all leave them alone and pay attention now :)

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok

* * *

felix put his phone down.

“hyunjin you should ask seungmin on a real date.” jeongin whipped his head over to his tall classmate, whose lips formed a thin line. he shook his head almost unnoticeably. 

“why not? have these two weeks not been enough evidence that at least things will not be awkward if he rejects you?” jeongin reached over his table and grabbed his friends shoulder and tried to look him in the eyes. he just wanted him to see that seungmin really did like him very much, it was so obvious! jeongin was a little unsure about seungmin and fake dating at first, even though he had suggested him, because seungmin wasn’t one to be very openly clingy and jeongin didn’t know if hyunjins feelings were returned, but seungmin actually looked very happy and comfortable cuddling hyunjin. it made jeongin happy seeing his friends happy, but it also frustrated him that it was ‘fake’, when it _could_ be real.

the past two weeks he witnessed some sort of awakening in seungmin and he suspected he was realizing his feelings for hyunjin. he didn’t know for sure, but what he did know was that they both cared deeply for each other and things wouldn’t be awkward. today was another confirmation of that, the way hyunjin got uncharacteristically mad at his classmate for an implied insult towards seungmin and the way seungmin immediately wanted to cheer him up again and succeeded.

“that may be true, but…” hyunjin trailed off and felix smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. “but if i ask him to go on a real date with me and he rejects me, i doubt he would want to continue this fake dating stuff. and then people will continue to confess or try again with me and i will still think they are not seungmin.”

he sighed, his expression becoming sad. jeongins chest tightened and he would hug his friend if there wasn’t a stupid table in the way. luckily felix was already stroking his arm like the sweet boy he was.

“even if seungmin wants to continue after rejecting me, i will only feel incredibly guilty.”

“but what if he _doesn’t_ reject you?” felix beat jeongin to it.

“but what if he _does?_ i don’t think i can take that chance right now.” hyunjin picked up his pencil, signalling his friends to drop the subject. 

“you know he loves you, right?” jeongin said and hyunjin nodded hesitantly, already back to work. jeongin sighed, _he can be a little more confident about that._ he picked up his pencil as well but couldn’t write anything down. he really needed to know something right now.

he grabbed his phone, which normally never left his bag during class, felix was a way faster typer after all, and opened one of the chats and spaced his texts on purpose, so he could send many and maybe get the other to respond quickly.

  
  


**suengnim 8-) + jeongout**

**jeongout :** yo seungmin

 **jeongout :** i know u nvr txt during class

 **jeongout :** but i also nvr do it

 **jeongout :** so

 **jeongout :** if i can make an exception

 **jeongout :** so can u

 **jeongout :** anyway

 **jeongout :** i Need to Know

 **jeongout :** do u have feelings for jinnie

 **jeongout :**?

 **jeongout :** pls respond cuz im impatient

 **jeongout :** and cannot concentrate

 **jeongout :** if i do not know

 **jeongout :** so

 **jeongout :** if i fail this class

 **jeongout :** its ur fault

**suengnim 8-) :** jesus christ i thought someone was dying

 **suengnim 8-) :** or calling me or sumn

 **suengnim 8-) :** u cant blame me for failing a class

**jeongout :** i can

 **jeongout :** now answer me

**suengnim 8-) :** jisung is VERY curious what is going on

**jeongout :** well then tell him too or be fast

 **jeongout :** stop stalling

**suengnim 8-) :** ok well

 **suengnim 8-) :** jisung is reading just so u know

**jeongout :** ok

**suengnim 8-) :** uhm its

 **suengnim 8-) :** i think so but

 **suengnim 8-) :** its not important rn

**jeongout :** not importatn???????????

 **jeongout :** minnie answer me

 **jeongout :** ur feelings R Important.

 **jeongout :** minnie

**suengnim 8-) :** sorry ji was yelling at me nd ppl were looking

**jeongout :** well deserve thx ji

**suengnim 8-) :** i just dont want to think bout it

**jeongout :** why not

**suengnim 8-) :** cuz reasons

 **suengnim 8-) :** im his fake bf

 **suengnim 8-) :** not his real one

**jeongout :** but u could be

**suengnim 8-) :** im not doing this rn

**jeongout :** min

**suengnim 8-) :** bye

**jeongout :** im talking 2 u bout this again!

* * *

jeongin let out a deep sigh. why was his friend this stubborn? what was even the big problem? he decided to not break his head over this right now and just focus on trying to do the stupid history assignment.

after school he pondered who he should kindly harass, hyujin or seungmin, or if he should leave it to them, but he came up with a better idea.

“hyunjin come with me for a sec, felix you can come too if you don’t wanna go home yet.” he grabbed hyunjins wrist and started walking towards seungmins locker, felix followed them. he saw his two friends from the same year talking in front of the taller ones locker. 

“hi guys!” jisung greeted them and seungmin waved. 

“you two can talk now.” jeongin shoved hyunjin towards the lockers.

“jeez innie you have to work on your patience.” seungmin rolled his eyes.

“well, he is right you two should talk and we are curious so you should do it now.” _thanks jisung._ the three boys took a step back to give the other two some space. jeongin saw hyunjin was about to say something when he was interrupted by a yell coming from felix. he quickly turned his head and saw felix do the same. _huh?_ before he could see what caused the yell the boy who was standing on the other side of him yelled as well. _oh no, i’m next._

and indeed, before he could prepare himself, run or duck, he felt fingers wrap around his sides and _pinch_. he screeched and jumped. who did he have to punch? he turned around to find jisung already slapping a laughing chan with no force at all. okay so he didn’t have to punch anyone, good. 

when chan finally stopped laughing he asked if there was a reason for this sudden hangout at the lockers, but before anyone could answer a small annoyance joined them. 

“group meeting?” he asked. he eyed the two boys standing closest to the lockers and raised his eyebrows. “or are we ganging up on those two?” 

“no, changbin, they were about to talk and we were about to listen.” jeongin explained. as expected the one friend who was still missing, joined them as well. 

“are we gossiping?” he asked. _jesus._ maybe seungmin was a little bit right and jeongin had to work on his patience, but not now.

“oh, wait, i see. this is about the going on dates and stuff.” minho said.

“guys be quiet. hyunjin and seungmin need to talk.” jeongin ordered everyone and they listened. _as they should._ everyone was quiet for a moment as hyunjin and seungmin turned towards each other, thinking about what to say.

“i wouldn’t mind hanging out with you and posting a pic on instagram about it. maybe we can try and see what works best?” hyunjins voice was timid and unsure and it made jeongin kind of angry. he hoped it was because they were being watched and not because he had no confidence. _seungmin grab his hand or something!_ he urged him with his mind, hoping their not really existing telepathic connection wasn’t too weak in a public space. 

he seemed to have gotten the gist of the message because he smiled briefly at hyunjin, which of course made him feel more at ease. 

“sure, why not. should we hang out tomorrow after school?” seungmin proposed and his friend nodded. his smile widened. “it’s a date then! see you tomorrow, my prince.” 

hyunjin laughed as seungmin took hold of his hand and dramatically kissed it.

“i already miss you, my sweetheart.” he said, just sweet enough to not be sincere, and placed a quick and small kiss on the others cheek. this caused the boys watching to start hollering, including jeongin himself. _you go hyunjin!!_

“see that wasn’t so hard right?” jeongin said, trying to be heard over the hollering that made hyunjin laugh. 

“who said it would be hard? you guys made it hard by trying to get us to talk over text in a weird way.” seungmin said after he had tried to compose himself discreetly, but jeongin saw that he was _totally swooning_ over getting a small peck on his cheek from hyunjin.

“okay, whatever you say, it would have worked if you guys weren’t so keen on not texting in class or something.” minho said as the hollering stopped and the people who were watching moved on with their lives. “anyway, since we are all gathered here why don't we go home together? you guys came by bike?” 

* * *

they rode home together, seungmin and jeongin eventually parting ways with the rest for the last minute of their way home. jeongin took this opportunity to ask his friend some personal questions.

“so…” he started. 

“yes.” seungmin said before jeongin could finish, he didn’t look at him. _huh?_

“yes?” he asked. seungmin turned his head to look at him.

“yes is my answer to your question. yes i have feelings for hyunjin. you were going to ask about that, right?” his friend was completely and utterly serious and jeongin had not seen this confession coming. he blinked and his friend sighed, turning his head to look forward again. 

“it’s just that…” he trailed off, chewing on his lip a bit. before they knew it they arrived at seungmins house and jeongin had followed him without a second thought. they got off their bikes and put them on their stand, not putting them away yet. 

“look, i haven't really thought about it much, but i'm kinda scared to do so.” jeongin tilted his head and frowned at the taller boy. 

“why?” 

“i don't know. what if— what if i'll take things too seriously and make things awkward? or if it becomes obvious or— uhm. yeah. what if i start to actually… uhh fall in love with him?” the last part of his sentence almost became inaudible, but jeongin heard it alright. it was a rare sight to see seungmin scared. and scared of what? he thought falling in love was supposed to be beautiful, especially between two friends. 

“what's wrong with that?” 

“look, i already care way too much about him, i almost started yelling at him because he said something about not being worthy of me or something, so, if i start to care— or feel, even more… then maybe i'll do stupid things.” 

jeongin knew what it felt like, wanting to yell some confidence into his friends, because he cared very much for them. doing stupid things because of that also didn't sound too far-fetched for him, but hearing _seungmin_ worry about doing stupid things because of _feelings,_ was weird. his friend was chaotic sometimes, yes, but never without intent. he always thought before he did something. 

“anyway, i don't even know. feelings are confusing and… ugh. he probably doesn't even return my feelings anyway, else he would've asked me to be his real boyfriend, right?” seungmin said, grabbing his bike again to put away and waving his hand to signal the conversation was over and jeongin could go home, but he didn't move. _well hyunjin wanted to ask you but he was scared._

“you don't know that. maybe he was scared. or he figured out his feelings later just like you.” he said. his friend stopped in his tracks. 

“maybe.” he paused for a bit. “but as i said, don't wanna think about it too much.”

he started walking again, bidding jeongin a silent goodbye. jeongin rolled his eyes, grabbed his bike and walked the short distance to his own house. _so stubborn_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your feelings are important suengiedaengie....


	8. chan How Could U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird flex but ok 0:-) : they kinda have a . 
> 
> bink the twink : a what? 
> 
> bink the twink : oh w8 i see it
> 
> bink the twink : shut up
> 
> suengnim 8-) : lol
> 
> hyunpants :-p : early
> 
> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) : early
> 
> jeongout : early
> 
> bink the twink : shut up
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungjin really plans their date this time and chan has an ugly bag of books. that's it. (well also some chansung ;) )
> 
> enjoooooyyy

**afraid tan + ji$$$ung B-)**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** hey channie 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** forgot 2 ask u @ school vut

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but i need to read a book for english and felix doesnt have any fun ones 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** nd i dont feel like going to the library 

**afraid tan :** yeah ofc which one

**ji$$$ung B-) :** idk what do u have

**afraid tan :** uhh a lot

 **afraid tan :** should i come by and bring some fun ones? 

**afraid tan :** and by fun i mean ones i didnt hate

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yes! thank u :-*

**afraid tan :** c u soon :) 

* * *

a couple minutes after chan send that, jisung heard a knock on the door. he ran over to open it and greeted a chan who was carrying a big bag, probably with books. _this guy, he goes all or nothing huh? well, just like me i guess._ he laughed and chan nervously chuckled in response. he was wearing the same black on black outfit as earlier at school, consisting of a hoodie, a t-shirt with a small logo and jeans. it was always funny to compare his own fit with chans black is the new black outfits. jisung himself was wearing a big yellow shirt, with a long-sleeved white turtleneck underneath and light blue jeans. 

“you brought _some_ fun ones?” jisung raised his eyebrows, still grinning, and reached out to grab the— woah, _very heavy_ bag, so that chan could come in and take off his jacket and shoes. but he didn't. instead he reached out for jisung who was struggling with the bag. 

“woah, you got that?” he chuckled again. “maybe i brought too many, but i was trying to think of which ones you may like as well.” 

“well i think i'll be able to find one in here.” he gestured dramatically towards the big bag and started dragging in towards the living room. 

“good luck ji!” chan waved. _huh, he's leaving?_ jisung quickly let go of the bag and ran towards his friend, he was actually looking forward to hang out a little with chan. 

“you're leaving? not staying?” he panted and grabbed his hyungs sleeve, tugging it a bit. 

“oh. you wanted me to stay?” he eyed his sleeve and a small smile formed on his face. 

“yeah! you think i can go through all that on my own?” he straightened himself and pointed to his living room behind him. “and… it's been a while since we hung out together, since you're a year above and stuff. but if you had other plans…” 

“oh! of course, no i don't have other plans. of course i want to hang out and help you sort that out, it was rude of me to leave you alone with all those books.” chan smiled and patted jisung on the shoulder. he took his jacket off and jisung smiled as well. 

they made their way to the living room and plopped down on the floor around the bag that was actually really ugly. chan could bet he'd get this back. the older unzipped it and revealed a messy pile of books of different colours and sizes. he grabbed one from the top but put it back again. 

“you wanna do this here? it may get messy.” 

“ha! no way i'm gonna drag this all the way upstairs! and by the way, you are taking this ugly-ass bag back home with you.” he pointed his finger at his friend playfully and they both laughed. 

chan grabbed the first book and jisung crawled over to look at it over chans shoulder. they started looking through the books one by one, at first in silence, but jisung couldn't really concentrate on reading the back cover, because chan didn't really hold the books still. and also, reading the back cover was boring as hell. he sighed and placed his chin on the olders shoulder. 

“chan. this isn’t working.” chan turned his head to the side to look at him, his nose brushing jisungs cheek, and his stomach did a slight backflip. chan hastily moved his head back a bit. he swallowed and continued. “i mean, reading these back covers. it’s boring and i feel like it’s not telling me about the book and i can’t concentrate because you’re not holding the books still! why don’t _you_ tell me about them?” 

“oh, yeah of course, i may be a bit subjective though and i haven’t read all of these completely.” 

“i don’t care. you had a reason to bring every single one of these, right? just tell me about that then.” 

chan nodded and jisung reseated himself next to him. he felt a hand on his arm and he was pulled into the olders lap, who wrapped one arm around him and picked up a book with the other. he was reminded of when they were younger and chan would always attack everyone with hugs and take his smaller friends in his lap. he now wasn’t much smaller than chan, in height at least, jisung wasn’t particularly broad, though, so he still probably looked small in his friends lap. 

jisung had always loved and still loved giving his friends affection and receiving it from them. his friends were a little more on the shy side when it came to giving affection in public, but gladly gave it when they were in a small group. he felt kind of at home in chans arms, more than usual. he thought back to when chans nose touched his cheek and got a similar feeling as when he was lying on his bed with minho and their noses touched. he suddenly got anxious.

“i’ll start with this one, this is one of my favourites.” chan started and his voice calmed jisung down a little. _why are you getting anxious all of a sudden you stupid cucumber! just calm down and listen._ he leaned his head back against the olders chest and focused only on his voice.

chan talked about every one of the books he brought and listening was _way_ better than reading. for one, because concentrating on chan was easier than on some shaky text on a book, and because it was very nice to hear chan be excited to tell about some of them. 

jisungs mother came in to bring them some food and before they knew it chans phone was ringing, his parents wondering if he would eat at home. 

“oh jeez, is it time for that already? we didn't even finish everything.” chan put the book down he was in the middle of telling about and jisung repositioned himself in his lap, to look at the boy on the phone. 

“it's okay, you can eat here, my mom is probably already counting on you.” 

“you sure?” jisung nodded and saw that chans face was slightly pink, was it too warm in here? well, he was kinda warm as well, but that was because he had been surrounded by chans body for the last two or three hours, and he didn't mind being a bit warm. without thinking about it he raised a hand to chans pink cheek, fingers ghosting his skin. 

the older had just hung up and had put his phone away, and when he raised his gaze up again his eyes met with jisungs and the slight pink colour of his face turned bright red. he immediately turned his head away from jisungs hand. _whoops._

“sorry! your face was pink so i thought you were warm maybe, but i made it worse i see.” jisung laughed to ease the embarrassment, but his heart was pounding at light speed. it seemed like he got into a lot of these sort of moments lately and with chan and minho nonetheless. he hoped his secret admirer wouldn't get jealous, but he also didn't _really_ want to think about that right now. 

“it's okay. i just get embarrassed when people look at my face you know. and you were kinda close.” chan murmured, not looking at the younger. jisung knew that chan got embarrassed by people looking at his face for too long, so he quickly turned around again so chan could relax again. _your face is pretty, though._

chan continued talking about the books, they ate together and chan went home after jisung had picked a couple of books to read. 

he didn't know who he hoped to be his secret admirer anymore. 

* * *

**gr8 guys**

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** btw jinnie minnie if u need any ideas we r free 2 help

**jeongout :** yup

**bink the twink :** yeah u guys r creativ enough w pics but we can help

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** we can come up with some weird or sexc ideas ;) 

**hyunpants :-p :** thx guys :-) 

**hyunpants :-p :** not minho

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** >:( 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** the disrespect i hav to face evryday

**suengnim 8-) :** deserve

**jeongout :** deserve 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** like u guys could go picknicking or sumn 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** or mayb cuz its after skuul u could c a movie 

**bink the twink :** btw hyunjin uve seen enough dramas 2 come up w something right

**hyunpants :-p :** thas tru but most of the ideas frm there r quite Extra

 **hyunpants :-p :** and idk if minnie is Into That

**suengnim 8-) :** depends 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** uhm hello

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** 'oohh ilysm my princeeee' 

**jeongout :** 'it's a Date then!!!1! c u tomorrow my Prince uwu <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3' 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** 'not Into That' v funny hyunjin

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** they kinda have a . 

**bink the twink :** a what? 

**bink the twink :** oh w8 i see it

 **bink the twink :** shut up

**suengnim 8-) :** lol

**hyunpants :-p :** early

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** early

**jeongout :** early

**bink the twink :** shut up

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

**hyunpants :-p :** btw where chan n ji @

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** sungie needed a book to read for rnglish

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** rnglish

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** but he didnt like the options i gave so i said ask chan

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** so chan is prob bringing over some books or sumn 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** i saw him walk around w a big bag a while ago

**hyunpants :-p :** ok cool

**jeongout :** anyway sngmn dodged the q

**suengnim 8-) :** there wasnt a q 

**bink the twink :** the unasked q 

**bink the twink :** depends on what? 

**suengnim 8-) :** on the idea ofc 

**suengnim 8-) :** and depends on what we r trying to achieve 

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah

 **hyunpants :-p :** btw

 **hyunpants :-p :** r we going on a date tomorrow 

**hyunpants :-p :** or we just planning 

**suengnim 8-) :** idk

 **suengnim 8-) :** we could just see a movie ig

 **suengnim 8-) :** ill check if theres smthing fun

**hyunpants :-p :** ok :-) 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah movies r the typical date thing

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** \+ they r fun

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** now i feel like seeing a movie 2 :-/

**jeongout :** yeah

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i would suggest crashing their date

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** but that kinda defeats the purpose dunnit

**bink the twink :** we can go on another day

 **bink the twink :** mayb all of us? 

**jeongout :** yes or we could go 2 Ur house and pirate the same movie and watch it tgt w them

**hyunpants :-p :** oh fun :-) 

**suengnim 8-) :** lets see this one? 

**suengnim 8-) :** *photo attached*

**bink the twink :** yeah sure

**suengnim 8-) :** i was asking hyunjin. 

**bink the twink :** whoops

**hyunpants :-p :** yep sounds good

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** everyone else agree to watch that one @ bins at the same time? 

**jeongout :** yup! 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** sure beans

**bink the twink :** flix u will pirate it right

 **bink the twink :** idk how to do that

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah ofc

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** leave it to me ;-) 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** u r abusing the winky face

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ;-)

**jeongout :** i Do Not wanna agree with minh but

 **jeongout :** hes right 

**hyunpants :-p :** minnie u wanna go immediately after school nd get something to eat or

**suengnim 8-) :** uhh

 **suengnim 8-) :** well the movie starts @ 8 so we have a bunch of time after school

 **suengnim 8-) :** but we can still eat tgt also

**hyunpants :-p :** oh yeah ofc 

**hyunpants :-p :** pick u up @ 5.30?

**suengnim 8-) :** sure ill also search n send u a suggestion of a good place to eat

**hyunpants :-p :** sure 

**bink the twink :** i love how no one is saying private chat pls

**jeongout :** ofc not we want in on the plans

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** sounds like u guys r planning a real date almost uwu

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** thats the whole point right

**hyunpants :-p :** exactly uwu

**ji$$$ung B-) :** just read everything n

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** ohhhh!!! FUN B-) 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** nd min n jin r cute 

**hyunpants :-p :** uwu

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** u had fun w chan n books ? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeh 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** btw we can come to bin too tomorrow right

**jeongout :** no

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** no

**bink the twink :** ofc

**hyunpants :-p :** no

**afraid tan :** 2 types of ppl i see

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** hi channie

**ji$$$ung B-) :** OMFG

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :**? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** chan How Could U

**afraid tan :**? 

**jeongout :** omfg the drama

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what

**hyunpants :-p :**? 

**bink the twink :** ? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** u left ur ugly ass bag here 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** u bet u r getting This Back tomorrow 

**afraid tan :** whoops

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** btw did minnie die 

**jeongout :** rip

**ji$$$ung B-) :** rip in pieces our comrade

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** died a heroic death trying to pick the perfect restaurant 

**hyunpants :-p :** I Will Not Forget. My Love. 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** omfg this is so sad 

**suengnim 8-) :** i send one

**afraid tan :** hes alive!!!!!! 

**jeongout :** But At What Cost

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** The Highest™

**ji$$$ung B-) :** The Highest. 

**bink the twink :** The Highest 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** wow uwu

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wow bin u 2

**bink the twink :** i learn

**suengnim 8-) :** fyi i also got tickets so thats why i died

**jeongout :** so Brave :'(

**hyunpants :-p :** what would i do w/o u My Sweetheart 

**suengnim 8-) :** what would i do w/o u My Prince

**hyunpants :-p :** Nothing 

**suengnim 8-) :** i would be Useless 

**afraid tan :** woah

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** here they go again

**ji$$$ung B-) :** Cute :-3

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** anyway gonna bail gotta do some stuff if we also hang out tomorrow 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh good plan 

**jeongout :** oh yeah smart

**afraid tan :** good thinking byebye

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** good luck 

**suengnim 8-) :** me 2 see u guys tomorrow 

**bink the twink :** see u tomorrow 

**hyunpants :-p :** c u tomorrow Love 💖💗💓💕💞💖💗💓💕💞💖💕💗💞💓💕💖💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💓💕💖💞💗💞💗💕💖💞💗💕💞💖💕💗💞💞💖💕💖💞💗💕💓💞💓💞💖💕💗💞💓💞💓💗💕💖💞💕💖💞💗💕💓💖

**suengnim 8-) :** see u tomorrow my Prince <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

* * *

**hyunpants :-p + suengnim 8-)**

**suengnim 8-) :** this restaurant good? 

**suengnim 8-) :** *link attached*

 **suengnim 8-) :** its simple n not that expensive 

**suengnim 8-) :** btw i got tickets so ill mail yours to u soon :-) 

**hyunpants :-p :** yes good! 

**hyunpants :-p :** and thanks :-))) 

**hyunpants :-p :** that means i wont have to dress fancy right 

**hyunpants :-p :** or do u want to overdress together 

**suengnim 8-) :** lets do a bit nicer than usual but not overdressed 

**hyunpants :-p :** ok ill try to do nice but not go too far :-p

**suengnim 8-) :** 8-)

**hyunpants :-p :** looking forward to it

 **hyunpants :-p :** our first fake date 

**hyunpants :-p :** itll be fun :-D

 **hyunpants :-p :** see u tomorrow 

**suengnim 8-) :** me too see you tomorrow 8-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am reading this back and i didn't remember i had written so much nonsense / crack lol
> 
> anyway seungjin date coming up ;) but not yet....


	9. i am the lucky one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when am i getting my ‘thank you for being my secret admirers messenger’ smooch? no wait changbin not important right now.
> 
> seungmins eyes were wide in surprise and hyunjin laughed at him. 
> 
> “you are so cute!!!” hyunjin squealed and he hugged the other as tight as he possibly could and kissed his cheek as well. he is right, seungmin is cute! no wait changbin remember what you were about to ask jisung, do it now.
> 
> “you guys having fun? leave some fun for tonight.” before changbin could ask anything, minho walked up to the table and winked at the two boys he was talking to. he only got eye-rolls in response. chan soon joined and changbin told himself to really ask now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung is a little anxious about things and his friends help him. seungmin gets a lil platonic kissie
> 
> enjoooyyy

**MILLENNIUM FALCON + outsider**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** GUYS

* * *

**jeongout :** jisung i hope u slept after u send that

 **jeongout :** y were u up at 4 am

 **jeongout :** u didnt get notes at that ungodly hour right

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah even i was asleep

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** jeongin y r u up at 6.30

**jeongout :** wanted to sleep at 10 so i decided to do some more work in the morning

 **jeongout :** u r up at 7 now

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** of ofc u morning person

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah im up cuz i heard my phone n it took me 30 min to wake up n get it

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** i was curious

**jeongout :** well i guess ji fell asleep again

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah thas good ig

**suengnim 8-) :** is everything okay?

**hyunpants :-p :** u gois good?

**jeongout :** idk jisung just sent ‘GUYS’ at 4 am

**hyunpants :-p :** mayb he was sleeptexting

**suengnim 8-) :** should i call him

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** well if he only sent ‘GUYS’ and nothing else it cnt be That serious right

**suengnim 8-) :** yeah thats right ig

**ji$$$ung B-) :** sorry

**hyunpants :-p :** why did u sent that???

**jeongout :** hes alive

**ji$$$ung B-) :** nd yeah i kinda slept after that

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** Kinda?

**suengnim 8-) :** u ok?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** just had an anxiety attack at 4 am nothing serious

**hyunpants :-p :**???

 **hyunpants :-p :** that sounds scary though!!

 **hyunpants :-p :** y didnt u call us or sumn

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** or send more txts?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** it was 4 am

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** i sent that in pure panic so 

**jeongout :** so all the more reason to call?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** no i now realize that i was just overthinking ig

**suengnim 8-) :** u wanna tell us about it?

 **suengnim 8-) :** is it bout the secret admirer?

 **suengnim 8-) :** i cant imagine this chat would be the first one u click on in panic

**ji$$$ung B-) :** wwwell sort of

**hyunpants :-p :** did they do something weird?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** no its not something the secret admirer did

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** ill explain

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but pls dont judge it was kinda stupid

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** i doubt it was but

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** we wont

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** promise

**jeongout :** we wont judge

**hyunpants :-p :** we hav ur back jiji

**suengnim 8-) :** indeed we r the millennium falcon + outsider

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-)

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** anyway

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** so i thought i knew who i hoped wld b the secret admirer i kinda hoped either minho or chan or sumn but u know that saturday two weeks ago when i hung out w minho n we were just chillin n stuff tgt and we just cuddled a bit cuz we like that and its comfy and cuz i kicked him off the bed earlier so yeah and he said something like ‘oh will ur secret admirer like that we do this?’ and i kinda teased w ‘what if You R my secret admirer’ and he said ‘i wouldnt tell u Now cuz its too early’ and some time later uhm we kinda almost kissed

**jeongout :** WHAT

**hyunpants :-p :** AND U DIDNT TELL US

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** so hes ur secret admirer???

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** and u knew this for 2 weeks?

**suengnim 8-) :** no he didnt want to speculate right

**ji$$$ung B-) :** idk if he is like i said we Almost Kissed it was like our noses touched and we had like Serious Eyecontact but we havent talked about it after cuz i was afraid cuz yeah didnt want to speculate

**jeongout :** what does Almost Kiss even mean

**hyunpants :-p :** did one of u chicken out? 

**hyunpants :-p :** i kinda want the deets

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** me 2 if u r ok

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok let me get ready first hope i can send it all b4 school

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** btw this wasnt everything yet

**suengnim 8-) :** its ok take ur time

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok im ready w everything i did that @ lightspeed man

**suengnim 8-) :** u did eat properly did u

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeh seungmom thx 4 worrying tho

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** anyway so we were just lying on my bed tired cuz we were annoying each other with tickling and stuff earlier and our hands touched and so i held his hand no big deal we do that often but mayb this time butterflies invaded my stmch or sumh but then like i said we made Eyecontact n suddenly we were rlly close and our noses touched and uhhh we were just lying there just looking @ each other but none of us did nything and then bin accidentally called and that was the end of it so idk what to think

**hyunpants :-p :** omfg its like a drama

**ji$$$ung B-) :** anyway theres still more

**jeongout :** be fast we hv to go soon

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok so yeah that was that n then yesterday i hung out w channie and he was telling me bout the books he brought n @ frst i was leaning over his shldr n he turned 2 look @ me n his nose like brushed my cheek but like rlly briefly but i kinda felt butterflies or sumn and later i was sitting in his lap n stuff n his parents called so i turned round to face him and saw he was kinda pink so i wanted to like feel his cheek or sumn to check if it was warm or sumn idek n he got like Super Red as he always does n i know this like totally doesnt mean anything from chans side but he did pull me inti hs lap n well i kinda felt like there was Something mayb and so @ 4 am i was Freaking Out cuz i didnt kno wht to feel or think cuz i rlly like both of thm but idkidkidkdidkdidkdidkidksjfkskjf they may not even be invovlved in the whol scrt admirrer thing

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh jesus

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** well i think we rlly need to go to school now so talk bout it there?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah well its no big deal i try to think now

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** jst needed 2 vent

**hyunpants :-p :** holy shit ur life is rlly like a drama rn

 **hyunpants :-p :** c u guys @ school

* * *

jisung was almost late as seungmin had expected, he ran into class and crashed into the seat next to him at the last minute. he saw hyunjin run to his class through the window as well. _they never learn… well this kinda was an emergency._

seungmin had read the other texts when he arrived at school ten minutes before class. he was pretty sure chan and minho were _both_ jisungs secret admirer, or at least they were both in on it, and now jisung confirmed he liked them both. the perfect situation he’d think, but maybe not if you had no clue about who the secret admirer could be, you’d first have to get rid of the idea that it’s only one person. 

“you okay? i read the texts.” seungmin whispered. jisung nodded. “uhm, i’m not the best with this kind of stuff, but i get you’re stressed about this. that maybe you feel guilty for feeling something for the both of them when maybe one of them or maybe none of them are your secret admirer.”

jisung relaxed and turned to look at him, his expression confirming that that was indeed how he felt. seungmin felt the need to explain a bit more, to maybe let his classmate know he was not alone in feeling this way.

“uhm, yeah, i know because i also feel kind of guilty for…” he trailed off, averting his eyes for a second. he sighed and continued. _just tell him._ “for having feelings for hyunjin, when we are supposed to be _fake_ dating.” 

“really? oh so _that’s_ why it looks so real.” jisung tried to joke a bit, but his expression turned serious again. “thanks seungmin, for sharing that. it’s not easy. you already made me feel better, but now i know i’m not overreacting.”

jisung patted seungmins hand as a sign of thanks, he guessed.

“because you _never_ overreact.” jisung grinned. seungmin rolled his eyes, but smiled as well, he _does_ overreact sometimes, often even, when his friends annoy him he gets _really_ annoyed for like 5 minutes and then he gets over it. but he also is maybe a bit overreacting about the whole fake dating situation. he was about to start paying attention as the teacher started the class, but he noticed jisung looking at him. he snapped his head to the side.

“what’s up? what’s with that face?” he frowned and squinted at his classmate. jisungs clearly was trying to suppress a grin so he looked a little sly but also _constipated?_ it made seungmin nervous.

“i just— i just _really_ want to give you a thank you smoochie right now, because you were so nice and— and the fact that your cheeks look _very_ smooch-able does _not_ help.” jisung whispered, almost bouncing on his seat. _good lord, why does everyone think im cute and “smoochable”..._

jisung had always liked to give his friends kisses, and sometimes seungmin didn’t mind, _but not in public, jeez!_

“you’re _not_ going to do it now!” he hissed. jisung sighed but didn’t stop slightly vibrating in his seat.

“no of course not! not right now, not when you need to be a believable boyfriend to the public, even though my smooch will be totally platonic. but you will let me right? _right?_ ” he pouted at him. as if that would work. seungmin let out a sigh.

“fine.” he relented, but not because jisung was pouting, just because he was feeling nice and it wasn’t horrible to see his friend smile.

“yes!” jisung cheered softly and pinched seungmins cheek briefly. “thanks minnie!” 

“by the way,” he added. “you can cleanse with hyunjin after school at your _date_!”

the fact that he didn’t know what the heck he meant by ‘ _cleanse_ ’, didn’t stop him from smiling at his friends words. he was certainly looking forward to his fake date.

* * *

changbin couldn’t really concentrate, he was thinking about chan and minhos plans. they were thinking about doing something more extravagant now, since they were running out of things to write on notes. well, minho especially. chan was a little more creative and a little less set on things being non-awkward when it came to writing down feelings.

they hadn’t settled on a certain idea, though, and changbin didn’t need to think about it, but he did. what if they just keep it simple and send him chocolates or flowers? maybe that would be for the best.

the break came faster than he thought, whoops, maybe he hadn’t been as productive as he would’ve liked. he moved to their table at a fast pace, hoping his yearmates would be there early so he could propose his idea. but of course, the younger five were there already and his yearmates were slow as usual. _blegh._

they were talking with each other, kinda seriously, but not too seriously, that would be really weird. 

“so you’re okay?” he heard felix ask. _is there something wrong?_ his heart jumped and he ran to the table.

“what’s going on?” he panted. everyone turned their heads towards him. 

“nothing! i was just about to tell them i’m okay. i kinda sent a panic text at 4am, stressing about the secret admirer, but it’s fine now, seungmin calmed me down.” jisung said. _oh god, he was panicking about the secret admirer? why? well… he said it’s fine now… but still, gotta ask about this._

“by the way hyunjin, i gotta borrow your boyfriend for a sec to give him a thank you kiss.” jisung turned to the side where seungmin was sitting with hyunjins arm around him.

“what. oh well, fine i guess. i mean if seungmin is okay with that.” hyunjin said.

“yeah i said it’s fine but are you really doing it no—” seungmins sentence was cut short by jisung grabbing his cheeks and tilting his head to the right angle to smack his lips against his classmates cheeks and leave an audible _smooch_. 

_when am i getting my ‘thank you for being my secret admirers messenger’ smooch?_ _no wait changbin not important right now._

seungmins eyes were wide in surprise and hyunjin laughed at him. 

“you are so cute!!!” hyunjin squealed and he hugged the other as tight as he possibly could and kissed his cheek as well. _he is right, seungmin_ is _cute! no wait changbin remember what you were about to ask jisung, do it now._

“you guys having fun? leave some fun for tonight.” before changbin could ask anything, minho walked up to the table and winked at the two boys he was talking to. he only got eye-rolls in response. chan soon joined and changbin told himself to really ask now.

“so jisung, uhm, did your secret admirer do anything wrong, that made you stressed? i can tell them, as their messenger.” changbin said. 

“wait they made you stressed?” chan started worrying of course, he hadn’t hear him say he was fine now.

“no! it wasn’t something _they_ did, i was just stressed for no real reason. you don’t have to tell them anything, they’re doing fine.” jisung reassured them. 

changbin saw his yearmates share a look, but he couldn’t read their faces. 

“hey bin, i have the movie on a USB here, you want it already or?” felix asked waving the USB stick, pulling changbin out of his non-existent thoughts. 

“what. no. you shouldn’t trust me with USBs.” changbin was _sure_ he would lose such a tiny thing, even though the USB stick was in the shape of some kind of character from a game changbin knew of, but he couldn’t remember the name of. this reminded him of their plans tonight and he got all excited again, thinking of hanging out with his friends, and of hyunjin and seungmins cute date!

they talked some more about the plans for tonight, apparently the dress code for the movie and dinner date was ‘more nice than usual but not overdressed’ and now it also was the dress code for their get-together at changbins. jeongin had said they couldn’t show up in ‘peasant clothing’ if they were going to changbins fancy home, to which changbin threw a pen at the younger. seungmin and hyunjin seemed a tiny bit shy but also excited for their date and changbin was glad they were having as much, if not more, fun as their friends had with the fake dating.

* * *

after school hyunjin raced home as fast as he could. he had a little more than two hours before he had to pick up seungmin for their date— _fake_ date, to be exact, although it didn’t feel very fake to him. two hours seemed long, but hyunjin was stressing out, he hadn’t picked an outfit yet, he had to shower, do his hair, decide if he should wear some makeup and check if he had enough money for transport, dinner and some god awfully expensive snacks in the theater.

so when he came home he greeted his parents quickly and immediately ran upstairs to go and take a shower. he brushed his teeth and looked for an outfit at the same time. when he wasn’t satisfied with _anything_ he grunted loudly and thought about calling one of his friends for help, but who? were they even home? maybe they were busy, still doing some last minute homework or assignments before going to changbins.

he sighed and decided to check if he had enough money. his mother knocked on the door to his room and hyunjin mumbled a _nwot now!_ through the toothbrush still in his mouth. she came in anyway.

“hey sweetie— wow you look a bit stressed.” hyunjin didn’t have time to be embarrassed right now, standing in his underwear, a towel around his neck, hair wet, toothbrush in his mouth and looking through his wallet while his clothes lay spread out everywhere. his mother laughed at the scene.

“looks like you need to calm down a little and maybe need some help picking an outfit?” she laid her hands on his shoulders and took him to his bed to sit with her.

“do you need my help?” she asked.

“pwewhaps.” he mumbled.

“darling, please spit out the toothpaste i can’t understand what you’re saying.” his mother laughed again. _please mom, this is not funny._

he quickly ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth and put away the toothbrush before sitting down next to his mom again.

“please help me pick an outfit, nothing seems right. seungminnie told me to go ‘nicer than normal, but not overdressed’, like, what does that even mean?” he dramatically threw his hands up.

“i think you know perfectly well what that means, but you’re stressing yourself out over nothing.” his mom took his hand and squeezed it before letting go again. “why don’t you wear your nice satin shirt and pair it with some jeans and—” she stood up to pick up the clothes she was talking about and grabbed a necklace. “why don’t you wear your favourite necklace with it, and of course your ring, but you never take that thing off anyway.”

she held up the outfit for him to see. that was a pretty nice outfit indeed and he knew some nice shoes to go with it as well. he gained some confidence back, so he stood up and snatched the clothes.

“yes! thanks mom! i’ll first dry my hair though.” he said with a smile.

“of course, wouldn’t want to get that nice satin wet, would we?” she ‘mom-ed’ at him. hyunjin rolled his eyes and hurried his mom out of his room. 

“oh by the way, sweetie, you want to eat something before you leave? it’s been a long school day as well.” she asked before hyunjin closed the door.

“nah, not hungry.” his mother smiled fondly.

“you’re really in love, huh? seungmin is lucky.” she said and hyunjin felt heat creep up to his cheeks. he slammed the door, _gently_ , or else he would get scolded, and yelled ‘ _i_ am the lucky one!’ after her.

he tried to shake off the butterflies that had taken over his stomach and went to dry his hair, styling it nicely so his long bangs wouldn’t get in his face, put some moisturizer on his face and got dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah! just before the date ;))) ur welcome


	10. princelike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you think changbin will actually worry about getting arrested?” seungmin said, seemingly out of nowhere, swinging their interlocked hands a little.
> 
> “huh… did i miss something?” hyunjin frowned a bit and seungmin used his free hand to smoothen out the frown, grinning.
> 
> “oh you didn’t read the chat? ah, you were probably already on your way.” seungmin said. “i told them ‘hope you won’t get arrested for pirating’ for fun, but who knows if they actually worry about it.” 
> 
> hyunjin laughed, he and his cute little pranks. “who knows…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungjin date GO!  
> featuring hyunjin's very princelike behaviour and them both getting a stomach ache from laughing
> 
> enjoooooyy

**gr8 guys**

**jeongout :** good luck with ur d8 today, minnie, jinnie!!!

**afraid tan :** yes have a gr8 time

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** we will b w u watching the same movie!

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** dont forget 2 post on insta 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** have fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**bink the twink :** good luck!!

**suengnim 8-) :** thanks :-)))

**hyunpants :-p :** thx guys!!! uwu

 **hyunpants :-p :** u guys have fun as well :-)

 **hyunpants :-p :** see u soon minnie <3 3 3 3

**suengnim 8-) :** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

* * *

hyunjin smiled at his phone, locked it and looked at the clock, _17:02_ , it said, telling him he got ready on time. he felt himself becoming more and more nervous as it became time to pick up his friend. he took a deep breath, grabbed his stuff, looked in the mirror one last time and went downstairs.

“look at you, you look great, son.” his dad commented from the couch, turning off the tv.

“so, this date is to tell him how you really feel?” his mom asked.

“no, still fake…” hyunjin looked at his feet. he would love to tell seungmin how he felt, but he was scared as hell. 

“oh, darling, i know it’s scary, but you’ll have to tell him one day. do it when you’re ready, though. now forget i said anything and have fun!” that was exactly the plan indeed, to not worry and to have fun, to make sure seungmin had fun as well.

“do you have everything? wallet, tickets, _confidence_?” his dad teased him.

“jeez dad, yeah i have those things— wait! the flowers!” how could he almost forget _that_?!

hyunjin ran to the kitchen where a small and not very _impressive_ bouquet lay. he knew seungmin would probably laugh at him for bringing him flowers, he hadn’t told him for it to be a surprise, but hyunjin couldn’t help having a sappy heart. at least he had stopped himself from buying a big bouquet. 

it was still a bit early, but he couldn’t wait any longer, so he grabbed his jacket, told his parents he would be home at a reasonable time, blablabla, and stepped out of the door after checking his hair one last time.

_okay let’s do this._

it was only a little more than five minutes on foot to seungmins house, but he did it in four this time. he checked his phone: _17:18._ was it too early? he didn’t want to seem too eager, but he also couldn’t stand in front of the door for too long, what if he was spotted? he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. he heard footsteps and his heartbeat sped up. 

_“i’ll get it mom! it’s probably hyunjin!”_ he could hear his friend through the door. _oh shit i’m still holding the bouquet in front of me should i_ —

before he could act, seungmin opened the door and hyunjin had to stop himself from gaping at the brown haired boy in front of him. his hair was out of his face, revealing his thin eyebrows. he was wearing a neat white button-up and jeans, simple, but he looked _so handsome._

seungmin grinned as he saw what was in hyunjins hands.

“ _hyunjin!_ you didn’t have to bring me _flowers!_ jeez, i didn’t get anything for you.”

“you didn’t have to, i just thought, uhm, this makes for a pretty picture.” hyunjin made up on the spot as he held out the flowers to his friend. seungmin took them and sniffed them, smiling and hyunjin was _kinda_ swooning.

“really you didn’t have to hyunjin! but they’re pretty, so thank you. i’ll put these in a vase and take a pic quickly, you wanna come in for a sec?” hyunjin stepped inside, greeting seungmins parents briefly, and followed his friend to the kitchen where he grabbed a vase and took a pic of the flowers and put it on instagram after letting hyunjin approve of the caption _‘flowers from the bf <3’ _. he felt his stomach flip out when he saw seungmin post the picture with a cute smile on his face.

“okay, let’s go! bye mom, bye dad!” he called out and they left his house.

hyunjin held out his arm and seungmin took it after bowing dramatically and the both of them laughing, letting himself be escorted to the bus stop.

“you look very pretty, minnie.” hyunjin said and he saw seungmin getting a bit red.

“oh, this is nothing special though, uhm.” he took a breath. “you look very pretty as well, jinnie.”

“i want to say this is nothing special as well, but it took me a little too long to pick an outfit. i was worried i’d overdress.” hyunjin laughed and seungmin joined him. _no point in lying to look cool or something,_ he thought, _seungmin wouldn’t care anyway._

“you _know_ i don’t care, but _i_ know you _do_ care, so…well, i already said you look pretty but i’ll say it again. you look _very pretty._ ” seungmin bopped hyunjins nose to emphasize his words and hyunjin felt himself become all giddy and soft.

they entered the bus and stood together, since there were no seats free next to each other. hyunjin slipped his hand into seungmins and they intertwined their fingers, getting a look or two from other passengers, but hyunjin didn’t notice.

“you think changbin will actually worry about getting arrested?” seungmin said, seemingly out of nowhere, swinging their interlocked hands a little.

“huh… did i miss something?” hyunjin frowned a bit and seungmin used his free hand to smoothen out the frown, grinning.

“oh you didn’t read the chat? ah, you were probably already on your way.” seungmin said. “i told them ‘hope you won’t get arrested for pirating’ for fun, but who knows if they actually worry about it.” 

hyunjin laughed, _he and his cute little pranks_. “who knows…”

“oh, by the way, when did you get those flowers, anyway? did you get them before you picked me up or something? we only decided last night we’d go on a date.” 

oh, he’d have to expose himself somewhat to answer that question. he could always lie, but he was bad at that and it didn’t help that seungmin knew him way too well to believe his lies.

“well… i send my mom a pic at school and asked her to buy them for me…” he said softly, knowing his friend wouldn’t like to hear this.

“why!!” he shook their linked hands with fake aggression. “jinnie!!”

seungmin almost whined his name and hyunjin felt a bit bad, but it was also cute.

“you shouldn’t have bothered! i didn’t get _you_ anything!” 

“i didn’t do it because i wanted something in return. i— i just… i just wanted to make you happy… and— and it makes for the perfect instagram pic, right?” he tried to sound confident.

“okay, well, it does. but still. you didn’t have to.” seungmin paused for a second. “it’s only a fake date.”

he almost whispered the last bit and hyunjin wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear it, but when he registered the words he was sure he _was_ supposed to hear it. his heart began to beat frantically and his chest began to ache a bit. he pretended to look outside, turning his head away to hide his expression.

_shit did i go too far? does he absolutely hate it? does it make him uncomfortable? but he was smiling when receiving them right? is he uncomfortable now that he knows i went to such lengths to get him flowers?_

“but i’ll enjoy having them in my house nonetheless, they are pretty. you have good taste.” seungmin said in a bit of a teasing tone, which immediately eased hyunjins beating heart. he turned to look at his friend again to confirm that he could relax. he saw that his friends expression was anything but uncomfortable, _oh thank god_. 

“i know.” he pulled the most smug face he could manage. “and you _know_ i cannot help being at least a bit sappy. we have to be believable right?”

seungmin squeezed his hand and let out a laugh. “we’re here.”

hyunjin let himself be dragged to the restaurant by hand, already enjoying their date and they weren’t even seated yet. he let seungmin get them a table and they didn’t let go of each others hands until they sat down across from each other.

they ordered some cheap drinks at first, before deciding what to eat. they settled on ordering some rice with meat dish and a pasta dish and sharing it. it seemed they both weren't particularly hungry. 

“you ate before you came?” hyunjin asked after they ordered. 

“no, just not very hungry today.” seungmin chuckled. 

“me too, haha.” hyunjin chuckled as well, not daring to think about if seungmin may have the same reason as him for not being hungry. when their food arrived they both almost started to eat, when hyunjin remembered they should take a picture. they put their phones away quickly after and started their meal. 

“wow, this is surprisingly good!” hyunjin forgot to swallow before he spoke and he shot a hand in front of his mouth at light speed. “whoops, not very prince like.”

seungmin was caught in a laughing fit as hyunjin still spoke with his mouth full and hyunjin almost spit it all out, giggling. 

“don't worry— your— your _prince like_ image is— safe with me!” they both gasped for air and hyunjin made it through without spitting out his food. they tried to resume eating, but both kept giggling and snorting. seungmins eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to stop himself from laughing and keep his meal inside. the toothy smile on his face was something hyunjin wanted to treasure and protect. 

“why are you laughing seungmin! this is peak romance!” he tried his best to be serious and keep his voice steady, but he failed miserably. 

“oh my, i'm so sorry! i'm so oblivious sometimes.” his friend said after swallowing and he smacked himself on his forehead, still giggling. 

“no worries i'll make it—” hyunjin cut himself off to stuff a spoon of rice into his mouth. “—more obvious this time.”

half of the amount he had shoved into his mouth almost fell out while he spoke, and the other half he almost snorted through his nose and he _couldn't,_ not in a million years, have looked pretty doing this, but he could not care less. the only thing he cared about right now was the boy laughing across from him. 

“hyunjin seriously— seriously stop! i'm getting a stomachache!” he wrapped his arms around himself, doubling over in laughter. hyunjin himself was also on the verge of crying and his throat was starting to hurt. at this rate, they wouldn't even make it to the movie theater. 

“we're not very good at having a very romantic fake date, huh?” hyunjin said as they calmed down and he wiped a tear, this time mouth empty. 

“so what? i'm having a great time.” hyunjin searched for a hint of sarcasm, but couldn't find one. he felt the happiest man alive right now, as they smiled at each other and finished their food. 

they decided to not order any dessert and just pay and leave. 

“shall i pay?” seungmin proposed, already standing up to grab his wallet from his coat. 

“no, no, please! you already bought the tickets and picked out the restaurant, let me pay.” hyunjin stood up as well. 

“no, you bought me flowers, the least i can do is buy you dinner.” his friend was already getting money out of the wallet in his hands, but hyunjin tried to convince him once more. 

“i didn't do that to get something in return, though. please let me pay for you, as compensation for me being gross during dinner.” he placed his hand on seungmins, gently pushing the wallet down. 

“okay, fine.” the boy relented and put his wallet away. good, hyunjin didn't feel like pointlessly arguing. if seungmin had pushed a little more, he would have let him pay, so he was glad he got to do this. his friend pointed a finger at him. 

“but then you will not pay me back for the movie tickets.” he stated and hyunjin knew there was no point in trying to go against this. 

hyunjin paid and they walked out. it was still an hour before the movie would start, so they decided to kill some time walking around the area. seungmin slipped his hand inside hyunjins, intertwining their fingers and hyunjin felt like he was a about to combust. 

he felt like he needed to say something, _anything,_ to let seungmin know how thankful and happy he was right now. only when seungmin snickered softly and squeezed his hand lightly he noticed that he was almost frantically stroking his thumb along the back of seungmins hand. 

“something on your mind?” he asked, scanning hyunjins face with a gentle expression. their eyes met and hyunjin decided to say something. _yes, i think i'm in love with you, minnie._

“well, i was just thinking how i haven't told you how thankful i am. it's not everyday someone asks you to be his fake boyfriend, because he doesn't want to reject people anymore. you did not have to agree, but you did and you made, you still make, it fun. and i think there isn’t anyone whom i feel more comfortable with than you. and this is already the most fun date i have ever gone on. thank you, minnie.” he squeezed their hands, feeling his cheeks go warm. he saw the other boys cheeks go slightly pink as well, as he smiled and bumped their shoulders together.

“thank _you,_ jinnie.” he said simply.

“for what?” hyunjin asked, a bit confused as to why seungmin would be thanking him. the brown haired boy just shrugged, his lips still forming an adorable smile.

“let’s go to the theater and buy some popcorn?” 

* * *

as the two boys seated themselves in the theater, popcorn and drinks in hand, seungmin didn’t know if he would be able to pay attention to the movie they were going to watch. it was a simple action-comedy movie, because even though seungmin knew hyunjin was more of a drama person, he also knew the boy had already seen the romantic comedy playing tonight. he hoped it wouldn’t have a too complicated plot, because his mind didn’t seem to be able to form any thoughts that were non-hyunjin-related for the past two hours.

when hyunjin thanked him earlier, he had to admit he had hoped for a confession of some sort, but the black-haired boy had kept his words strictly platonic. _shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up, seungmin._ it didn’t mean, however, that he wasn’t _very_ happy with the words and for once he didn’t know what to say in return.

he had felt the sudden urge to kiss the other boy as a thank you to _him_ , even though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why he felt thankful. he had imagined what it would be like, to kiss hyunjin. he had never kissed anyone on the lips before, but he imagined kissing hyunjins would be amazing. he knew his lips were soft, from the times he had gotten little smooches on his cheeks and earlobes, so kissing them would be soft as well. he had shaken the thoughts quickly, he had to keep his feelings in check, had to make sure he wouldn’t do anything too forward, so that the comfort hyunjin felt around him wouldn’t get any less. _let’s keep it to holding hands and let’s be satisfied with that. get rid of those stupid thoughts._

and holding hands they did, once again, this time behind their shared carton of popcorn on their shared armrest, grabbing popcorn with their other hand. seungmin forced himself to pay attention to the movie, to keep himself from thinking thoughts he shouldn’t think, and he succeeded for most of the duration of the movie, pretending not to notice hyunjins gaze lingering on him a little longer than necessary when they looked at each other whenever something funny or surprising happened.

“god i bet felix is _loving_ this part right now.” he whispered as an extravagant fight scene was playing, hyunjin squeezing their hands every time someone got hit.

“yeah and i can imagine changbin holding his hands in front of jeongins eyes to ‘protect him’ haha!” seungmin giggled as well, imagining jeongin getting all annoyed at his hyung. he felt himself relax a bit more as they kept on whispering comments about how their friends would be reacting to certain parts of the movie, his mind being kept off of his growing feelings.

after the movie, they exited the hall and threw away their trash. it was an okay movie, but he probably would come to remember it better than it was, because he would remember watching it with hyunjin. and with his friends, long distance.

“well, that was… okay.” hyunjin chuckled as he stretched out his arms and legs after sitting for over two hours. “i am talking about the movie, by the way, the date has been absolutely great.” 

“glad we think the same.” seungmin tried stretching his toes and shaking his right foot to wake it up. “should we call the rest, ask what they thought?”

hyunjin nodded in response and seungmin got his phone from his coat pocket as they walked outside and he dialed changbins number, putting it on speaker. it took a while for him to pick up and seungmin began to doubt if he could even hear his phone ring. knowing his friends, there was a high probability at least three of them were yelling, one of them being changbin himself. when he was about to give up, changbin answered.

_“hey_ — _guys! be quiet!! it’s seungmin!! shhh! hey guys how was_ — _is? was? is? your date?”_

“it _is_ absolutely amazi—” he started, before being interrupted by a yell from, who was it, actually?

_“ARE YOU GUYS TALKING TO MINNIE AND JINNIE AND YOU DIDN’T WARN ME!!”_

it was felix.

_“jeez you were in the bathroom felix, we knew you’d be back soon.”_ this was jeongin speaking.

_“i was thinking about you, though, flix!!”_ jisung yelled, and he doubted if that was necessary.

_“guys be quiet, let changbin_ — _and seungmin and hyunjin, i’m guessing he’s listening as well_ — _do the talking.”_ chan was easing the chaos once again and seungmin was thankful.

_“why does changbin get to do the talking?”_ minho thought it was necessary to question their only sensible friend.

_“because they called ME, now shut it. sorry guys, please talk, it’s safe now.”_

“okay, well as i was saying we are having a lot of fun. my prince was _very_ romantic during dinner.” seungmin grinned at hyunjin while talking and they both burst out in loud laughter. he barely heard his friends question what was happening and changbin shushing them after a while, which didn’t work very well. 

_“great that you’re having fun, we didn’t expect anything else. you guys are going to have to tell us everything in excruciating detail tomorrow, or is that why you called?”_ chan was talking now, did they give up having changbin as the speaker? he could hear some muffled sounds in the background, so maybe changbin was now in charge of keeping the rest quiet.

“actually, we called to ask you guys what you thought of the movie.” hyunjin said. seungmin interlocked their arms and nudged him to start walking towards the bus stop.

_“oh well it was kinda bad but in a kinda fun way, actually. i missed a lot, though. jeongin was talking through the fight scenes because changbin kept blocking his vision so i lost track of who was who. and about halfway_ — _about halfway ji_ — _”_ chan cut himself off because changbin let out a yell and chan was suddenly laughing very hard. they heard a thud, probably from chan dropping the phone.

 _“you_ — _you little_ — _why did you bite me!!”_ changbin yelled and they heard the rest of their friends laugh, chan especially loud.

_“good one, jisung!”_ minho giggled.

_“what chan was trying to say,”_ jeongin was now speaking. _“at least what i_ think _he was trying to say_ — _i can’t ask him because he’s useless right now_ — _was that about halfway jisung, felix and i started dubbing that boring ass movie and chan thought it was way too funny.”_

“oh man, i wish i could have witnessed that too…” hyunjin sighed and seungmin felt the words stinging in his chest, a bad feeling settling in his stomach. _what are you getting all worked up for, he said he had a great time. you wish you would’ve seen it as well. calm down._

_“it wasn’t_ that _funny though, well, i think you would find it hilarious as well, but i don’t think you would have wanted to miss your date for this.”_

“no, of course not. not in a million years, no offence.” hyunjin said and seungmin let out a shaky, but relieved breath. it was a little more loud than intended, because hyunjin turned his head to look at him, a bit concerned, but was distracted again by their friends on the other side of the call. felix was talking in a weird voice and they heard some suffocated sounds.

_“as expected_ — _uhh did you have anything else to ask? i think chan is about to die of laughter or something and_ — _hey changbin, jisung be careful with each other please we may need one of you_ — _jesus christ. minho why are you just standing there oh my god!”_

they heard another loud thud, from the phone falling down again. they laughed at the chaos that was their friends.

_“whoops. dropped the phone. did you guys say anything?”_

“no, we were enjoying the chaos. anyway we’ll talk tomorrow, i guess. _good luck_.” seungmin said,

_“thanks… i’ll need it. i miss you guys_ — _jesus christ don’t cling on me!! i’m not helping you guys_ — _CHANGBIN IMMA BOUT TO THROW YOUR PHONE OUT OF THE WINDOW I SWEAR!!! sorry guys gotta hang up and kill some people byebye!!”_

after they heard jeongin grunt loudly the call ended. if changbins phone was broken tomorrow, they’d now know why. seungmin put his phone away as they almost reached the bus stop.

“i hope jeongin comes out of this alive.” hyunjin said, chuckling.

“i hope _the rest_ comes out alive.” seungmin said and gave the other a pointed look.

“well you’re right about that the rest has more chance of dying, but i care more about jeongin haha!”

“okay good point.” 

the bus arrived and was a lot less busy, only one other person occupying the vehicle this late evening. they found two empty seats next to each other and plopped down, their hands finding each other almost automatically. the black haired boy let out a sigh of content and laid his head on seungmins shoulder. he imagined they looked like a legit couple, and if hyunjin wasn't such a naturally clingy and cuddly person, seungmin might have believed that a bit as well. 

but truth was skinship, like holding hands, wasn't rare between their friend group, of course not to this extent, but still, hyunjin was one of the most cuddly between their friends and seungmin had no real reason to think he had anything other than platonic intentions. nevertheless, he decided to enjoy the giddy and warm feeling settling in his stomach and he let his own head rest against hyunjins, closing his eyes. 

they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the commute and seungmin had to nudge his friend to tell him they'd arrived at their stop. they got up and walked home together, fingers still intertwined. 

“we should definitely do this again.” hyunjin said. 

“yes definitely… wait, should we have posted a selfie?” he suddenly remembered the reason they had planned a date— fake date— in the first place. 

“oh my gosh, you're right. but, maybe it's a bit too dark.” they looked up at the night sky, stars twinkling on a pitch black canvas. “at least we posted our dinner.”

they arrived at seungmins house and they let go of each others hands to face one another. he didn't really want tonight to end, but he also needed to think clearly and realize it was a school night. 

“well i'll see you again in, like, ten hours, but thank you once again for the fun date. good night, minnie.” he couldn't make out hyunjins expression very well in the faint light of the moon and of a street lamp a couple of meters away, but he felt its warmth nonetheless. 

“thank you too, jinnie, for making tonight very fun. have a good night and see you tomorrow, my prince.” he stepped a bit closer and hyunjin enveloped him in a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around seungmins neck, who wrapped his arms around the others waist, holding on tight. hyunjins nose tickled his neck, making him shiver. the black haired boy let go and ruffled seungmins hair before wishing him good night one last time and going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this :)


	11. dont forget ur geo book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongout : the cOnsTant INvaliDaTion i face
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : u want a hug
> 
> jeongout : mayb
> 
> afraid tan : ill give one too
> 
> bink the twink : me 2!
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : me 2!!
> 
> jeongout : no  
> jeongout : only flix  
> jeongout : only mayB
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today we have some more annoying classmates and we get some angst ;) also the secret admirers have something planned 
> 
> a nice and pretty long chapter :)
> 
> enjooy

**gr8 guys**

**jeongout :** bin. sung. ho. 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :**? 

**jeongout :** you guys Better waTch oUt today. 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** u hav bruises 2? :-( 

**jeongout :** yes. 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** noooo :-((((

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** y do i need 2 watch it 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i dont hav bruises

**jeongout :** cuz u made sung kick Me

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** shouldnt hav tried 2 stop me then

**suengnim 8-) :** jesus guys 

**suengnim 8-) :** sounds like u guys had fun

**afraid tan :** :(

 **afraid tan :** its not too bad right? 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** nah for me not

**jeongout :** im in Unbearable PaIn

**suengnim 8-) :** ok so u r ok

**ji$$$ung B-) :** just lotsa small ones on elbows n knees n stuff B-) 

**jeongout :** the cOnsTant INvaliDaTion i face

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** u want a hug

**jeongout :** mayb

**afraid tan :** ill give one too

**bink the twink :** me 2!

**ji$$$ung B-) :** me 2!!

**jeongout :** no 

**jeongout :** only flix

 **jeongout :** only mayB

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** bin u ok? 

**bink the twink :** yeh its fine 

**bink the twink :** just small bruises

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** he has soft skin 

**bink the twink :** >:(

**suengnim 8-) :** chan r u ok

**afraid tan :** yeah

**suengnim 8-) :** it sounded like u were dying yesterday 

**afraid tan :** my abdomen muscles are aching tho

**jeongout :** ;) 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** his sexc abs

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yum B-) 

**hyunpants :-p :** sexc ;-p

**afraid tan :** guys :((((((

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** hey jinnie

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** u r alive

**hyunpants :-p :** yeh luckily 

**hyunpants :-p :** i almost slept thru my alarm 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** seems like u guys had fun last night ;) 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** u guys no pulled muscles? ;) 

**suengnim 8-) :** . 

**bink the twink :** the nastiness this early

* * *

chan stretched his arms above his head, immediately regretting the action, as he felt his abdomen _sting,_ all the way up to his ribs. maybe he laughed a bit too hard yesterday, but who could blame him for his friends being too funny. 

he had gone to changbins house early yesterday, to meet up with him and minho and talk about new secret admirer plans. changbin had suggested they send him flowers or chocolates, something simple to later build up. minho had voted in favour of chocolates, while chan thought flowers would be good. they had settled for chocolates first, flowers later. minho knew a type of chocolate jisung liked and they wondered if they should send it to jisungs house directly, since a box wouldn't fit through the slits of his locker. 

changbin proposed to give it to jisung directly, at school, but then there would be a high probability of him having to give the chocolates in the presence of chan and minho and chan wasn't sure if he could handle that. even though he would _love_ to see his friends reaction to getting the chocolates he told the others that it would be hard for him to hide his expression. changbin insisted they’d see his reaction _once_ and had convinced chan by telling him jisung probably wouldn’t notice anything off, since all of their friends would be reacting chaotically. he was looking forward to making jisung happy.

he grabbed his stuff and made his way out of the classroom to their lunch table, wondering if jisung had read their notes for today already.

“hi guys!” he greeted his friends cheerfully and took a seat next to minho, across from jisung, jeongin and seungmin. felix was sitting in between changbin and minho. someone was missing.

“where’s hyunjin?” he asked.

“he forgot his geography book at home, so he’s racing home to get it now.” jeongin sighed. 

“does this mean we have to wait until he comes back to hear about your date?” felix looked disappointed and chan wanted to reach over and pat him. _wait i can just do that._ he reached behind minho over to felix to pat him on his shoulder. 

“we don’t have to right? you can tell your side already, seungmin. i have _not_ waited an entire _three_ hours to wait _another_ three hours!” jisung grabbed his classmates arm and shook it lightly.

“why don’t _you_ tell about the notes you got, first?” seungmin shot back.

“oh yes that’s right!” an excited expression took over jisungs face as he almost stood up in enthusiasm and it made chans insides heat up. he felt minhos hand grab his and squeeze it, as they both held back knowing smiles.

“my secret admirer send me something _mysterious~_ today! not just some sweet message, but also a note saying they have a surprise coming!” he showed his beautiful heart smile in full glory and chan might have been crushing minhos hand. 

“OH MY GOD!” felix yelled. “what kind of surprise? changbin do you know?”

“i’m not telling you if i know.” he responded.

“so you know?” minho turned to changbin. chan could never act like that.

“i just said i’m not telling you!” 

“i have no idea what the surprise could be, that’s why it’s a surprise! so let’s stop talking about this and let seungmin talk about his date!” jisung ordered them as he turned to his classmate.

“we will tell hyunjin about this, that’s okay, right? he is a sucker for sappiness.” jeongin said quickly, probably also wanting to hear about his friends date.

“yeah of course. seungmin.”

“okay, i’ll tell you. you guys probably saw on instagram that he bought me flowers, which was very sweet, but i felt kinda bad because i didn’t bring him anything… anyway, we ate in this kinda cheap restaurant and shared some pasta and rice as you guys also probably saw on instagram and hyunjin was being _very romantic_ during the dinner.” seungmin began and he grinned while talking. chan remembered seungmin telling them on the phone that hyunjin was being “very romantic”, but the way they laughed after and the way he grinned now told him there was more to the story.

“oh yeah you guys were laughing about that, what kind of embarrassing thing did he do?” minho wiggled his eyebrows at seungmin.

“well he was talking with his mouth full of food and then he apologized but he still had food in his mouth. you guys had to see it. he insisted it was romantic and who am i to disagree.” he giggled cutely. “uhm… yeah and then we strolled around for a bit and went to see the movie and we imagined how you guys would react and stuff. that’s about it.”

“that _can’t_ be it!” changbin exclaimed.

“exactly. we told you to tell us in _excruciating_ detail.” chan backed him up.

“give us the deets, minnie.” felix said.

“okay, okay, well. uhm, we held hands a lot, like, the whole time. except for dinner of course. uhm… he looked handsome?” seungmin pulled his sleeves over his hands as he spoke, his cheeks colouring pink. chan could see that he had fond memories of the fake date with his friend and he felt glad.

_“cute!”_ jisung spoke what everyone probably was thinking.

“that was it? did anything else happen?” jeongin pushed.

“uhh, i don’t—”

“yo, seungmin, was it?” a slightly familiar looking girl approached their table, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on where he might know her from, other than having seen her around. she was from felix’s class?

“yes, that’s my name.” seungmin answered simply.

“your boyfriend not around? you guys broke up?” _oh woah, she didn’t have to jump to conclusions like that._

“yes and no.” his friend didn’t bother to give long answers.

“you didn’t? really? you guys usually cling to each other during the break and i happen to know he _is_ at school today. did something happen?” chan saw all of his friends trying to hide their annoyance. he noticed minhos hand was still on top of his own, forming a fist. he grabbed it to try and calm the other down.

“he’s just picking up his geography book. and by the way, we had a date yesterday, that happened.” seungmin kept his expression straight and voice even, stating simple facts.

“okay, if you say so. and yeah we saw your instagram, so i knew that. but, you know, it is our right to know if you guys broke up. it’s kinda selfish to keep that to yourselves.” she rolled her eyes as if she was stating simple facts as well.

“why would you even think that, if you _knew_ we went on a date yesterday.” _oh no, seungmin, bad idea! don’t ask such questions._ chan braced himself for the possibly ugly answer to come. 

“oh, well, it’s kinda to be expected, right?” _no? not at all?_ “‘cause, first of all it seems hyunjin is the only one pulling his weight in this relationship, buying you flowers and clinging to you and stuff, and he’ll get sick of that at a certain point, right? he’ll see that there are better people for him.” chan winced at that and saw his friends shift uncomfortably too. they must be really stupid to believe that hyunjin would ever get sick of seungmin.

“you get me? and secondly, it just all seems a bit forced? you guys didn’t even go on a date for the first three weeks you were dating and you had your first one right after we questioned you guys about it.” she kept on talking. _we?_ chan turned his head around and saw a familiar group of people looking at them from a few tables away. _oh so that’s where i knew her from._

“ _if_ you even went on a date yesterday, a pic of flowers and dinner can mean anything.” okay, she was just spitting nonsense right now, why didn’t seungmin stop her? 

“but okay, i guess you guys didn’t break up. i will ask him about it as well, though. later guys.” she turned around and joined her friends again, leaving chan and his friends speechless. 

“the _audacity!”_ jeongin stood up and slammed his hands against the table, before jisung pulled him down again. “no, jisung, let go. i need to go over there and _tell them—_ ” 

“jeongin. it's fine.” seungmin told the boy, who sighed and sat back down. his expression, however, revealed he didn't completely believe his own words. 

“it was rude, though, attacking you like that.” chan said. 

“it's fine. she had, uhm… _some_ good points. i'm just glad hyunjin wasn't here to hear it.” as seungmin finished everyone else began protesting against his statement. what she said was absolute _bull_. 

“guys! i mean, she was right about us not having been on dates until they questioned us about it. i _know_ the rest is nonsense.” he waved his arms to get his friends to calm themselves. he said he knew the rest was nonsense, but was he confident in that knowledge? his eyes told chan the nonsense still got to him, to a certain extent. 

seungmin continued eating his lunch to signal the conversation was over. a slightly tense silence fell over the seven boys as the break came to an end. hyunjin hadn't shown up, which wasn't strange, they only had 30 minutes for lunch and the bike ride to their house could _maybe_ be done in 15 if you raced. chan imagined it would be hard for seungmin, nonetheless, he hadn't seen hyunjin since their date, as he had been late this morning as well. chan trusted seungmin to be strong for the rest of his classes, knowing hyunjin, they would definitely see each other today. after all, they had photography club this afternoon.

* * *

**hyunpants :-p + suengnim 8-)**

**hyunpants :-p :** minnie! 

**hyunpants :-p :** sorry im not there 4got my geo book

 **hyunpants :-p :** ill try to get back before lunch ends but idk

 **hyunpants :-p :** ill do my best 

**suengnim 8-) :** its okay jinnie

 **suengnim 8-) :** there were some people asking qs again tho

 **suengnim 8-) :** they said they'd ask you as well so be prepared 

* * *

the class was just about to start, five minutes late, as hyunjin stormed into the classroom, hair messy because of the wind and sat down in an empty seat next to some random guy in front of jeongin and felix, almost slamming his textbook on the table. they guy next to him eyed hyunjin for two seconds and then focused his attention to the teacher again.

“hey you made it! you did that pretty quickly.” felix reached over his table to pat hyunjin on the shoulder. hyunjin turned around and felix saw his cheeks being red from exerting himself.

“yeah… i can’t feel my legs anymore, jesus.” he panted, keeping his voice low. he turned around again quickly, the geography teacher already looking in their direction.

“okay, class, let’s _finally_ start.” she said.

* * *

after half an hour of lecture, the teacher wrote down the exercises they could work on for the remainder of the class on the board. felix began doing them, softly discussing with jeongin and hyunjin once in a while. 

“hey, psst!” a girl sitting in front of hyunjin hissed.

“what? what do you need?” the guy next to his friend asked.

“no! not you, i mean hyunjin!” she whispered, just loud enough for felix to hear. he noticed she was sitting next to the girl who approached them during lunch. his stomach dropped.

the guy poked hyunjin on his shoulder and motioned to the girls in front of them.

“huh? you need me? you’re also lost on 23c?” hyunjin turned around and felix listened carefully, while also keeping an eye on jeongin, to make sure he wouldn’t get too angry.

“no, we wanted to ask you something.” 

“okay.” 

“aren’t you getting tired of seungmin? he’s not really a good boyfriend, is he?” she asked and felix saw hyunjins ears getting red from behind him, probably from anger. his friend took a deep breath.

“he is the _best_ boyfriend.” he hissed.

“really? but we never see him doing anything for you, you guys have only been on, like, one measly date and you guys only cuddle, but never kiss. it’s been almost three weeks, if not longer, since you guys started. isn’t it boring?” she rambled and felix grabbed jeongins arm, silently telling him to stay calm and focus on the exercises. 

hyunjin didn’t answer for a while and felix couldn’t see his expression from this angle, he could only see the girl, who was looking at the tall boy like _‘are you gonna answer me?’_.

“it’s not.” hyunjin mumbled eventually and felix was getting concerned.

“that’s not a really convincing answer. look, if you’re happy, then okay, but it doesn’t seem like a very fulfilling relationship. if you’re really in love with that boy why aren’t you demanding more? why are you satisfied with so little when there are others who think you deserve more? you guys are barely together, just the two of you, and you guys aren’t even showing each other off on insta or something.” 

felix didn’t want to admit it, but this girl actually made sense, unlike the one who approached them during the break. she didn’t know hyunjin was doing this to keep others from confessing to him and she didn’t see them up close, didn’t see their loving expressions as they cuddled, she wasn’t there when they talked about each other.

an outsider just saw them sitting close to each other during lunch, saw their not-really-frequent instagram posts of them together and if you kept a close eye on them, they might see them give each other a shy kiss. but she was right, they hadn’t made it exactly believable that they might have had dates together before and they didn’t exactly show each other off.

“seungmin doesn’t like to do things extravagantly.” hyunjin said kinda angrily, and it was true, but felix also suspected that if they were actual boyfriends, seungmin would be a little more public about things after three weeks.

“yeah but, like, you guys can kiss in school, it’s not uncommon. and, are you _sure_ that’s his reason?” she said and hyunjin winced. 

“shut up.” jeongin hissed from behind.

“woah, sorry, uhm, i was just looking out for hyunjin?” the girl said and felix felt kind of bad for her, he believed that she was genuinely asking if hyunjin was satisfied.

“jeongin, it's fine she is just concerned.” hyunjin turned back to face the girl. “thanks for your concern, but i'll handle it.”

the girl frowned, probably not satisfied with hyunjins vague answer, but she turned around and picked up her pen, not bothering to push further. 

“jinnie, i don’t want to agree with her, because she was rude, but you do like seungmin, so why don’t you ask him out for real? then people won’t have any reason to be rude like this anymore.” jeongin tried his best to hide his annoyance and soften his voice. 

“i can't just do that. if he rejects me then everything will be ruined.” hyunjin whispered, one hand next to his mouth to block the sound. 

“but what are the chances he'll reject you?” felix asked, he thought there was a high chance seungmin returned the tall boys feelings. 

“uhh how would i know?” he turned around fully and propped his head on his arms, which he crossed over the backrest of his chair, pouting slightly. 

“look at the way he treats you? looks at you? talks to you?” jeongin said, implying the answer was obvious. 

“uhh, that's sweet, cute and nice.” he counted on his fingers. “but that's just seungmin. how can i know he isn't just doing that because he wants to be a believable fake boyfriend?” 

felix agreed, seungmin is sweet, cute and nice, but when it comes to how he treats hyunjin, then there was something different, something a bit softer in his expression, something a bit more fond about the way he treated him, smiled at him. he didn't exactly know how to tell that to hyunjin, though. 

“how does he treat you when there is no one watching?” good question, jeongin!

hyunjin opened his mouth and closed it again. he placed a finger on his chin, his lips forming a thoughtful pout. felix saw his cheeks growing pink as he was thinking. 

“still sweet, like, really sweet… but—” he said softly.

“but what? just take the chance, hyun _—_ ” 

“are you guys discussing the exercises? do you have any questions?” the teacher interrupted jeongin, suddenly standing right next to them.

“uh yes, i uhm had a question about 23c.” 

and with that, their conversation was over. felix just remembered they hadn’t told hyunjin about jisungs mysterious note yet, that would definitely make him excited! felix got excited thinking about hyunjin being excited, but now was not a great time to tell him, with the teacher within 10 meters of them.

* * *

“seungminnie!!” 

seungmin turned around to find hyunjin running, jeongin and felix walking toward him. he almost fell over as hyunjin jumped into his arms. 

“hi, jinnie, did you perhaps miss me?” he laughed. hyunjin nodded into his shoulder.

“hi guys.” jisung greeted the three.

hyunjin jumped out of the hug to point at jisung, legs wide such that his finger was centimeters from the boys nose as he stretched his arm.

“you!” he pressed jisungs nose to emphasize the word, making him giggle. “you are living in a romantic fantasy!! a surprise?! honestly,”

hyunjin threw his hands up. “i bet it’s a gift!! something cute, but simple probably, flowers? jewelry? sweets? or— _ooh!_ a confession maybe? will mister admirer finally reveal themselves?”

“i love how we were all like ‘nah, i don’t know what the surprise could be’ and here comes drama queen hyunjin with sixty ideas per second.” jeongin grinned. 

“that’s hyunjin for you.” jisung mirrored jeongins grin and poked hyunjins side, making him flail dramatically. “yeah it’s cute, right? i know i’m cute and nice, but i’m still a bit lost on what i did to deserve all this.” 

this comment caused the rest to roll their eyes, but smile. seungmin contemplated asking hyunjin if people asked him stuff about them, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. 

“where are the hyungs?” felix asked, looking around. 

“oh, uhm the room is locked, so they went to the teachers lounge to look for mr park or ask for a key.” seungmin explained, motioning to the locked door to the photography club room. 

“oh? mr park isn't here yet?” hyunjin asked and seungmin and his classmate shook their heads in response. 

some more people from the club, there weren't many besides the eight friends, gathered around the locked door as they waited for the hyungs. a minute or two passed before the hyungs revealed themselves, but no mr park. 

“sorry guys, mr park had a family emergency, so no club activities today.” chan announced. 

sighs and grunts erupted from the small crowd in front of the club room, as they dissipated. the eight boys shared disappointed looks with each other, seungmin had actually looked forward to spending some time with his friends and with hyunjin, since he hadn’t seen him during the break. 

“well, guess i’ll go home then, anyone else take the bus today? one goes in, like, ten minutes so we kinda gotta hurry.” jisung stretched his arms above his head.

“yeah i took the bus as well, was dead tired after yesterday. anyone else?” changbin said. no one else spoke up so the two shortest of their group bid everyone goodbye and ran away to catch the bus.

“you guys wanna cycle together?” minho asked the remaining boys.

“uhm, you guys go ahead i want to just talk with hyunjin a bit, since we haven’t really seen each other today.” seungmin looked at the boy who matched his height for an indication if he was okay with that as well. he nodded and smiled.

“okay see you guys tomorrow then!” jeongin smiled his angel smile and their friends left. the two remaining boys walked to hyunjins locker to talk there.

“you wanted to talk to me? about anything in particular?” hyunjin leaned against the lockers with his shoulder, tilting his head while he looked into his friends eyes.

“yeah, just about stuff. i texted you about people asking questions about us again, did they bother you in class as well?” seungmin decided to just get to the point.

“oh about that, well…” hyunjin looked around, seungmin mirrored him and saw some people eyeing them. _can’t people mind their own business? go home or something._ “yeah they asked me stuff as well. they were wondering why we aren’t doing much together, i think they’re kinda getting the feeling we’re not really dating… ugh i hate it when people keep looking at us!” 

it was kinda getting obvious, the watching, but seungmin ignored them. hyunjin, however, seemed a bit on edge. _does he feel pressured?_ he reached out a hand to place on hyunjins arm.

“don’t mind them.” he said calmly.

“i’m trying, it’s— it’s just— oh my god i think someone is coming over here.” hyunjin quickly turned his eyes back to the boy in front of him, cheeks becoming pink. _what is going on?_ seungmin was confused why he was reacting like this, but gave him a reassuring smile, just in case. hyunjin was still obviously nervous, though, fidgeting with his hands and whispering something inaudible in himself, while alternating looking at the floor and back up at seungmin.

“hey hyunjin, i hope i’m not inter—” a voice said and seungmin turned his head towards the sound, but before he could process who it was coming from, he felt hands grabbing his cheeks and turning his head forward again. he blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what was happening, but hyunjins face suddenly rushed forward as he almost _smashed_ their lips together.

seungmin malfunctioned as hyunjin pressed their faces together, but he could think just clearly enough to at least close his eyes, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest, blood rushing to his head. _kiss him back you idiot, this is what you wanted right?_

he wanted to kiss hyunjin back, wanted to enjoy this moment, but the way he was caught by surprise and the way he could only feel the other boys teeth behind his lips, their faces were completely squished together, made it so that he couldn’t. he imagined everyone looking could tell they had never kissed before. he placed his hands on hyunjins shoulders to push him back softly, to try and soften the kiss, but hyunjin pulled back at the push. 

“s— sorry!” he squeaked out softly, face bright red, eyes watery. 

“no, it’s okay, i was just caught off guard i— i didn’t expect you’d do that.” seungmin whispered back, he didn’t know what to do with his hands right now. _hold his hands? should i kiss him back? no maybe he did this in panic and he regrets it right now._

“yeah, sorry i— i— i don’t know what— what i was thinking…” he saw hyunjin was trying his best to hide his… embarrassment? regret? and he felt his heart ache, the boys hands were _shaking_. 

_seungmin_ do _something about this! think of something to comfort him, jesus don’t just stand here!_ he grabbed hyunjins shaking hands with his own and offered him his best try at a comforting smile. hyunjin seemed to calm a bit, luckily.

“well, at least this might scare away the crowd.” seungmin tried to lighten the mood a bit with an attempt at a joke (?), as he saw that no one was obviously looking in their direction anymore.

“yeah.” hyunjin chuckled emptily and seungmins heart dropped. “let’s go home?” 

“okay.” he didn’t let go of hyunjins hand as they walked down the stairs, out of the school to their bikes. the bad feeling settling in his chest didn’t disappear and he felt just all round _awful_ , like he fucked up real bad, but he didn’t know what he did. 

“are… are you okay, jinnie?” he asked carefully, as hyunjin approached him, bicycle in hand. 

“yes, i just— i just feel a bit stupid, but i’ll get over it.” he said with the expression he usually made when he didn’t want to worry his friends with whatever was on his mind.

“why?” seungmin asked simply and his friend stayed quiet for a bit, looking away, and it made seungmin feel so _bad bad bad_. but he needed to know if hyunjin was okay, if there was anything he could do to make him feel better, so he came a bit closer and repeated himself, a bit softer this time.

“because i just forced myself upon you like that!” he shout-whispered and seungmin saw his eyes were watery again. he felt his own eyes sting.

“hyunjin… it’s— it’s really okay— it really is, i’m not mad at you.” he cursed himself for not being able to form words at an important time like this. 

“please tell me if i made you uncomfortable.” he whispered.

“you— you, well, you kinda pushed against me a bit hard, but it’s _really_ okay, you know i always tell someone immediately if they do something that bothers me.” he told him the truth.

“but you’ve never told me that i’ve bothered you.” 

“because you never have.” 

seungmin couldn’t see if hyunjin believed him or not, but the conversation was over because hyunjin got onto his bike and looked at him as if he really wanted to go home. 

they started cycling in silence for most of the way home, well, it wasn’t exactly silent inside seungmins head, as he kept replaying everything that had happened in the ten or so seconds around their awkward first kiss, trying to find out where it went wrong. when he couldn’t tell, he resorted to thinking about the rest of the day, which wasn’t a very good idea, since he had barely seen hyunjin and combine that with the words he was told during lunch made him jump to unnecessary conclusions.

_what if he_ was _trying to avoid me? no, stop jumping to conclusions._

“don’t worry about me, minnie, i’ll get over it. i’m just a bit tired from yesterday and the stress from forgetting my books and stuff.” hyunjin said the first thing since they got on their bikes and they were almost home now.

“okay.” he answered like the absolute idiot he was. “just know you can talk to me if there’s still something bothering you.” 

hyunjin nodded but didn’t look him in the eyes, instead looking just past him. they came to the point where there paths splitted, almost home, and hyunjin said goodbye and raced away, leaving seungmin with stinging eyes for the second time today.

* * *

**hyunpants :-p + jeongout**

**hyunpants :-p :** jeongin help

 **hyunpants :-p :** i have Fucked Up Big Time

 **hyunpants :-p :** like Seriously.

**jeongout :** what? what happened? do you want me to come over? call you?

**hyunpants :-p :** no i dont look good rn

**jeongout :** as if i give a fuck about that

 **jeongout :** im guessing this has to do something w seungmin since you r messaging me directly

 **jeongout :** why dont you call me tho

**hyunpants :-p :** because idk im scared ill cry and my parents hear me

**jeongout :** what happened

**hyunpants :-p :** i kissed him but like really really really badly like i just fucking shoved our faces together it was horrible

**jeongout :** and? it was your first time right and his as well

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah but i totally did not announce it there were ppl looking at us and i felt like i needed to do something but i couldnt think of anything else than kissing him but i thought that maybe was a bad idea but then someone approached us and i panicked and shoved our faces together

**jeongout :** oh

 **jeongout :** how did he react?

**hyunpants :-p :** well he didnt kiss me back which now that i think about it makes sense cuz i didnt really let him and he kinda pushed me back but softly like ‘hey hyunjin pls step back but i dont wanna hurt your feelings’ and i was too fucking embarrassed to look at him straight anymore and he tried to calm me down like the sweet perfect boy he is and he said he wasnt mad and that he would tell me if i made him uncomfortable but he also said i was kinda being harsh

**jeongout :** okay so he isnt mad at you

 **jeongout :** what is the problem? 

**hyunpants :-p :** the problem is he is probably glad he couldnt kiss me back cuz and the only reason things arent extremely awkward rn is that i was panicking and so he was worried about me and he put my feelings above his own so he didnt want to tell me he doesnt want me to try that ever again

**jeongout :** jinnie :(( why are you assuming the worst

 **jeongout :** did he look disgusted? 

**hyunpants :-p :** uhm i dont remember

 **hyunpants :-p :** but he pushed me away so he obv didnt like it :(((

**jeongout :** i wouldnt say that you said you were shoving ur faces together so maybe he was signaling you to take it easy

**hyunpants :-p :** maybe

**jeongout :** you should talk to him about it im sure it will make you feel better 

**jeongout :** i know its scary but you guys trust and love each other, just think about your date

 **jeongout :** i just realized you werent there when he told us about your date

 **jeongout :** he told us you guys were holding hands the entire time and we all could tell you had an amazing time 

**hyunpants :-p :** oh that makes me feel a bit better thanks innie and u r right i do have to talk to him

**jeongout :** be strong jinnie itll be fine 

  
**hyunpants :-p :** thx innie love u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a more serious chapter this time, we have some progression...


	12. The Heart Smile Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) : see hes fine
> 
> jeongout : yeah I Am fine
> 
> bink the twink : ok good
> 
> afraid tan : wait are seungmin and hyunjin Not fine then???? 
> 
> jeongout : i dont hope so
> 
> afraid tan : did smthing happen!? 
> 
> jeongout : something always happens 
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : innie u r not picking the words thatll calm chan 
> 
> jeongout : i am picking the truth words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifts from the secret admirerz and seungjin talk
> 
> enjoooyyy

**gr8 guys**

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** gois i just realized 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** no nvm i just tried to write it down and u might thnk m high or sumn

**ji$$$ung B-) :** share it

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** flix share ur thots

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** well just sm bout chocolate and flowers n combining it for the Ultimate Gift but my thought train kinda yeeted off track

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** *photo attached*

**bink the twink :** wtf is that

**afraid tan :** oh woah

**ji$$$ung B-) :** thats some damn artistry right there

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wait i have an improvement 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** wait u can tell what it is

**afraid tan :** great minds think alike? 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** no i Cannot Tell wth that is but i improved it

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** *photo attached*

**bink the twink :** wtf

**ji$$$ung B-) :** u just turned that poor uh flower into an alien! 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** that was ur secret admirer tho

**afraid tan :** what where 

**afraid tan :** behind the alien face

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah well partly hes a bit hidden behind the choco flowers n embezzled cheesecake

**bink the twink :** the what

**ji$$$ung B-) :** bling bling $wag cheesecake? B-) 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yes exactly !!! B-) 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** but now its Improved

**afraid tan :** where r minnie jinnie n innie btw? 

**bink the twink :** seungminnie probably busy? 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jin n min said theyd hang a bit before going home right

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah but wht about in? 

**afraid tan :** its already been over an hour since i came home tho

**ji$$$ung B-) :** its prob fine channie 

**jeongout :** wtf is a bling bling swag cheesecake 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** $wag****

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** see hes fine

**jeongout :** yeah I Am fine

**bink the twink :** ok good

**afraid tan :** wait are seungmin and hyunjin Not fine then???? 

**jeongout :** i dont hope so

**afraid tan :** did smthing happen!? 

**jeongout :** something always happens 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** innie u r not picking the words thatll calm chan 

**jeongout :** i am picking the truth words

**bink the twink :** yeah but u r making it seem like smthing happened n they might not be ok

**suengnim 8-) :** guys im fine

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** n jinnie? 

**suengnim 8-) :** innie did he txt u

**jeongout :** yes

**suengnim 8-) :** okay

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** guys pls be less vague

**afraid tan :** is he ok? 

**hyunpants :-p :** im kinda ok

**suengnim 8-) :** :-( 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-( ? 

**hyunpants :-p :** i was planning on calling you minnie

**bink the twink :** what happened? 

**hyunpants :-p :** can i tell them? 

**suengnim 8-) :** ofc u also told innie right

**hyunpants :-p :** ok well we were just talking in front of the lockers and people were watching and it made me nervous cuz ppl had questioned our relationship in class earlier so i felt like we had to do something but i didnt know what but then someone approached us n i panicked so i shoved our faces together and it was awkward af and i just pushed myself onto minnie w/o warning and i feel awful 

**suengnim 8-) :** i said its okay you apologized and im not mad

**afraid tan :** oh if hyunjin is still feeling bad then maybe you should call each other indeed

**ji$$$ung B-) :** maybe it scared ppl away a bit? if they saw you kiss

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** mayb they couldnt tell it was awkward

**suengnim 8-) :** :-/ mayb

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** do it again but better?

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** be4 anyone gets mad

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** its just a Suggestion

**hyunpants :-p :** :-/

**jeongout :** just call each other ! and talk !

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah

**hyunpants :-p :** ill call u after dinner ok?

**suengnim 8-) :** okay :-)

  
  


**suengnim 8-) + jeongout**

**suengnim 8-) :** :-(((

**jeongout :** im not playing counselor 

**jeongout :** you guys need to be truthful w each other and talk it out !

 **jeongout :** itll solve everything

**suengnim 8-) :** but mayb it wont

 **suengnim 8-) :** god jeongin if hes sad and i caused this

 **suengnim 8-) :** it makes me want to fucking jump off a building

**jeongout :** u 2 r such pessimists!!

 **jeongout :** stop it!!

 **jeongout :** have some faith in urself and each other!!

 **jeongout :** u guys will talk it out ok

**suengnim 8-) :** but idek what i did wrong

 **suengnim 8-) :** we never fought before

**jeongout :** u didnt do anything wrong im sure

 **jeongout :** and u arent fighting now either

**suengnim 8-) :** ok u r right

 **suengnim 8-) :** i need to calm and just listen to him like always

**jeongout :** exactly

* * *

after he barely finished his dinner he left the table with the excuse he wasn’t feeling well. it wasn’t really an excuse because he did feel like throwing up when he thought about calling seungmin. he didn’t know what seungmin could say to make him feel better about what he did.

well the only thing he could say was _‘hyunjin it was a horrible first kiss but we can just try again, let’s be real boyfriends’_ , or something like that, but he didn’t dare to think about that being remotely close to a possibility right now.

_just call him! hearing his voice always makes you feel better._ he grabbed his phone and opened seungmins contact, his thumb shaking above the _call_ button. he took a deep breath and pressed it. _just don’t cry._ it rang twice before the other picked up.

_“hey jinnie.”_

_fuck._

he felt tears prickle his eyes already. _keep it together you sponge!_ he swallowed and tried to keep his voice even.

“hi minnie.” he whispered. it was silent for a while, he could only hear the sound of seungmins breathing through the phone, which calmed him down a bit.

_“you wanna tell me what’s bothering you? i’m sorry i’m not there to hold your hand.”_

oh fuck he wished he could hold his hand right now and forget about what happened, go back to their date. but he also didn't know if he could look seungmin in the eyes right now. 

“minnie, you’re too nice… i just— i just feel so bad, because you are pretending like i didn’t harass you like a fucking _asshole_ —” okay here come the tears.

_“you didn’t! i really wasn’t mad and you apologized so i’m even less than not mad now! please don’t cry! do i need to come over?”_ he heard seungmins voice almost break as well, through his own sobs.

“no. no you don’t have to come over. i— i just need to cry i guess, get over myself. let’s— let’s just forget about what happened?” he sniffled. seungmin was suddenly silent and hyunjin couldn’t tell if that was good or bad.

_“...okay, if you want that.”_ did he sound sad? why would he want to remember such an awful kiss?

“y— you don’t?” it was quiet again and hyunjin couldn’t handle that. he wanted to crawl through the phone and look inside his friends head.

_“well, i_ — _i don’t know, i thought maybe we could uhm_ — _learn from it? because_ — _it_ — _it did seem to scare away some people?”_ hyunjin had to strain himself to hear the other. his head was spinning, was this some sort of confession and was he being shy about it or was this him trying to think about what would be best for hyunjin, but absolutely hating the idea?

“if you are not comfortable with that then we shouldn’t do it again.” he dried his tears, now just wanting to be a good friend for seungmin.

_“well, i mean uhm, i don’t know. what do you think? you wanted to forget about it, right? so if you are not comfortable then we shouldn’t do it.”_

“uhm, well, i said i was comfortable with anything. uhm…” hyunjin couldn’t bring himself to say what he was really thinking, _yes i am comfortable, yes i want a redo, yes i want to kiss you._

_“let’s just promise to ask each other before?”_ of _course_ the solution was that simple, just fucking _ask_ each other before you kiss them like non-assholes! 

“that’s a great idea.” 

* * *

**bin n the secret admirerz**

**bink the twink :** i hav the Goodz

**afraid tan :** Excellent

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** Eagle 1 is Landing at twelve hundred fifteen?

**bink the twink :** affirmative

**afraid tan :** should we inform the Landing Site ?

**bink the twink :** negative

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** informing The Landing Site of Eagle 1 in any way will cause The Landing Site to not function properly until Eagle 1 Lands.

**afraid tan :** good point

**bink the twink :** lets keep things classified.

**afraid tan :**!!!!!!!!

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** everything OK with Agent CB97? im getting some incomprehensible signal

**afraid tan :** sorry to worry you Agent Lee Know. just needed to release some excitement for the Event

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** Understandable

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :**!!!!!!!!!!!

**bink the twink :** :)

**gr8 guys**

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** did everything turn out ok w minnie n jinnie?

**hyunpants :-p :** yes :-)

**suengnim 8-) :** :-)

**jeongout :** :D

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-D

**ji$$$ung B-) :** B-)))

**afraid tan :** :D !

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :**!!

**bink the twink :** :)

**jeongout :** wow everyone is especially happy today

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** im always happy

**ji$$$ung B-) :** mayb we r just glad our friends r happy :-)

**jeongout :** ok :)

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** r u guys planning on doing my Suggestion? 

**suengnim 8-) :** depends

**hyunpants :-p :** if we r we will ask nicely first

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok nice n vague again :)

**suengnim 8-) :** :-)

**bink the twink :** :)

 **bink the twink :** anyway see u guys @ school

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** c u @ skul 

* * *

**bin n the secret admirerz**

**afraid tan :** omfg

 **afraid tan :** Agent Lee Know, Binnie Boss, i Can Not Concentrate

 **afraid tan :** I Am Afraid (Tan) I Will Fail Operation Keeping The Admirerz Classified

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** Agent CB97 keep the faith

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** we have worked hard and The Heart Smile Reward will be worth it !!

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** I Can Not Proceed without my Partner

**afraid tan :** THSR !!

 **afraid tan :** okay i will try my best

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** the only way sungie will find out u r his secret admirer is if u say it out loud trust me

**afraid tan :** you think?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yes even if ur face gives it all away

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jisung is smart but he also refuses to think about who is his secret admirer until they confess

**bink the twink :** yeah u gotta admire his persistence

**afraid tan :** haha

 **afraid tan :** admire

 **afraid tan :** but u guys r right

 **afraid tan :** thanks! :)

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i bet the rest knows already though lol

**bink the twink :** everyone?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** okay i bet everyone who has thought about it like really thought about it for more than a minute or who hasn’t heard from seungmin knows that we or one of us is the secret admirer or at least that we both know who it is

**afraid tan :** oh yeah okay u r right

 **afraid tan :** Then Proceed Operation Eagle 1

* * *

minhos hands got sweatier and sweatier as it got closer to twelve hundred fifteen, he couldn't wait to see jisungs reaction. 

if he was honest, he would say he was as good as ready to confess, he just wanted to show jisung publicly how much he meant to him, wanted to finish what they started when they had hung out that faithful saturday. 

but chan wasn't ready yet and he wanted to do it together, because they were secret admirers _together._ he couldn't have imagined ever sharing something like _this_ with someone, but now he didn't want it any other way. 

when the break arrived, he and chan were early for once. they sat next to each other, so that they could grab each others hands if needed or wanted. 

“wow you guys are early for once!” jeongin yelled when he and his classmates arrived at their lunch table. minho dramatically brought his hands to his ears. 

“my class was done early.” chan said. 

“cool beans.” felix said as he plopped down next to chan, his classmates taking a seat across from them. 

soon after, seungmin and jisung joined them, sitting next to hyunjin, of course. the fake boyfriends immediately cuddling, a little more shyly than usual, though. minho had faith they'd confess to each other, some day. 

_changbin what's taking so long!!!_ he thought as not even two minutes had passed since the break started. it made sense that he was a bit late, changbin wasn't the fastest in the first place, but he also had to get the chocolates from the fridge in the teachers lounge. 

they had convinced the teachers to let them use it, with the excuse that it was their friends birthday and they wanted to surprise them. 

minho decided to pass the time kneading chans arm and not listening to what hyunjin was saying while looking at jisung, but luckily it did not take very much longer before changbin came running to their table with a cute grin on his face. 

“JISUNG I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU.” he yelled, interrupting whatever conversation was going on. everyone whipped their head to the short boy putting his bag on the table. 

“yyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!” jisung almost jumped up, smiling brightly and minho moved his hand down to squeeze chans hand, barely holding back a smile. 

he only barely heard his friends holler through each other as he was too focused on jisung. his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his ribcage in excitement. 

changbin held his bag close as he zipped it open and grabbed inside it with one hand and tried to keep jisung at a distance with the other. he pulled a neatly wrapped medium-sized box out of his bag and handed it over to jisung who was immediately flooded by the curious eyes and faces of his friends. minho pulled chan up to lean over the table and look with him. 

jisung admired the wrapping for a second, probably to annoy the rest, because hyunjin was _vibrating_ against jisung, urging him to open it.

“open it!!!” jeongin yelled softly. jisung laughed and relented, starting to peel the tape off the bright red wrapping paper. he folded open the paper and it revealed exactly the chocolate minho was expecting. 

jisungs eyes grew big and he looked up at changbin with a big smile. 

“my favourite chocolate!! changbin did you tell them about this brand?” 

_nope, he didn't._ minho felt pride and joy swell up in his chest and he briefly smiled at chan, who smiled back. 

“no i don't have anything to say about the things your secret admirer does, i am just the messenger.”

“what! how do they know this is my fav then?” jisung looked around at his friends. 

“luck? or maybe you told them.” felix wiggled his eyebrows. _correct._

“i told them?” jisung frowned slightly in thought. “well i told everyone once, but i know that…” 

he trailed off, lifting his eyes to meet minhos, who kept steady eye contact and trusted his ability to keep his expression blank. the younger quickly dropped his eyes to the chocolate in his hands again, smiling shyly and minho wanted to jump over the table and squeeze him tight. 

“never mind!” he said as he took a piece of chocolate and stuffed it in his mouth. 

some of the others also eyed minho for a moment, but he honestly didn't care. jisung held the present up, silently asking if anyone else wanted some. 

“no, enjoy it yourself.” felix said. 

“i think your secret admirer would want you to keep it for yourself.” chan spoke the truth, more boldly than minho expected. he smiled a dimply smile at the boy with the chocolate, making his squishy cheeks go slightly pink, and making minhos stomach do acrobatics. 

“changbin, please thank them for me and give them lots of kisses!” he leaned over the table to grab changbins cheeks and give him a peck on on one of his cheeks. changbin squirmed a bit but didn't push the other boy away. 

“i am _not_ giving them actual kisses, but i'll thank them for you.” 

before he knew it, lunch was over and they had to get back to class. minho sneakily pulled chan with him before going to class first. 

“mission accomplished!” he whispered excitedly. chan nodded with a wide smile. 

“did you see his smile? thank you guys for convincing me to do it this way. it was definitely worth it.” 

“i know, right?” minho grinned enthusiastically and chan wrapped him in a warm and tight hug, swaying side to side a bit. minho returned the hug and pulled the other against him as tightly as possible, giving him a small peck on the cheek in excitement. 

as they got out of the hug, he saw chans ears where a fiery red and he laughed. 

“cute.” minho pulled at one of the red ears fondly. 

“yours are red too.” chan shot back shyly, but minho couldn't get himself to care. 

“flowers are next.” he said instead of a goodbye, as they both got to class, a bit happier than before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u guys enjoy sum good minchan as well? i love jisungs heart smile as well


	13. you made all those idiots look away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) : Help.
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : :-/
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : :-\
> 
> bink the twink : pls
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : :-\
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : :-/
> 
> jeongout : CHAN GET THEM TO STOP
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : :-/
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : :-\
> 
> bink the twink : he cant hes probably laughing his ass off
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : :-)
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : :-)
> 
> afraid tan : correct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have some crack and also some more seungjinnnnnnn  
> rip jisung and his history presentation
> 
> enjooyyy

**we know**

_jeongout added suengnim 8-) and five other people to the chat_

**bink the twink :** what ks yhjs

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jesus bin thats so bad im not even gonna bother clowning u

**jeongout :** ok so for the hyungs n sngmn

 **jeongout :** we made this chat cuz its time for clearance 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** we have been trying to work this out for a while now but

**hyunpants :-p :** minho chan which one of u is the secret admirer 

**afraid tan :** oh

**suengnim 8-) :** its both of you right

**bink the twink :** u guys arent gonna tell anyone right

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ofc not!!! 

**jeongout :** no didnt u guys see how much i Restrained Mmyself FfRom yeLliNg hOw Obvious u Guys were beinG

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah we concluded that u guys do know of the other but we dont know which one it is 

**hyunpants :-p :** but minnie has a good point it. might be both

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yeah its both

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** wow u came up w it together?? 

**suengnim 8-) :** no i dont think they did

**afraid tan :** its a funny story actually 

**bink the twink :** not v funny for me tho

**jeongout :** do Tell

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok here we go

* * *

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** holy marbles

**hyunpants :-p :** good u guys didnt get jealous or else this coulda been a real Mess

**jeongout :** yeah

**bink the twink :** i know thats why i was stressing tf out 

**afraid tan :** well i was kinda jealous but that was before i cb told me the whole story with minho there too

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** but now we r Partners

**afraid tan :** :) 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** CUTE

**jeongout :** what if he only likes one of u tho

**hyunpants :-p :** innie :(

**afraid tan :** its ok

 **afraid tan :** ofc itll be disappointing but not unrealistic so well do our best to be happy for each other 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** its not like there isnt also a chance he rejects us both

**suengnim 8-) :** how r u gonna drop the 2 secret admirers bomb

**afraid tan :** no idea

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** not a clue 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** btw seungmin did u get it all right

**suengnim 8-) :** well not everything cuz who could think of this but i had the gist

**jeongout :** ofc

**hyunpants :-p :** ofc my genius prince uwu 💖💓💕💗💞💗💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💕💗💓💞💓💗💖

**suengnim 8-) :** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**jeongout :** now we r the Real insiders cuz we know what jisung thinks HeHe

**suengnim 8-) :** muhahahaha

**afraid tan :** what he thinks? 

**hyunpants :-p :** yeh bout this stuff

**bink the twink :** what i dont even know

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeh but we r the Millennium Falcon + outsider

**jeongout :** dont feel bad tho we had to get it out of him by force

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** gentle force***

**afraid tan :** oh

**suengnim 8-) :** n he probs subconsciously suspects u guys a lil so thats why he feels nervous sharing w u

**bink the twink :** n what about me :((

**suengnim 8-) :** u kno who it is 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** so were u guys planning on doing anything w this info or

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** nah just curious 

**jeongout :** yeh remember it

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok lets not exclude ji anymore and lets not chat here

**hyunpants :-p :** good idea

  
  


**gr8 guys**

**bink the twink :** sungie did u eat all the chocs already 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** no i gained some self control courtesy of my secret admirer B-) 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** skskskskxkxk

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** i think u already had self control tho uwu

**ji$$$ung B-) :** uwu

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** btw seungmin hyunjin u guys goin on another date soon?

**hyunpants :-p :** idk?

**suengnim 8-) :** yeah mayb we should plan another

**hyunpants :-p :** do u hav time to take a selfie tgt at the park and pretend we had another date?

**suengnim 8-) :** yeah sure <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**hyunpants :-p :** ok c u in a min then my sweetheart 💖💓💕💗💞💗💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💕💗💓💞💓💗💖

**jeongout :** uwu

**ji$$$ung B-) :** uwu

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** omfg innie

**afraid tan :** woah

**bink the twink :** hes falling to the dark side

**ji$$$ung B-) :** the Good Side**

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** oh no u r not gonna use those ugly ass noses in ur smileys now right

**jeongout :** no ew

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-/

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-\

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** good.

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-\

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-/

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** im feeling slightly threatened

**jeongout :** im not

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-/

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-\

**bink the twink :** stop it,…. 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-\

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-/

**bink the twink :** guysssssssssss

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-/

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-\

**jeongout :** I VOTE STOP

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-\

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-/

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** Help.

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-/

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-\

**bink the twink :** pls

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-\

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-/

**jeongout :** CHAN GET THEM TO STOP

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-/

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-\

**bink the twink :** he cant hes probably laughing his ass off

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-)

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-)

**afraid tan :** correct

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** GOIS look @ sngmn n hnjns insta!!

**jeongout :** ooooooooo

**ji$$$ung B-) :** big uwu

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** y not a real kiss tho

**jeongout** **:** theyll do that When they r ready

**suengnim 8-) :** exactly 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** speaking of kisses did u giv my secret admirers sum good kithies bin

**bink the twink :** no

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-\

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-/

**jeongout** **:** STOP OR ILL KICK U 2 OUT !!

**ji$$$ung B-) :** oop

**hyunpants :-p :** lol

* * *

**suengnim 8-) + jeongout**

**jeongout :** hey min

**suengnim 8-) :** sup

**jeongout :** how did it go w jin yesterday?

 **jeongout :** i mean he txted me before but u didnt and i wanna hear ur side 2

**suengnim 8-) :** oh yeah well i was sort of wanting to kiss jinnie since the date but i didnt wanna think bout it cuz u know it may complicate things but he sort of smashed our heads tgt as he said and it was kinda uncomf so i wanted to sign him to take it easy a bit but he stopped and uhh he said he wanted to forget bout it but i was kinda selfish under the disguise of wanting to scare those ppl away and suggested we just ask each other before doing something like that and he agreed

**jeongout :** thank god u did that

**suengnim 8-) :** why

**jeongout :** the only reason jinnie prob wants 2 4get bout it is that he is just too embarrassed bout jumping u lik that so good that u didnt let u guys 4get cuz i bet he secretly also didnt wanna 4get

**suengnim 8-) :** you think?

 **suengnim 8-) :** he said he panicked when he did it tho

**jeongout :** yeh but im not gonna kiss just anyone even if im panicking

**suengnim 8-) :** im not just anyone though im his friend and fake bf

**jeongout :** still im not gonna kiss like felix or jisung or hyunjin or you or something even if ppl were pressuring me

 **jeongout :** well id giv them a quick peck at MAX

 **jeongout :** i wouldnt smash our lips tgt

**suengnim 8-) :** what r you trying to say here

**jeongout :** im Trying to say that it takes SomeThing to smash ur lips tgt w such force that u had to push him away to make him take it easy/stop

**suengnim 8-) :** ok but he Was Panicking so the force cld be cuz he wanted to make it believable but didnt want to kiss me for real

**jeongout :** the Pessismism!!

**suengnim 8-) :** ok

**jeongout :** smsmsmsmsms

 **jeongout :** dont ok me

**suengnim 8-) :** what do u want me to do then

 **suengnim 8-) :** take the risk that i ruin this whole thing and ask to kiss him?

**jeongout :** yeah

**suengnim 8-) :** i think its a too big risk tho

**jeongout :** well he thinks u hated what he did cuz u pushed him away

**suengnim 8-) :** i told him i would tell him if he did something that upset me tho

**jeongout :** okay but maybe hes too scared to believe certain things just like u

**suengnim 8-) :** okay ill think things over and ill ask him if i think i can

**jeongout :** yeah u can just do it again to scare ppl off right?

**suengnim 8-) :** yes but i dont wanna take advantage of him

**jeongout :** he wants to scare ppl away too so its not taking avantage

**suengnim 8-) :** okay again ill think about it

**jeongout :** good luck minnie

**suengnim 8-) :** thanks innie

* * *

**gr8 guys**

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** anyone else got a free hour?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** nop

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yes :-)

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but i gotta practice my history presentation :-[

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** where r u guys? ill send minnie over

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** just @ our lunch table

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wait ji ur presentation is not w seungmin

**ji$$$ung B-) :** no we got divided into pairs :-((((

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** rip we got to choose

**ji$$$ung B-) :** unfair :-(

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** btw dont think bin n chan r free either 

**afraid tan :** nope

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** n felix ji i lov how even when u guys r not in class u guys still txt for ur classmates

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

* * *

seungmin told jisung good luck with practicing his presentation and made his way to their lunch table, where he saw that his yearmates had kept a seat free for him next to hyunjin. felix waved to him excitedly.

“hi guys, your class was cancelled?” he asked as he seated himself next to his fake boyfriend.

“yup.” jeongin smiled smugly. the three boys had books open in front of them, but it didn’t really look like they were doing homework.

“anyway, people were being annoying again in math class.” felix said. “about you and hyunjin.”

_jesus can’t people mind their own business?_ he looked at the boy next to him and saw him looking at his lap, a bit sad. seungmin sneaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

“what did they say? we uploaded a pic right.” seungmin said. jeongin and felix turned to hyunjin, silently telling him to say it.

“i heard some people say that they were surprised we are still together after that… uhm… after that awkward kiss,” seungmin pulled the boy even closer. “and yeah well some other nonsense they keep saying or betting on who of us will break up first.”

“like you guys are for their fucking entertainment!” jeongin grumbled. seungmin rolled his eyes, agreeing with jeongin.

“well i kinda expected attention for getting a boyfriend, since i’m sort of popular for my looks…” hyunjin still sounded sad, but seungmin couldn’t pull him any closer.

“and i wouldn’t have agreed if i couldn’t handle that. i know it’s hard to ignore since you want to be nice to everyone, but let’s try?” he looked hyunjin is his eyes and gave him an encouraging smile, to which he sighed and wrapped his arms around seungmins shoulders to squeeze him.

“i love you minnie! you’re really the best!” hyunjin said, while seungmin hadn’t even done anything. 

“huh?” he laughed. “what did i do?”

“you made me feel better with your words and face.” hyunjin smiled at him and his heartbeat accelerated drastically.

“cute.” he heard felix murmur, but he was still looking at hyunjin. _lord help me._ he couldn't get himself to break eye contact first, but he was also a bit afraid of getting too lost in those beautiful eyes. _jeongin, felix please say something before i do something stupid._

“there are people watching.” jeongin said, just loud enough to not be a whisper, breaking the spell and making them look away from each other. they saw that indeed some of both of their classmates were looking in their direction, some looking away as they saw them looking.

jeongin probably meant to add _‘you should kiss him’_ after, telepathically or something, but seungmin couldn’t do that without asking. 

hyunjin sighed.

“i hate this.” he said.

“should i ask them to stop looking?” felix proposed. _i think jeongin is already silently doing that,_ seungmin thought as he saw jeongin shooting venomous looks to anyone he saw watching them.

“no, i don’t think that’ll work. and you’re too nice for that.” jeongin said.

“then we should ignore them and try to do some homework.” felix tried to give hyunjin an encouraging smile and hyunjin tried to smile back. they picked up their pens again and focused on their homework.

seungmin got some of his own homework, which was just assigned, but he couldn’t concentrate, seeing that hyunjin also wasn’t writing and didn’t seem to be reading either. he caught the boy sneakily looking sideways to see if people were still looking and when seungmin checked, most of the time someone _was_ looking, whether obviously or not.

what was obvious, was that it made hyunjin uncomfortable and thus it made seungmin mad. a tiny voice in his head was telling him _‘kiss him, it’ll make them look away eventually. you want that, right? you want it so bad.’_ and he tried his best to ignore it.

but the more he looked at hyunjin, the more he felt like jeongin was right and he needed to just ask him, for _hyunjins_ sake. he could always get rejected, that was why he suggested asking first, to give the other a chance to say no. 

_okay so i’m really going to ask him? right now?_ his heart began beating faster again and his hands were getting sweaty.

“jinnie, they are making you really uncomfortable, aren’t they?” he whispered and he saw that felix and jeongin looked up for a second.

“yes, but don’t worry about it.” hyunjin tried to hide his uneasy expression, but seungmin saw right through him. _do it for him,_ he convinced himself as he brought his mouth a little closer to hyunjins ear.

“maybe—” he swallowed. “maybe we can make them look away again.”

hyunjins eyes got a bit wider and he turned to look at him, their noses almost brushing in the process. seungmins heart skipped a beat at how close they already were.

“again?” hyunjin croaked out, almost inaudibly, cheeks red. _come on hyunjin you know what i’m talking about._

“yes— but this time uhm— better, you know, as minho suggested.” seungmin stuttered, as he struggled keeping his eyes off of hyunjins lips. “uhm— is that okay?”

“yes.” hyunjin whispered. _yes,_ seungmin repeated in his head. _that’s the signal, now do it._

he didn’t know where to keep his hands, so he decided to do the same as hyunjin did, and brought his hands to the others cheeks. he looked up once more, to see if hyunjin was really okay, but he couldn’t really tell from up this close. 

he also couldn’t go back now, so he slowly moved closer, closing his eyes and almost freezing as soon as he felt hyunjins lips on his own, but he pulled through, softly pressing their lips together.

he felt hyunjins hands resting on his hips and his heart was beating faster than ever. they both didn’t move, seungmin because he didn’t know what to do and he was afraid he would go too far. but it was still _great_ , hyunjins lips were as soft as he expected. he felt his ears cook.

he let himself melt against the other for the few seconds their shy kiss lasted, before hyunjin broke contact, letting out a gasp, catching air. seungmin saw his face was bright red again, but his face probably wasn’t much better. _did that just really happen?_

they looked in each others eyes before averting them again and seungmin felt butterflies raging through his stomach. felix was looking at them, mouth hanging open, and jeongin had an approving grin on his face.

“nice, guys. i think that made everyone look away.” he said casually and seungmin could _not_ relate to his state of mind at _all_ right now. 

“wow.” felix said. that was more relatable.

“wow indeed.” seungmin thought he heard hyunjin whisper, but he wasn’t sure. suddenly, he stood up.

“i’m gonna run to the bathroom for a sec.” hyunjin said as he lowered himself for a quick peck on seungmins head before hurrying down.

seungmin let his head fall onto the books and notes in front of him, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

“nice one seungmin!” felix said and seungmin let out a groan, muffled by his notes. he was so hopelessly in love with hyunjin.

“what’s wrong? you made all those idiots look away, didn’t you want that?” jeongin asked.

“yes i wanted that.” he said, nose still pressed on the papers on the table. “but now i want to do it again and again even though i am absolutely _clueless_ on how to kiss and i also haven’t got a damn clue if he even liked it.” 

he felt a hand pat his head, probably felix, guessing roughly from the small size. that, and felix was more of a patting-heads-person. 

“you’re in love with him?” he asked and seungmin nodded, his nose dragging papers up and down. “ow! i know it was kinda obvious, jeongin, but you don’t have to pinch me.” 

“you asked him for permission, right?” jeongin asked and seungmin nodded again, still not looking up. “well he obviously said yes then so he either _really_ wanted those idiots to look away or he didn’t hate the idea of you kissing him. probably both though, since he seemed to kinda accept the kiss.” 

seungmin propped his chin up on the table, looking at the boys in front of him.

“yeah well he can’t really reject me after he said yes, since we are in public.” he said.

“he could push you away softly.” jeongin said simply. 

“yes, but maybe he wanted to convince everyone watching and now he’s washing away his regret and shame in the bathroom.” seungmin startled himself with his melancholic words.

“jesus, you’re so pessimistic!” jeongin exclaimed, obviously frustrated with him.

“i don’t think hyunjin is ashamed.” felix added.

before seungmin could argue otherwise, hyunjin returned from his bathroom break and seungmin straightened himself. hyunjin giggled as he approached the table and he ruffled his friends hair, making his heart skip yet another beat.

“is your homework hard?” he laughed. seungmin chuckled as an answer, silently thanking hyunjin for pulling him out of his despair loop. 

he sat down as if nothing happened before he went to the bathroom and maybe that was for the best. they decide to (try to) do their homework some more anyway, until a few moments later jisung plopped down and let out a loud breath.

“so, i’m back. did i miss anything?” he asked.

“i kissed hyunjin to scare people away.” seungmin blurted out. 

“WHAT!” jisung _screeched._ “and _i_ was practicing a boring history presentation!?! i have the _worst_ timing.” 

he slumped a bit before straightening himself again. 

“you guys wanna tell me about it? do it again?” he eagerly asked. hyunjin laughed.

“not yet.” he said softly and added, chuckling: “i think the hyungs want to hear about it too.” 

the hyungs joined them soon, while jisung hurried them to _sit down_. 

“woah, what’s the rush?” chan laughed as he was pulled down. the boy pulling pointed a finger to seungmin and hyunjin, “they,” and then at minho. “followed _your_ suggestion!”

“really?” changbins eyes grew wide. minho laughed, probably all satisfied with himself.

“nice. you guys gonna do it again?” he asked and seungmin really really really wanted to.

“well, we did it to scare away the people who were looking at us, because it made hyunjin uncomfortable.” he wasn’t lying, he made himself believe that was the main reason he did it.

“so?” minho asked. and he held up a hand to stop anyone from talking back. “ _before_ you guys say anything, i am _not_ forcing them to do anything. i am just saying if you guys did that and it worked, _maybe_ you should do it again and send those fuckers a real clear message.”

felix gasped softly at the cursing but then he looked at them, the rest soon following. seungmin didn't know what to do, so he just turned to hyunjin and asked him what he wanted by raising his eyebrows and tilting his head. 

“oh uhm— let's do— let's do a short one?” he said, getting red from the prying eyes of their friends watching them. 

seungmin nodded and he waited for hyunjin to give him one but when he didn't seem to move seungmin leaned a bit forward himself, simultaneously with the start of hyunjins movement. the other seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by the fact that they both moved at the same time so he moved away. this startled seungmin who also backed away a bit. 

they laughed at their awkwardness and hyunjin quickly leaned forward to steal a small kiss, both still smiling. he felt like he was on cloud nine as a little hope sparked inside him, hope that hyunjin liked him back and he wasn't faking this. 

“are you guys happy now?” hyunjin quickly turned away, but he was still smiling and seungmin didn't know what to think about it. 

“sure.” minho grinned. 

“you guys are the _cutest!_ ” jisung cooed at them. 

they laughed a bit and continued, or started, their lunch. whatever hyunjin may think, seungmin decided to just enjoy the lingering feelings of their kisses, deceiving himself for today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll deceive myself for today (mixtape #1 (placebo) masterpiece)


	14. ‘which colour would you want your pet dragon to be?’ ‘bright orange’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “split-personality mafia.” minho deadpanned immediately.
> 
> “what does that even mean.” chan sighed, at which minho laughed, satisfied with his inscrutability.
> 
> “that— that sounds fun but also complicated.” jisung thought out loud. “you mean like we are simultaneously citizen and mafia?” 
> 
> “yeah kinda, i mean like for example your right half is mafia and your left half is police or citizen or something.” minho gestured at his right and left half and imitated mafia and police.
> 
> “oh my god. so then we have to vote to kill half of someone? and you have to like, be awake with only one eye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7k words of minchansung playing a game 
> 
> featuring sleepy and later embarrassed chan and (almost forgotten) snacks
> 
> enjoooyy

**bin n the secret admirerz**

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** channie

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i REALLY wanna confess

**afraid tan :** oh uhhh 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** cuz when i see hyunjin n seungmin like that i want it too 

**bink the twink :** yeah they r cute huh even though its fake

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** "fake" 

**afraid tan :** i get it n i feel the same but

**afraid tan :** but idk yet cuz im not that confident in uhh

**afraid tan :** myself 

**bink the twink :** channie u r amazing :((

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jisung thinks u r great too!! 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what if we sent him flowers u know jisung likes? 

**afraid tan :** but idk what he likes 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** well the boy likes all flowers so idk either 

**bink the twink :** then u find an excuse and ask him? 

**afraid tan :** okay uhm that might work? 

**bink the twink :** but are you sure u want to expose urself already? 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** well jisung will probably get real confused at first so 

**afraid tan :** but it will be very exposing… 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yeah ok 

**bink the twink :** mayb u two should hang out with him this weekend and chan decides after or during? itll be less scary to ask maybe if minho is there too? 

**afraid tan :** yes that's a good idea 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** u ask him or should i? 

**bink the twink :** whats ur excuse? 

**afraid tan :** oh yeah uhh

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** uhhh

**bink the twink :** mayb u should think of that first

**afraid tan :** wait omfg

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what?

**afraid tan :** jisung just txted me

**bink the twink :** omfg

**afraid tan :** he says i still need to get the rest of my books (and ugly bag) back

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** omfg saved

**bink the twink :** but whats ur excuse minho?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** tell him that i just texted you to ask you if i could borrow one of ur books too

**afraid tan :** genius

**afraid tan :** ok

**bink the twink :** but wht if he suggests that u borrow one after chan took it home

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i dont think hell say that 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** but if he says that then just suggest we all come over

**afraid tan :** he says

**afraid tan :** ‘oh then ask him to come over tomorrow as well then we can all hang out and not read books’

**afraid tan :** ‘and tell him to bring snacks’

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ofc

**bink the twink :** ok i shouldve known better

**bink the twink :** r u gonna bring his fav choc as a snack again?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** idk maybe

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i do usually bring it so ig yeah

**bink the twink :** ok good luck tomorrow guys :)

**afraid tan :** thx bin 

* * *

it was around eleven in the morning when jisung got out of the shower and this time he had not fallen asleep. for more than a minute at least. he hoped he still had enough time to fix his hair  _ somewhat _ , before minho and chan came over. 

they had agreed on them coming over around one in the afternoon, but minho had a habit of getting bored and coming over at least an hour too early. maybe the fact that chan was coming too would keep him from coming three hours too early, though.

he got dressed and combed his hair after aggressively towel-drying it. he couldn’t be bothered using a hairdryer usually. he decided to get some breakfast and as he checked his phone and saw he got a message from minho.

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) + ji$$$ung B-)**

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ill be there in 10

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** whether ur hair likes it or not

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i also called chan but i called him awake so dont expect him to be there in less than 40

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** cuz he IS going to eat breakfast

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** and YOU better have too

**ji$$$ung B-) :** as expected mr at least two hours too early

**ji$$$ung B-) :** and yes i ate r u proud of me

**ji$$$ung B-) :** anyway see u in a bit then

* * *

he closed his phone and quickly finished and cleaned up his late breakfast. he looked out of the kitchen window to see his friend approaching the front door. he ran to open it for him, since he had brought snacks again!  _ i can always count on this guy. _

jisung welcomed him, bowing a little for the bringer of snacks. 

“welcome, i see you have brought snacks again.” he smiled. minho rolled his eyes as he toed off his shoes.

“i am beginning to suspect you only like me because i bring snacks. next time you are coming with me to the convenience store!” he put down the bag of snacks to shrug off his jacket. 

“i will happily come along to the convenience store and pay for snacks, but you are always too impatient and go out at like nine in the morning when you can just come over first and then take me along.” jisung argued as he eagerly grabbed towards the bag, but was stopped by minho throwing his head against his stomach.

“oof!” he grunted and rubbed his stomach. “what was  _ that  _ for?”

“be patient!” minho patted jisung stomach softly, in contrast to his stern voice. he then added: “okay then i’ll come over first next time, but don’t complain that it’s too early then.”

“why do i have to wait, i wasn’t going to eat anything! i just had breakfast, i just wanted to look.” jisung pouted. then he realized,  _ he might have brought my favourite chocolate again. _

he felt electricity buzzing through his body at the increasing likeliness of minho being his secret admirer. he wanted to know what was in the bag so bad right now, so he slowly reached over.

“can i look?” jisung looked up at his friend with the best puppy eyes he could manage, trying to ignore the butterflies raging in his stomach.

minho pressed his lips together in thought. he looked down at jisung, with his  _ perfect face _ —  _ calm down jisung. let's not go into swoon mode today.  _

“are— are you hiding my favourite chocolate in there?” he smirked in a surge of confidence and straightened himself so that they were (almost) eye to eye. he saw minhos eyes widen for a brief moment, his friend then smiled and booped his nose with a dainty finger. 

“i don't know. go ahead and look.” damnit, minho was too hard to break! jisung would usually push more, because he  _ knew _ how to get minho embarrassed, but now he didn't want to push minho to say things he wasn't ready to say.

unless he wanted jisung to find out himself? no, he had made it clear that he didn't want to think about who his secret admirer was, that he wanted to wait until they were ready to reveal themselves. that, and he was already hinting minho that he suspected him. 

anyway, he picked up the bag, which was heavier than usual, he clearly brought snacks for the two of them and the big eater chan, and started walking up the stairs, before stopping and turning his head around to his friend. 

“you coming? i'll look at what you brought upstairs.”

minho pointed to the living room and snorted. 

“isn't  _ that  _ chans ugly bag of books?”  _ oh that's right he wanted to borrow a book.  _

“oh yeah, you want to look through it before chan comes?” he asked. minho took a while to answer. 

“yeah i'll look quickly, you can go upstairs already if you want.” he waved him off casually. 

“you'll pick that quickly?” jisung asked. didn't he need help? his friends english wasn't that great. 

“yeah it's not that important, i wanted to improve my english a bit so i'll pick one that looks kinda my level.” he walked into the living room and jisung walked upstairs. 

he placed the snack-bag on his desk and looked through it, indeed finding his favourite chocolate between the packs of gummies and chips. his heart jumped, seeing the exact same chocolate as the one got from his secret admirer, which he had already eaten. 

_ is he confessing today? no, this wasn't planned, i texted chan and i was the one suggesting he'd come. and he texted chan to come early as well, he wouldn't do that if he was planning on confessing. ugh, jisung he may not even be your secret admirer!  _

_ well, even if he isn’t, it seems like he  _ is _ somewhat intereste _ —

“you found it i see.”  _ jesus christ!!! _ jisung jumped up, yeeting the chocolate right out of his hands. 

“you scared the frick out of me!” he accused a laughing minho. 

“is that— how you treat— my gifts?” he asked between laughs.

jisung ran over to slap the man, who was too busy cracking up to care. after minho stopped laughing and jisung stopped hitting him, he saw his friend didn't have a book with him. 

“you couldn't pick one? a book?” he eyed his friends empty hands.

“i did. i put it in my shoe, cause you said we're not going to read, right?” jisung snorted, of course he put it in his shoe. 

“no i didn't think you'd come if i was planning on  _ reading,  _ that's boring.” he looked around for where he yeeted the chocolate, to pick it up and put it back in the bag. 

minho threw himself on the bed and jisung followed. 

“that's right.” he said, propping up his head on his hands, his elbows digging into the covers, feet wiggling. 

jisung just noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, like he usually was on weekends. he poked a finger between his friends glasses-less eyes, causing his face to contract for a bit. 

“you have somewhere to be later? you're not wearing your usual  _ weekend attire _ .” he poked him again to emphasize his words. minho grabbed his hand and pushed it down on the bed, giving him a hostile look. 

“no. just— just felt like putting in lenses today.” he shrugged, but jisung didn't completely believe him. he frowned and rolled around to lie on his back, his head between minhos elbows. 

“lee minho are you lying to me?” he raised his eyebrows when his friend looked down at him, his chin pushing against his chest, which was not very flattering, but minho looked great anyway. 

“han jisung yes i am.” he said and then looked up again. “but i trust you to read my mind and figure out the real reason yourself.”

his mouth formed a ':]' and jisung laughed from beneath him. 

“you put too much faith in me sometimes.” he tickled the underside of minhos chin, as his friend usually did to him and his cats. minho trapped the fingers between his chin and neck. 

“i think you know, though.  _ deeeeeeeeep _ inside maybe, but you know.” at the word  _ 'deep'  _ he pushed his chin against jisungs fingers as hard as he could, before letting them go. 

_ do i know? is it because he is my secret admirer or something?  _

minho let his head drop onto jisungs, his cheek resting on his forehead. 

“i can hear it.” he whispered, breath tickling jisungs nose. the temperature of his cheeks rose a bit and they laughed. 

a little while later the bell rang, which startled them, but none of them moved. 

“it's chan, maybe i should get it and you should move your head.” jisung grabbed minhos head with both hands and moved it off his forehead. 

his friend just slumped on the bed, waving him off with a  _ 'okay good luck' _ . jisung hurried down the stairs to the front door to greet his other friend. his heart bouncing fast from the closeness to minho earlier and in anticipation of seeing chan. 

“channie!” he yelled as he threw open the door. his friend closed his eyes and leaned back at the loud sound. when chan opened his eyes again  _ very slowly,  _ jisung realized minho told him he just woke up.  _ whoopsies.  _

“sorry!” he squeaked, but also laughed at chans sleepy face. he ruffled a hand through his friends messy bleached hair and pulled him inside. 

“good morning.” he said, voice low, eyes still a bit small and he looked  _ adorable.  _ “sorry not fully 'wake yet. thought washing my face'd be enough.”

he rubbed a hand over his face and blinked a few times. jisung smiled and grabbed his hand. 

“that's why i yelled, to wake you up, obviously.” he began dragging chan up the stairs. “minho is already here, but you probably knew that. he brought snacks! including— uhh my favourite chocolate.” 

he whispered the last bit, not entirely sure why he said that. he looked back at chan and doubted if he even heard anything he had just said. he was wearing black on black again, a simple shirt and sweatpants, typical weekend-wear, but it made him hard to spot in the dark stairway, luckily he had bright bleached hair.

chan looked up and just smiled at him which made him nothing wiser, but only gave him a slight case of heart palpitations. 

_ god damnit jisung! if you like minho, and he is your secret admirer, why are you still swooning over this guys smile? wait i don’t know if minho is my secret admirer… or do i? AAAGGH! _

he began walking a bit faster, for no real reason, and threw himself and chan on the bed, where minho was still lying on his stomach.

“hi channie.” he greeted the other and chan waved from where he was facedown on the bed.

“hey you! you can’t fall asleep!” jisung grabbed chans shoulders and pulled him up, looking at him sternly. chan blinked.

“sorry.” he rubbed his eyes again.

“this man is really no good, is he sungie?” minho pushed himself up and crossed his legs. “you know what will wake him up?” 

“screaming?” jisung asked, but then he saw minhos hands, ready to either claw at chan, or tickle him. he gave the latter the benefit of the doubt. “oh! i get it.”

chan moved his eyes between the two, slightly confused, but then his eyes got big. 

“oh no—” he let out a squeal when four hands attacked his stomach and sides, his own hands, and legs eventually, frantically trying to stop them. 

his face soon got red from laughing and his kicks got more forceful, but that didn’t stop him from apologizing whenever he thought he kicked a bit too hard.

“PLEASE— I— OOF SORRY JI— NO STOP PLE— PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO KICK—” he placed a firm foot against minhos face, making him yell in disgust and dramatically rub his face. jisung was laughing at this too hard to be able to win against his stronger, older friend and relented.

what he didn’t expect, okay maybe he  _ did _ , was a counterattack from chan. his friend took advantage of the fact that both his attackers were distracted to tickle them lightly with one hand.

this caused another wave of laughter and pleads to wash over the three boys. even though chans attack wasn’t as strong as minho and jisungs, he still managed to keep them doubling over for a while.

“okay— OKAY— i think we are all awak— awake NOW!” jisung panted between some last pinches and pokes from the enemy. he swatted away chans hand and the enemy relented, still silently gasp-laughing.

“yes i think i’m awake now.” he grinned. 

“my parents are going to think we murdered each other with laughing gas or something. anyway, what do you guys wanna do?” jisung took a deep breath to calm himself a bit and looked at his friends. 

yes, he was the one who suggested they hung out together,  _ not _ reading, but they agreed, so they might’ve thought of something they wanna do. his friends looked at each other and for a second he thought minhos face was trying to tell chan that he had to say something, but a second later he thought he might have imagined it.

“i don’t know, maybe we could play a game or something?” chan shrugged. 

“like what?” jisung reseated himself, also crossing his legs. he did feel like playing a game today. he wasn’t really a video game person and minho wasn’t either, but he knew chan liked to play video games with felix and jeongin and sometimes the others joined as well, but jisung didn’t really have the equipment for that.

“we could play mafia.” minho grinned.

“with only three of us? how does that even work? that is a certain win for the mafia!” jisung said.

“split-personality mafia.” minho deadpanned immediately.

“what does that even mean.” chan sighed, at which minho laughed, satisfied with his inscrutability.

“that— that sounds fun but also complicated.” jisung thought out loud. “you mean like we are simultaneously citizen and mafia?” 

“yeah kinda, i mean like for example your right half is mafia and your left half is police or citizen or something.” minho gestured at his right and left half and imitated mafia and police.

“oh my god. so then we have to vote to kill half of someone? and you have to like, be awake with only one eye?” chans eyes were big in confusion and wonder as he probably imagined how that would work.

“exactly! that’s fun right? but three people might still be a little too few.” minho said.

“okay, what kinda game then?” jisung rocked a bit back and forth, holding his ankles with his hands. 

his two friends looked up at the ceiling, thinking, eyebrows slightly knitted. minho didn’t look like he was really thinking hard, but then again jisung wasn’t thinking at all. he let his friends decide.

chan opened his mouth, closed it again and opened it again.

“i don’t know if this is fun, but you know that game of  _ how well do you know your friends _ ? where there are these multiple choice questions and one person answers them and the rest guesses what the other would answer?” he explained. jisung had heard of this game before, it could be fun, especially since they all knew each other really well, almost better than they knew themselves.

“oh that sounds kinda fun! we can make it harder by doing non-multiple choice questions.” minho grinned. 

“oh lord.” chan sighed, probably fearing answering non-multiple choice questions about minho. “well, i guess that will make it more fun, yeah, but please keep the mind reading down then.” 

he pouted and he and minho laughed. 

“let’s do it then? who first?” jisung asked. “start with the hardest or end with him?” 

“let’s get it over with him first!” chan raised his arms in fake protest against minhos inscrutable mind, before moving himself to sit next to jisung.

minho pulled an exaggerated sad face at chan, which made them laugh of course. 

“oh! let me get some sketchbooks and markers for us to write our answers on.” jisung shot up and hurried to get the stuff. 

* * *

“that was quite clever of you, channie.” minho praised him, whispering, and winked, chan smiled sheepishly as his ears got warm yet again.  _ jeez chan, he just winked, it’s fine. _

“i know, right? also good that you suggested a game first, that way it’s less suspicious.” chan told his friend.

“we are quite good at this, huh?” minho held his hand out and they gave each other a soft high five, giggling and pretending nothing happened when jisung entered the room again with sketchbooks and writing material. he squinted at them and then raised an eyebrow.

“you guys planning on  _ cheating _ ? you  _ sneaky _ — you  _ filthy _ — you  _ dirty _ —!!” he said as he threw the stuff on the bed and he pointed at them with an accusing finger. 

_ of course he knows we were being sneaky, he knows us too well for that,  _ chan thought as he laughed at jisungs dramatics. 

“we would  _ never _ ! we love you sungie. and i want to see that man  _ struggle _ , especially since he said to get it over with me first.” minho  _ was _ able to defend himself, because chan was just cracking up at every word now.

“okay good.” their host handed them each a sketchbook and a big marker. “let’s get started, we come up with questions or you?” 

“all three of us take turns? that way it’s most fair i guess.” chan suggested. “and that way i have a chance at getting  _ something _ right.”

minho frowned and jisung slapped his knee.

“have some confidence!! this is a battle you can’t win without a bit of confidence.” his yearmate scolded him. “i’ll ask the first question. and i’ll start with an easy one, one everyone should know. what are the names of my cats?”

_ oh this is easy indeed, minho talks about his cats all the time.  _ chan quickly wrote down the three names  _ soonie, doongie  _ and  _ dori _ , drawing three little cats around the writing. 

when they showed each other their answers, they all had it right of course, even matching in that they all drew his cats around the names. then it was jisungs turn to come up with a question. 

“you don’t have to ask something you  _ know _ , you can also ask a question you are curious about.” minho pointed out. jisung nodded at that.

“what is the most stress-relieving activity, according to you?” jisung asked.

“you mean to do by myself or not?” minho asked in return. it was indeed a good idea to narrow the question down a bit.

“doesn’t have to be by yourself.” 

“okay, then do i need to think it’s fun or does it need to be solely stress-relieving?” 

“jeez minho!”

“should’ve asked a more precise question then, han jisung.” minho booped their friends cute nose and jisung bit at it.

“okay then, let’s do one you think is fun!” he said after minho pulled his finger away quickly.

“oh, that makes it a bit harder doesn’t it?” chan wondered, he knew that minho sometimes exercised to relieve stress, but he didn’t think that was particularly fun.

“yeah, that’s why i picked that one.” jisung held the tip of the marker against his chin, already thinking about what it could be.

chans mind was racing, what kind of stress-relieving activity would minho find  _ fun? _ he thought of activities he found fun and stress-relieving, such as taking a hot bath or shower, or watching tv or videos on his bed. he also thought finishing every task he had to do relieved stress, but that usually wasn’t fun at all. 

he decided on taking a hot shower/bath as his final answer. he looked at jisung to see if he was finished yet and saw he still had his marker on the paper. soon after he put the cap back on the marker and looked up.

“okay i’m finished.” 

they showed each other their answers and chan looked at jisungs first, curious if they matched before wanting to know if he was right.  _ ‘eating snacks  _ _ (with me) _ _ ’  _ he had written. 

_ oh that is a good one! _ chan had forgotten it could be an activity with others.  _ stupid. _

he then looked at what minho had written. “hanging out with friend(s)/petting my cats.” he said out loud.  _ his cats of course! and i got taking a shower! how can i be this stupid. _

“i couldn’t choose so i made it easier for you guys, but seems like you both got it wrong!” minho chuckled. 

“hey! i got it sort of right? you can’t hang out with me without snacks! eating snacks with me is an essential part of hanging out.” jisung tried, but minho was quiet, looking at him with a look that said  _ ‘really?’ _ .

jisung got up and snatched a bag from his desk and put in between the three of them on the bed, gesturing at it. “don’t deny it.”

“okay okay! chan if you think he deserves a point then i’ll allow it.” minho sighed. jisung turned to chan and looked at him with his big, round, sparkly eyes, silently pleading.

okay that was just irresistible, how can he say no to jisung when he’s looking at him like  _ that? _ chans heartbeat sped up significantly as he tried to also think a little rationally.  _ well he is close, minho told me they always buy snacks when they hang out together. _

“i think you’re close enough.” he said, which earned him a tight hug from the smaller, which he returned gladly, almost melting in his arms. 

he let go way too soon and it was now his turn to come up with a question. they continued the game, sometimes asking  _ ridiculous  _ questions, such as ‘which colour would you want your pet dragon to be?’, to which minho had answered ‘bright orange’ and jisung had  _ somehow _ gotten it right  _ ‘that’s a sign of danger channie.’ _ , they said, as if chan understood what that meant, and sometimes they resorted to sort of multiple choice questions, because the narrowing down got out of hand.

after they had all asked about ten questions, they counted up the scores and jisung had won, of course. but chan was quite close, only three points below him, and he was proud of that. it was time to switch and they decided to let the winner go.

as jisung and minho switched positions and the latter crawled over to chan, he raised his eyebrows once at him, before seating himself next to him.  _ oh yeah, have to remember the flower question. _

“okay i’ll ask a question first.” jisung began. “what is my favourite food?” 

he followed minhos example and started easy.  _ unless this is a trick question? no, just keep it simple chan, otherwise it’ll go wrong. you know his favourite food is cheesecake. _ they were done writing quickly and indeed, all had written cheesecake.

then it was chans turn. he decided on not asking about his favourite flowers immediately. they asked a few questions and, surprisingly, neither chan nor minho was clearly winning. they were right earlier, chan should be more confident, he knew his friends better than he knew himself. knowing his friends was even one of the things he was most confident in of all.

he was just suddenly less confident, because he knew that minho and jisung knew each other  _ really really _ well, but now saw that he was cutting himself short. he also realized he felt really comfortable right now, he also felt more comfortable with confessing to jisung. he had already been quite certain about that jisung would like minho to be his secret admirer, but he now accepted also that whether he would be happy with  _ him _ being his secret admirer or not, he deserved to know who they were, especially since minho was ready to tell him.

he decided that his next turn he would ask jisung about the flowers. 

“okay my turn?” he asked and his friends nodded. “okay then. uhm. what are your favourite flowers?”

“jesus, that’s a hard question chan! he likes all flowers.” minho exclaimed. 

“yeah, that’s why i asked.” he said, smiling at minho, who rolled his eyes and looked away with a smile appearing on his face.

“oh…. uhm…. you mean to smell? to look at?” jisung asked.  _ oh _ , he hadn’t thought about what to answer to this. should he speak the truth? 

he suddenly felt minho squeeze his thigh.  _ this means just tell him? _ chan pretended to think for a bit and mentally prepared himself to be upfront about what he wanted to know.

“to receive.” he said. jisungs eyes went wide, then he frowned.

“to… receive?” he repeated, trying out the words.

“yes.” chan said simply.

“okay let me think about it for a second.” jisung said.  _ i think we need some time to think as well. _

chan didn’t have a clue what kind of flowers jisung would like to receive, that was the whole point of asking this question, so they could give him flowers he would like, and so that chan could lightly, well not really lightly, expose himself as well, before they would confess.

he decided to just write down roses, because his brain wouldn’t come up with any other flower types. he hoped jisung wouldn’t write down roses, because it wouldn’t be surprising if he received roses from a secret admirer. 

“okay i wrote down something, you guys ready as well?” jisung capped his marker and looked up. minho was ready as well, so they showed each other their answers.  _ ‘sunflowers’  _ was on minhos sketchbook and he looked over at jisungs,  _ ‘(red) lilies’  _ it said. 

chan felt a chill run up and down his spine for some reason, reading the answer.

“ah, you guys got it wrong. but i get it, roses and sunflowers are really sweet to receive, but i thought if i wanted to feel special, i would want lilies. or something like that.” he chuckled.  _ okay we’ll remember this then. _

“okay! my turn then!” minho said, flipping over a page in his sketchbook. “who do you think your secret admirer is?”

chan gasped,  _ what? _ , he looked over at jisung, whose eyes were also wide in shock. 

“sorry, inappropriate question?” minho asked.

“uhm, no it’s fine, uhh, i guess? i mean it’s just a guess. and you two are guessing who you think that  _ i  _ think, so you are not giving away anything.” jisung said, cheeks pink.

chan didn’t fully understand why he asked this, maybe to link the secret admirer to flowers? to hint to the fact that they are both his secret admirer? well, whatever his motives were, the question couldn’t hurt anyone, because it was quite obvious who’d be the most likely to jisung, after he received those chocolates.

they revealed their answers and minho and chan had indeed both wrote down  _ ‘minho’ _ on their sketchbook, while jisung had written down  _ ‘minho???’  _ as well as something which was now behind a big black blob of ink, maybe he had written down minho and then he doubted it but wrote it down again?

all three of them continued the game without mentioning much about that question any further. chan did feel that they were getting closer and closer to revealing themselves to jisung, to confessing, even though they hadn’t planned how they were going to do it, and he felt his stomach flip out in anticipation.

after they had all asked ten questions again, they counted their points and chan had won by  _ one _ point. he felt like minho had gone a bit easy on him, but he also didn’t really have any evidence for that. so he accepted his victory with a  _ whoop! _ and they moved on to the last round. 

“hey wait, we are forgetting something  _ really _ important!” minho exclaimed and chan panicked a bit, but then processed that minhos voice had been totally soulless just now.

jisung gasped. “THE SNACKS!”

chan realized that they hadn’t touched the bag in between them the whole game, too caught up in thinking of questions. 

“oh no!!” chan tried to sound distressed, but he had a hard time containing his laughter. 

they quickly emptied the contents of the bag of snacks and eached opened one or two. jisung warned them to be  _ careful _ with chips on his bed and they changed positions.

“okay my turn!” chan said. “uhh, what sport do i like to play with people?” 

_ this should be easy, i said ‘to play with people’ so they should know it’s not swimming, but football.  _ he wrote the answer down on his sketchbook and waited for the others to finish. they got it right, as expected. 

it was minhos turn next. he smirked a bit, which made chan nervous, what if he asks an exposing question again? 

“what is your favourite romantic gesture?” he wiggled his eyebrows and looked him straight in the eyes. chan already felt blood rushing to his head.

jisung barked out a laugh and said something along the lines of  _ ‘nice’  _ or something but he didn’t hear it, he only heard blood rushing through his ears. 

“uhh… you mean like, uhm— to give? or to receive?” he asked, trying to swallow away his embarrassment.

“i will ask both, so prepare for that. we will start with to give.” he said.  _ both!? _

“and then, do you mean as in for example: give gifts, flowers, sharing food?” he asked again.

“yup. or for example kissing, taking each other on dates or writing each other sweet notes.” minho said and chan couldn’t believe he said that with such a stable voice. that is, until he saw that his ears were definitely red as well.  _ okay so he is a bit human after all. _

he looked at jisung for some reason and when they made eye contact, jisung lowered his eyes to his sketchbook, cheeks pink once again. chan felt his heart bounce against his ribs, as he realized he had to think about the question.  _ how would i know this? _

he started thinking about what he looked forward to doing when he and minho would confess. all he could think of, was doing things exactly  _ like this _ , with the three of them. he also thought of how happy jisung had been when he received chocolate and he wanted to see that happy expression again and again. he thought of how minho gave him a kiss on the cheek afterward and how he had wanted to kiss him back.

he thought of when he was telling jisung about the books he brought and how warm he had felt with him in his arms.  _ how can i possibly choose? _ when he thought about it, about what he wanted  _ most _ , he came to the conclusion he just wanted to see his friends be  _ happy _ .

if that was with him or not, didn’t really matter anymore. so he wrote down  _ ‘giving them happiness or letting them be happy.’  _

it was kind of cheesy, he had to admit, but it was how he felt. he looked up and saw that his friends were still thinking, hiding their faces behind sketchbooks. chan took this moment to just look at them and admire them in a concentrated state.

when they finished writing after a while, chan prepared himself to see the answers of his friends and show them his own. first minho and jisung showed their answers, they were  _ ‘giving gifts’  _ and  _ ‘cuddling’  _ respectively.

if chans heart could pound any louder, it did now. he showed them his own answer, which caused them to gasp.

“CHANNIE THAT’S SO ROMANTIC AND SO YOU OH MY GOD.” jisung yelled and flapped his hands at him, while minho just looked at him with open mouth.

chan chuckled nervously and he was happy jisung thought it was  _ ‘so him’ _ . 

“well, you both got it kind of right, i guess? because giving gifts and cuddling makes people happy, i think.” he said, uncertainly.

“not everyone likes it, though?” jisung said. 

“well, you guys like it, right? then i think you guys deserve a point.” he said, before he realized what he was sort of implying. he felt his ears becoming  _ hot _ and he decided to not mention it. “okay jisung your turn!”

it was quiet for a bit before jisung began talking.

“okay, since i can’t think of something right now, and i’m also uhh kinda curious or something, i’ll ask: what is your favourite romantic gesture to  _ receive? _ ”

chan didn’t think it was possible, but he felt himself become warmer and redder again. this was an even harder question, he usually didn’t feel like he deserved much attention and love, he found it difficult to accept gifts and compliments and got embarrassed if people looked at his face for too long. 

“oh gosh.” he let out a breath. “guys i really don’t know.” 

“just think of if you could be just real fucking selfish for a day or so, or think about your  _ wildest _ fantasies, what would you like to receive?” minho asked. 

“yeah, just try channie, think of how happy it could make someone if they could do something back, for  _ you _ .” jisung added and chan really felt like he was about to die right now, of a heart attack or a heat stroke or something.

his friends were  _ too _ nice to him. he took a deep breath and nodded.  _ okay think, chan, think of what  _ you _ want for a change.  _ he knew he didn’t really care about physical gifts, well, of course he’d feel flattered, but he liked giving those way more. he followed minhos advice and let his mind run wild for a while.

when he thought of something he’d  _ receive _ , rather than  _ give _ , he thought he might like a kiss. that would be something he could return, while at the same time receiving. he didn’t want to think about kissing for too long, fearing that he’d explode, so he quickly wrote it down and slammed down the sketchbook, not wanting to look at it anymore.

“wow haha, you ready channie?” jisung giggled, which didn’t exactly dismantle the bomb about to explode inside of him.

“yes.” he squeaked. minho and jisung were laughing at him again, but it was fine, it meant they were happy. 

“okay let’s show each other then.” 

minho and jisung turned around their sketchbooks and gave each other a high five when they saw they had the same answer:  _ ‘kiss’  _ and  _ ‘kissies’ _ . god, they knew him too well.

he quickly revealed his answer as well, which caused his friends to celebrate loudly. 

“how— how did you figure? i had to— to think about it for a while.” chan stuttered.

“process of elimination.” minho said and jisung nodded.

“first of all, you don’t like receiving gifts, well, you don’t like receiving pretty much  _ anything _ , cause it makes you feel guilty or something, so i thought a kiss would be good, since you can return that.” jisung explained and chan realized that not only he knew his friends better than he knew himself, but also his friends knew him better than he knew himself.

“oh— oh woah, that’s kinda exactly what i thought.” he chuckled. “am i  _ that _ easy to read?” 

“nah we just know you very well, channie.” minho said.

they continued the game and it ended with a tie, both had gotten almost everything right, thanks to chan going easy on them and minho and jisung just being very good at this and very in sync. 

they continued eating snacks as they looked back at the game and talked about anything and everything. 

* * *

minho thought his stomach would  _ definitely  _ hurt for the rest of tomorrow, he laughed  _ so much _ . he really hoped chan would be ready to confess soon, so that they could do this more often without having to make up an excuse.

well, they already didn’t  _ have to _ make up an excuse to hang out, but he would feel more free if the whole secret admirer shabam was cleared up. he had the feeling chan would be ready after today though, jisung had given him enough hints that he liked him as well, much to minhos surprise.

he hadn’t expected the whole situation to be  _ this _ perfect. jisung had dropped enough hints that he liked  _ both _ of them, which was better than he’d ever dream of, because honestly, he’d like it better if chan could be happy with them too.

and jisung had basically confessed, he had asked him what kind of romantic gestures he’d like to receive, when minho wanted to actually ask him for his own selfish reasons. and he saw how jisung got red when he made eye contact with chan after he was asked what kind of romantic gestures he’d like to give, and how he got red again when chan had said that they liked cuddles and receiving gifts and thus implied that he cared if  _ they _ liked the gestures.

he felt butterflies rage through his chest as he anticipated giving jisung some red lilies and confessing to him, but maybe first telling chan how he felt about  _ him _ . he hoped chan felt the same, and he was as certain about that as he was about jisungs feelings, but it stayed a bit scary to assume things, he could always have interpreted things wrong, but he believed enough in their friendship to take the risk and confess to both of them.

chan and minho stayed for dinner and left, chan with his ugly bag of books, when it was past midnight. they had talked more after dinner and played some card games and watched videos. minho didn’t want to leave, but he knew they would be loud and that jisungs parents would want to sleep  _ sometime. _

he and chan left and chan walked with minho to his house, them each sharing a handle of the big and ugly bag.

“i’m ready, i already kind of told you by asking jisung the flower question, but i’m ready to confess.” chan said.  _ me too, but i won’t confess to  _ you _ now, chan. i need to prepare. _

“i’m glad.” minho said as they arrived at his house. “you’ll manage with the bag, right?”

“yeah i will, i managed on the way to jisungs house.” he chuckled. “oh, that’s right, you want the book that was in your shoe?” 

“nah.” minho waved dismissively. “it’s fine. he won't ask me about it i think and if he will, we’ll probably already have confessed.” 

“okay, see you later then.” chan put the bag down and opened his arms for minho, who gladly accepted the hug and they squeezed each other tight. the hug lasted a little  _ too _ long to be just a friendly hug, but then again chan was an avid hugger.

when they let go chan picked up the bag and waved a last time, leaving to walk home. minhos heart was pounding as if he had just ran a marathon. did this mean everything really was as perfect as he hoped?

chan would have said something if he was certain that he didn’t feel things for minho as well, right? they wouldn’t have hugged like that, right? or did he trust jisung to choose just  _ one _ of them, or none? he wouldn’t, right? he wouldn’t want to pressure his friend like that. he then realized that, if jisung only liked  _ one _ of them, things would get very complicated.

they would probably want the other to be with jisung, but minho was kinda selfish and wanted chan with them. he didn’t know what he’d do if jisung didn’t like chan, though. well, he probably would tell jisung about his own feelings for chan and then they’d figure it out, he was sure. they’d figure this all out, the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if they really played split-personality mafia...


	15. love sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afraid tan : BINNIE BOSS AGENT LEE KNOW
> 
> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) : AGENT CB97 BINNIE BOSS
> 
> bink the twink : AGENTS
> 
> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) : TIME FOR OPERATION BLUE ROSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin gets (love) sick and the secret admirerz do some more planning (they made the mistake of calling their operation 'blue rose' though...)
> 
> a bit of a shorter chap this time
> 
> enjooooyyy

**gr8 guys**

**bink the twink :** ok since we havent talkd bout it enough

 **bink the twink :** our fake bfs

 **bink the twink :** r u gonna kiss again todya

**mingo bling (rocking the goggles) :** todya

**jeongout :** yeah you may wanna giv us a Warning so we dont Yell like Hooligans

**afraid tan :** it worked right so if u guys r comf w it i think itll keep away the comments

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah n its cute

**hyunpants :-p :** uhh yeah im ok w doing it again ig

 **hyunpants :-p :** we will ask each other before anyway

**suengnim 8-) :** yeah exactly but i guess it is handy to warn u guys as well

 **suengnim 8-) :** but im ok with it as well

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** cuties

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** btw mingo i saw u come home late this weekend

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** but i 4got bout it until now

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** u were w channie right

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** he ws carrying an uglyass bag i remember

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ye chan had to get that monstrosity back so we hung out @ jisungs 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yep B-) 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh ok :-) 

**jeongout :** flix if u said it was late y were u up then

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** to play games ofc

**jeongout :** ofc

  
  


**hyunpants :-p + suengnim 8-)  
**

**suengnim 8-) :** i realized i havent even asked u if u were ok w what i did

**hyunpants :-p :** what do u mean?? 

**suengnim 8-) :** the kiss 

**hyunpants :-p :** oh but you asked me if it was ok right and i said yes so why wouldnt i be? 

**suengnim 8-) :** oh yeah of course thats why i didnt ask ok sorry not completely awake yet

**hyunpants :-p :** its ok haha it happens

 **hyunpants :-p :** just know if u ask and i say yes everthings fine

 **hyunpants :-p :** cuz ill be counting on that as well

 **hyunpants :-p :** and if i dont push u away and stuff or tell u after i that u went too far and stuff for example 

**suengnim 8-) :** yes of course i will tell you honestly what i want and like and dont 

**hyunpants :-p :** okey dokey lets show those disbelievers the strength of Our Love!!! 

**suengnim 8-) :** you better have brushed ur teeth ;-) 

**hyunpants :-p :** a skdjdjdjdjd 

* * *

hyunjin had been thinking about what had happened on friday all weekend long, replaying the moment countless times in his head, feeling his legs go weak every time. 

he thought about how seungmin had pulled him close and comforted him before and how close they already were when he asked if it was okay to kiss him. 

he thought about how soft his hands felt on his cheeks and how soft his lips felt on his own. he felt so happy he had to calm himself down after, make sure he wouldn't kiss seungmin back in a surge of hope. 

today they would be doing it again, probably. jeongin and felix had already encouraged him during class to do it. _'see it as taking revenge on your first try!',_ jeongin had said, to which felix had said he should just do it because it'll scare away people who want to confess and maybe it would make him more confident to confess. 

hyunjin didn't want to take advantage of seungmin being his fake boyfriend, but he also thought that the sooner people would get the hint and back off, the sooner he could tell him the truth and let seungmin decide for himself. 

for now, he wanted to enjoy this and trust seungmin to say 'no' whenever he thought 'no', and to push him away if he crossed the line. he said he always does that and he had pushed hyunjin away earlier, so hyunjin told himself not feel guilty about it. 

when everyone gathered at lunch again this monday afternoon it was only natural for him to cuddle up against seungmin, but this time he was greeted with a kiss on his cheek. he thought about kissing him on the lips as a greeting but he remembered he should ask first. 

“changbin you should check your messages!” minho suddenly said. hyunjin hadn’t been paying attention, distracted by his own thoughts.

“oh, sorry i sometimes forget.” changbin said, scratching his head. “is it urgent?”

“why don’t you just tell him right now, minho?” jeongin asked.

minho looked at the boy with a deadpan expression. 

“i sent him a pic, i can’t speak in pictures. he should _look_ at it.” he raised his eyebrows as if it was all obvious. “anyway, it’s not really important right now, so, never mind.” 

usually someone would question this, but hyunjin didn’t feel like thinking too hard right now, he was trying to figure out when the best time was to ask seungmin if he could kiss him. _oh right, maybe when people are looking._

he looked around to see the same group as always eyeing them every once in a while. apparently seungmin saw him looking, because he wiggled a bit under him, moving his hand to intertwine their fingers. 

“you okay?” he whispered. hyunjins heart skipped a beat as he felt seungmins breath on his jaw. 

“can i kiss you?” hyunjin whispered back and he realized he might have been a bit upfront. “i mean, because— there are people looking again.”

“yes. m— maybe we should warn the rest? or nah?” their eyes met and hyunjin felt his stomach flop around. he didn't want to wait, but he also didn't want his friends to ruin it. 

he forced himself to look away and tried to get the attention of his friends. 

“hey guys!” he hissed, slapping a hand on the table. “i'm going to uhm, you know, kiss seungmin so please don't overreact please.”

he waited for the 'ooohh's and 'nice's to stop before he turned back to seungmin, cupping his face with both hands. his eyes flitted between seungmins eyes and lips, heartbeat speeding up. _okay, hyunjin, time to do it better._

he closed his eyes and brought their faces together, _carefully._ he slowly started moving his lips against seungmins, nervously anticipating if seungmin would return it. 

when he did, hyunjin let himself relax, melting against the brown haired boy. he wanted this moment to last longer, but oxygen wasn't in his favour. 

he gently pushed them apart, gasping for air. his friends were speaking, but hyunjin couldn't make out what they were saying, all of brainpower reserved for restraining himself to kiss seungmin again. 

he was pulled out of his trance by seungmin barking out a laugh. he now registered that the rest was laughing as well. _are they laughing at me?_

he looked around, confused. 

“you okay there, bud?” chan giggled as he reached over to clap a hand on his shoulder. “you kinda spaced out there.”

_oh._

“he probably was too focused on tuning me out of the kiss haha.” seungmin joked, but hyunjin didn't find it funny. 

“hey don't say that! kissing is a two-way thing so don't degrade yourself seungmin, even if you're joking.” jisung said what hyunjin was thinking. 

“okay sorry, i know he appreciates me. i was just joking to let him know i get it if he does that.” 

_he gets it? does that mean he does it and this was his nice way of bringing it?_ hyunjin suddenly felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. his breath hitched and he pretended to choke a bit on his lunch, to not worry anyone. _calm down, it's okay if he doesn't want to kiss you, get out of your fantasy._

“jeez, jinnie are you okay? you look a bit pale.” felix frowned, concerned despite hyunjins efforts. _yeah i'm okay, totally not thinking about the dreadful truth that the love of my life doesn't like me back. and that i'm forcing him to be my fake boyfriend for my own selfish fucking reasons._

he suddenly felt a hand on his forehead and he saw it belonged to seungmin. he tried to steady his breathing, but he couldn't do it for some reason. _why_ did he have to be so useless right now, he didn't want to worry anyone, especially not seungmin. 

“hmm… you do feel a bit warm? are you getting sick?” his friend asked, the concerned look on his face made hyunjins stomach churn even more. 

he gently pushed the hand on his forehead down, but he noticed his hands were shaking slightly. 

“i'm fine, guys. just— didn't sleep very well.” he smiled sheepishly at his friends, who let the subject go. 

except jeongin kept a close eye on him for the rest of the break, which made him nervous. when lunch was over and hyunjin noticed his hands hadn't stopped shaking, he wondered if he might be getting sick indeed.

* * *

jeongin was _worried_ . hyunjin had been talking about seungmin all morning, gushing over him, but now he was quiet, _very_ quiet. yes, they were in class, but hyunjin had suddenly looked pretty pale during lunch. 

after he had kissed seungmin he had a kind of _‘head empty’_ look on his face, but that was to be expected. when seungmin joked about tuning each other out, the colour had disappeared from his face and it hadn’t come back since.

when he saw hyunjins pen shake in trembling hands, he had enough. jeongin reached over his table to tap his tall friend on the shoulder.

“hey jinnie, i can’t watch you trying to write like that. what’s wrong?” he whispered. 

“i already told felix i’m fine.” hyunjin didn’t turn around to face him, but he could hear that he was _not_ fine. felix did turn around and mouthed to him _‘he’s not, though’_.

“but you haven’t told me and i don’t believe it. neither does felix, by the way.” jeongin grabbed his shoulder, not _that_ firmly, but it made hyunjin drop his pen.

“okay. well i guess i was just a bit caught up in my own fantasies and reality hit a bit hard, but otherwise i’m fine.” hyunjin murmured, turning around now.

“you mean you think seungmin was saying he was tuning _you_ out?” felix frowned.

“yeah, he probably was trying to say that as well, which was to be expected, but i guess i’m just being a bit dramatic.” _bullshit!_ god, it was frustrating that he didn’t know seungmin liked him back just as much. 

it was also frustrating that seungmin didn’t catch onto hyunjins feelings, jeongin thought they were both being pretty obvious. he also doubted if it was only heartbreak what hyunjin was feeling.

“are you sure you aren’t getting sick? i know you love seungmin very much, but you kinda look like a ghost.” he tried to meet hyunjins eyes and when he did, he knew this man had to go home.

“maybe you should go home jinnie, i’ll go with you to tell the teacher if you want.” felix apparently thought the same. “you’ll manage to get home, right?”

it was silent for a while but hyunjin nodded eventually. 

“yeah i took the bus.” he whispered before he and felix got up and left to the teachers desk, for only felix to return to his seat, jeongin taking hyunjins to sit next to him.

* * *

**bin n the secret admirerz**

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i found some red lilies!!

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** *link attached*

**afraid tan :** oh thats way out of town though

 **afraid tan :** can we order?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** well have shipping costs tho

**afraid tan :** how will we even give it to him

 **afraid tan :** i dont think binnie will want to walk with a bouquet of flowers in school for half a day

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** bin what doya say

**afraid tan :** hes not going to read his messages in class u kno tht

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** gdi

* * *

**bink the twink :** oh cool

 **bink the twink :** u guys gonna get them or do i hv to do it

**afraid tan :** depends ig

**bink the twink :** no it does not depend im not doing it

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** then y did u ask -_-

**bink the twink :** mayb u guys would be nice so i didnt hv to say i wont do it

**afraid tan :** why not?

**bink the twink :** cuz then i hv to travel all the way there and back w big ass flowers n i dont trust myself

 **bink the twink :** chocolate i can handle 

**bink the twink :** flowers?

 **bink the twink :** uhm i wouldnt let me handle that for too long

 **bink the twink :** but ill give them to him like go to his house thats fine by me

**afraid tan :** okay

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** OH chan then i can drive

**afraid tan :** oh thats right u can drive

 **afraid tan :** should get started on that sometime

 **afraid tan :** ok fun when shall i come by

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** we can also give it to him and confess while we r at it

**afraid tan :** oh

 **afraid tan :** yeah thats a good idea

 **afraid tan :** when?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** uhm… i don’t know

**bink the twink :** if u guys need any help im available at any time

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** i kinda wanna do it as soon as possible

**afraid tan :** i get it

 **afraid tan :** lets think of a plan first though

**bink the twink :** u guys gonna buy the flowers and then immediately confess?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yes but maybe we can like ask bin to take him somewhere n then we r there w the flowers

**afraid tan :** oh!

**bink the twink :** yeah then ill like call him say that the secret admirer has a surprise for him and bring him to u

**afraid tan :** where?

 **afraid tan :** mayb bin can lead him to the park?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** oh yeah the park is pretty at dawn!

**bink the twink :** then the q is when

**afraid tan :** saturday?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** saturday!?

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** god can i wait that long tho

**afraid tan :** uhh we can mayb do it on a weekday

 **afraid tan :** what about thursday thn

 **afraid tan :** but he might be busy on weekdays

 **afraid tan :** friday might be better then

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok fine

**bink the twink :** yeah guys!! LETS GET IT

**afraid tan :** BINNIE BOSS AGENT LEE KNOW

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** AGENT CB97 BINNIE BOSS

**bink the twink :** AGENTS

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** TIME FOR OPERATION BLUE ROSE

**afraid tan :** adsjkdskjfksd

**bink the twink :** whut

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** this way no one will suspect were giving him red lilies

**bink the twink :** genius

* * *

**gr8 guys**

**suengnim 8-) :** anyone seen hyunjin after school?

**jeongout :** he didnt feel well so he want home soon after the break

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** its not that bad tho i think

**suengnim 8-) :** oh okay :-(

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-((

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** get well soon Trooper!

* * *

**hyunpants :-p + suengnim 8-)  
**

**suengnim 8-) :** you okay?

 **suengnim 8-) :** btw if you r resting just ignore this 

**suengnim 8-) :** n get well soon :-)

**hyunpants :-p :** yeah its not too bad dont worry :-)

 **hyunpants :-p :** sorry for kissing u tho

**suengnim 8-) :** why?

**hyunpants :-p :** cuz im sick

 **hyunpants :-p :** u might get sick now too

**suengnim 8-) :** ill be careful

 **suengnim 8-) :** u didnt feel unwell when u kissed me right?

**hyunpants :-p :** NO ofc not!!

**suengnim 8-) :** u also dont feel unwell because u kissed me right? ;-)

**hyunpants :-p :** only cuz u were too good ;-)

**suengnim 8-) :** asdfkgjkdfj sr

 **suengnim 8-) :** okay ill let u rest now

 **suengnim 8-) :** get well soon my prince <3 <3 <3

  
**hyunpants :-p :** thank you sweaty :-*


	16. stupid stupid stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you think they are preparing for another surprise?” seungmin asked. 
> 
> “or, as hyunjin would say— would say— uhm….” jeongin struggled, he flapped his hands up and down. “guys! help me out here.”
> 
> “as hyunjin would say,” jisung put on his best hyunjin voice. “‘i bet it’s a gift!! something cute, but simple probably, flowers? jewelry? sweets? or— ooh! a confession maybe? will mister admirer finally reveal themselves?’ ”
> 
> he acted way more dramatically than hyunjin had done and felix applauded softly and the rest joined, chan standing up and laughing with no sound coming out of his mouth. damn did jisung memorize that whole shabam? well, i still knew it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungmin and hyunjin make a decision, but one of them chickens out.

**gr8 guys**

**jeongout :** jinnie u coming to school today!?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** if not u will be missed :-(

**afraid tan :** do rest tho

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ig hes not coming

**suengnim 8-) :** get well soon then jinnie

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** bet u can make him come tho ;)

**suengnim 8-) :**.

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** AFCAJKCSDKJF

**jeongout :** BLOCKED BLOCKED BLOCKED

**afraid tan :** minho...

**bink the twink :** jesus christ

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** anyway we will catch u up w everything u missed jinnie dont worry :-)

**hyunpants :-p :** thanks guys :-)

 **hyunpants :-p :** it got a bit worse since yesterday but its not that bad

 **hyunpants :-p :** ill rest and itll be fine

* * *

seungmin was looking lonely, without hyunjin by his side during lunch, felix thought. he must feel lonely, since they had cuddled every lunch break since four weeks ago. 

“do you want to me to take over for hyunjin and cuddle you, min?” jisung asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“no.” seungmin said simply. 

“are you sad you guys can’t kiss?” minho asked and seungmin looked at him with a venomous look. minho immediately raised his hands in defense.

“i was just asking because you guys were being _pretty_ intimate yesterday. i’m surprised you guys are still pretending to be fake dating.” he said. seungmin kept his mouth shut.

“it’s pretty frustrating to watch, minnie. you guys love each other so much, why not confess?” jeongin sighed and placed a hand on seungmins. 

seungmin had already confessed his feelings to jeongin and him and it pained felix to see him being all insecure about it. 

“i think you should tell him.” felix tried. “it’s kinda unfair to keep pretending when you actually have feelings for him, right?” 

seungmins head shot up at his words, eyes becoming large for a second. 

“you’re right.” he slapped his forehead. “i’m being _fucking_ selfish! god.”

felix quickly shook his head and held up his hands.

“no! that’s not what i—” 

“i _am_. i’m using being fake boyfriends to take advantage of him. i need to tell him and apologize, thanks felix.” seungmin smiled at him and felix was very confused. then his friend just continued his lunch, casually.

“i— i meant it’s unfair to yourself…” he murmured.

“he’s going to tell him, so it’s fine, felix.” changbin whispered to him, taking his arm. “that means hyunjin will tell him about his feelings as well.” 

“when are you going to tell him?” chan asked, a sandwich almost in his mouth. 

“uhm,” seungmin took a sip of his soda and swallowed. “i’ll tell him when he’s feeling better.” 

felix hoped that would be soon and that seungmin wouldn’t feel too guilty. he shook the thoughts away and tried to think of something more happy.

“oh!!” he shot up, looking at jisung, who jumped as he was drinking from a juice box, eyes wide. he pointed a finger at himself.

“me?” he sputtered as he almost choked on his juice. “felix, what is it?!”

felix grinned at his friend, always so dramatic. 

“did you get anything else from your secret admirer— admirer yes.” _good lord i almost used plural, great save felix._ “i mean, after you got that chocolate!”

his friends expression immediately went from shocked and afraid to happy.

“yes! i got some more notes, asking if i liked the surprise and just wishing me a good day.” he told everyone excitedly. 

“you think they are preparing for another surprise?” seungmin asked. 

“or, as hyunjin would say— would say— uhm….” jeongin struggled, he flapped his hands up and down. “guys! help me out here.”

“as hyunjin would say,” jisung put on his best hyunjin voice. “ _‘i bet it’s a gift!! something cute, but simple probably, flowers? jewelry? sweets? or—_ ooh! _a confession maybe? will mister admirer finally reveal themselves?’_ ”

he acted _way_ more dramatically than hyunjin had done and felix applauded softly and the rest joined, chan standing up and laughing with no sound coming out of his mouth. _damn did jisung memorize that whole shabam? well, i still knew it as well._

* * *

hyunjin was feeling lonely at home, lying in bed all day. he was getting sick of watching useless videos all day. he’d had a headache since he had woken up and he felt like he was about to collapse in the shower, but he felt better after eating.

he still didn’t want to go to school, though, didn’t want to get anyone else sick, just in case it would get worse. that, and he still felt miserable thinking about seungmin for some reason, stomach churning in good and bad ways whenever he thought about their kiss yesterday.

he forced himself to go to sleep, so that he could feel better soon and he didn’t have to think or be bored. 

* * *

when he woke up, he went over his dream in his mind immediately, so that he would not forget. he had dreamt about seungmin again, as he did a lot these days.

this time he had two dreams, one where seungmin harshly rejected him after which he started throwing oranges at him. hyunjin had tried to run away but his legs wouldn’t move.

the second dream was a good one, they went on a date and they told each other all kinds of sweet things, laughing and kissing a _lot_. it reminded him of their first date, but then with more kissing. he really wanted to go on another date with seungmin and he could maybe use it to tell him how he felt about him.

he would make sure to tell seungmin he should absolutely not feel guilty for rejecting him, so that he wouldn’t feel pressured to say yes. hyunjins mind began racing, already thinking of how he would tackle confessing and planning the date.

_okay it’s decided, i’ll ask him on another date when i feel better._

* * *

**gr8 guys**

**hyunpants :-p :** guys im going to school today !

**jeongout :** finally :(

**hyunpants :-p :** aww innie :-(

 **hyunpants :-p :** ive only been gone two days

**afraid tan :** its good that you rested well tho :)

**ji$$$ung B-) :** seungmin missed you Big Time

**suengnim 8-) :** you were the one sighing you missed him all day tho

**ji$$$ung B-) :** gasp

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but u were all sulky when he wasnt there to cuddle u during lunch

**bink the twink :** u didnt even let us cuddle u :(

**hyunpants :-p :** its okay my sweetheart !

 **hyunpants :-p :** we can cuddle again today uwu

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** love how felix always jumps on the uwu train immediately

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

**hyunpants :-p + suengnim 8-) :**

**suengnim 8-) :** hey jinnie

 **suengnim 8-) :** can i talk to you before/during the break?

**hyunpants :-p :** sure

 **hyunpants :-p :** everything ok?

 **hyunpants :-p :** were ppl being mean?

**suengnim 8-) :** not really actually

 **suengnim 8-) :** maybe they finally caught on and have given up :-)

 **suengnim 8-) :** but i just wanna talk to you about something

**hyunpants :-p :** okay

 **hyunpants :-p :** i actually wanted to talk to you about something as well

**suengnim 8-) :** oh really

 **suengnim 8-) :** okay great

 **suengnim 8-) :** see you soon :-)

**hyunpants :-p :** :-)

* * *

seungmins hands were seriously _sweating_ . it was lunch time and he was going to tell hyunjin how he felt. _jesus_. jisung wished him good luck and ran off to their table, leaving it to seungmin now.

he wondered what hyunjin wanted to talk about, but also was too nervous to think about it. he quickly made his way to hyunjins locker, where they had decided to meet this morning. hyunjin was already there and waved, smiling.

“hey minnie! i missed you.” he said and seungmins heart sped up even more. he swallowed.

“i missed you too…” he said shyly, forcing himself to look his friend in the eyes for at least one second.

“you wanna go first or not?” hyunjin asked. _no i actually don’t want to go first, but it might be better if i do._ “i only have something very short to ask you, though.”

“oh, then you can go first.” seungmin didn’t know if he made a mistake right now, he probably should just get it over with, but if hyunjins question was short, it might be fine.

“are you free on saturday?” he asked, meeting seungmins eyes, while chewing a bit on his lip. seungmin suddenly couldn’t find words anymore. _why is he asking me this?! is he asking me on a real date?_

hyunjin chuckled suddenly and he felt a hand close his mouth, which he didn’t realize was open. 

“uhm, did you hear me? i was wondering if you’d go on another date with me, so we can, you know, uhm…” he trailed off, but seungmin desperately needed him to finish that sentence.

“so we can…?” he prompted him to continue. _finish the damn sentence!_

“so we can, uhm, keep it up? you know, so people will keep not questioning us and stuff.” he pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows at seungmin. 

_no, no, no._ this was exactly what he didn’t want anymore! he didn’t want to take advantage of being fake boyfriends anymore.

“no.”

“and you know, i had a lot of fun— what? no?” hyunjins eyes got large and he looked so incredibly _sad_ that seungmin felt like screaming. his friend looked at the ground, biting his lip again and he felt like throwing himself off the stairs. _good lord what have you done._

“i mean— i— you— you didn’t let me finish.” he lied. “hyunjin, look at me.”

the other looked up, but his face wasn’t any less painful to see.

“it’s okay if you don’t want— oh, wait,” his expression suddenly changed, from sad to embarrassed. “i’m making assumptions! sorry, you may just not be free on saturday. but it’s also okay if you don’t want to go on a date.” 

“well, i actually am free on saturday.” seungmin began, trying to think of what to say. he didn’t want to reject the date, he actually really wanted to go on another date, but he had promised himself to stop this fake dating. _why don’t you just tell him how you feel then, dumbass?_

he wanted to, he really did, but his voice wouldn’t cooperate.

“but you don’t want to—” hyunjin started, but seungmin had to stop him.

“i do want to.” he blurted out. “because— because i—”

hyunjin was looking at him with a neutral expression, waiting for him to finish. seungmin was also waiting for himself to form words. 

“because i had fun.” he mentally slapped himself for chickening out, for being selfish yet again, for thinking he could just see this as a platonic date, just like the previous one, because hyunjin would see it as one.

_stupid stupid stupid!!!_

“oh, great! i was kinda bored while being sick so i kinda planned something in my head, i’ll text it to you later today so you can agree or disagree.” hyunjin smiled and seungmin got lost again. _stupid._ “what did you wanna talk about?”

“oh.” he said. _god what should he say now?_ “i, uhm, wanted to tell you that i have some rash near my mouth so we shouldn’t kiss today, and tomorrow, just to be safe.”

_jesus is this the best you can do!?_

“really? i can’t see anything.” hyunjin squinted a moved his head closer to look, which made seungmin jump back. 

“i— i covered it up with my moms foundation! but—” he sighed. “because it’s kinda embarrassing, but i thought i should tell you.” 

“in _person?_ ” hyunjin chuckled. “you couldn’t just text me?”

“well— now that you say it like that, yeah i could.” seungmin laughed to hide his embarrassment and weak excuses.

“okay, well i wanted to talk to you as well, so it’s fine.” hyunjin laughed as well and started walking. “let’s go eat lunch?” 

_oh._ that’s right, he had told his friends he was confessing. _stupid stupid stupid!_ he had chickened out and he couldn’t tell hyunjin _now_ , could he? no, they were already approaching the lunch table. _shit shit shit._

“hi guys.” hyunjin greeted their friends casually as he sat down.

“hi, how was your talk?” jeongin asked and he eyed seungmin, a bit confused at his desperate expression probably. 

“it went fine, we’re going on another date saturday.” hyunjin said. _oh god_ , seungmin thought as he already saw his friends open their mouths.

“another platonic date!” he exclaimed, to shut up his friends before they could speak. everyone blinked at him in confusion.

“well— well, of course it’s another platonic date, uhm, fake date, you know.” hyunjin stammered, also confused. 

jeongin was _seriously_ frowning at him, right now, the rest was still bewildered.

“i just clarified before people would make inappropriate comments.” he eyed minho, who rolled his eyes.

jeongin suddenly stood up, hands slamming the table, making everyone jump. 

“seungmin i _just_ remembered i borrowed your book and i haven’t returned it! i will do it now so i don’t forget again. it’s in my locker, so if you’ll come with me?” he smiled, angelically, at him and seungmin got afraid, but it was in his best interest to play along. 

“oh yeah, that’s right.” he rolled his eyes. “time for you to finally return it.” 

they both left the table and made their way to a quiet place, which wasn’t anywhere near jeongins locker.

“kim seungmin!” jeongin yelled and seungmin jumped a meter back, startled by his yelling, jeongin closed the gap again. “you _didn’t confess?!_ ” 

he pointed a finger dangerously close to his eyes and seungmin blinked and swallowed. he then sighed and pushed jeongins hand down.

“no, i chickened.” he said, trying to stay calm.

“you said you _would_! don’t you know how frustrating it is to watch you struggling with your feelings?! putting yourself down every damn time!?” he hissed and seungmin felt bad.

“i’m sorry, he— he asked me to go on a date and i wanted to say no! and i did at first, but he looked so fucking _sad_ , so i couldn’t go through with it.” seungmin tried to explain to his friend.

“you didn’t have to reject him! you could say yes and tell him how you feel!” 

he had a point. he wanted to do that, but he didn’t, he had been too scared and he knew how stupid it was, so he didn’t try to justify himself any further. his friend sighed and hugged him, suddenly. seungmin hesitantly patted his back in return.

“god you’re so stupid!” he whispered in his ear, before backing out of their hug. “i get that you’re scared, but you’ll have to tell him eventually. try to tell him on your date? i promise you he won’t react badly, because even if he doesn’t feel the same, you guys have a bond that won’t be ruined that easily.” 

this boy was surprisingly wise and he said the exact words seungmin needed to hear to feel better. he nodded and wrapped jeongin in a hug. 

“jeez, jinnie is making you soft, huh?” he chuckled softly and seungmin rolled his eyes. _that isn’t a bad thing, right?_

* * *

**hyunpants :-p + suengnim 8-)**

**hyunpants :-p :** so my idea was to go on, like, an evening picnic together? just in the park closeby, i thought. and we can both bring some dishes, like rice and noodles? i have a little portable stove so we can use that

 **hyunpants :-p :** but are you sure you want to?

 **hyunpants :-p :** i didnt make u feel pressured right

 **hyunpants :-p :** because u said no at first

**suengnim 8-) :** no i want to! i would tell u if i didnt want to but i was scared i would contaminate u with my rash but it was already getting way better so it should be fine

 **suengnim 8-) :** that sounds very fun :-)

 **suengnim 8-) :** ill think of something to bring

**hyunpants :-p :** okay because you know i can be dramatic but u shouldnt feel pressured to do anything

  
 **suengnim 8-) :** i know jinnie its okay

* * *

**gr8 guys**

**bink the twink :** jinnie minnie u were going to have an evening picnic right

**hyunpants :-p :** yep :-)

**bink the twink :** the park?

**suengnim 8-) :** correct

**bink the twink :** saturday?

**hyunpants :-p :** jeez u wanna go with us or something :-p

**bink the twink :** no just so i know to not disturb u guys accidentally

**ji$$$ung B-) :** oh btw jinnie u didnt miss anything important w my secret admirer

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** theyv just continued the sweet notes :-3

**hyunpants :-p :** ooh! do u think they r planning something again ;-)

**ji$$$ung B-) :** idk the notes hvent said anything suspicious

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oooh but maybe That Is SuspiCious 

**jeongout :** exactl

 **jeongout :** y

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** oh?

**hyunpants :-p :** what could it be?????? u think they r Finally Confessing?!?!?!

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oooh

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** oooohh

**jeongout :** Finally?!

**ji$$$ung B-) :** gois idk !!

**afraid tan :** u kno who does kno

 **afraid tan :** bin knows

 **afraid tan :** i think

**bink the twink :** i Know EverYThiNg

 **bink the twink :** hahahahahaha

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah i know?

**bink the twink :** let me flex

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** <

**bink the twink :**?

**jeongout :** lol nice Flix

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** i was referring to my name

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** weird flex but ok

**bink the twink :** oh

 **bink the twink :** its not weird lemme feel Proud for Once

**hyunpants :-p :** lol

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** sorry binnie but u said flex so i had To

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** pls FORGIVE me

**bink the twink :** okkies

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

**afraid tan :** cute

  
 **jeongout :** ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> operation blue rose is next....


	17. operation blue rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> operation blue rose is a GO, let's see how this'll turn out....
> 
> enjoooyyy

**bin n the secret admirerz**

**bink the twink :** Today Is The Day

 **bink the twink :** OPERATION BLUE ROSE DAY

**afraid tan :** whoop whoop!!!

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** OPERATION BLUE ROSE

**bink the twink :** do i need to give him any sort of hint? 

**bink the twink :** cuz u guys wrote just normal notes 

**afraid tan :** nah lets keep it a surprise 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** channie ill see u after school @ my house right or do i need to pick u up

**afraid tan :** w ur car? no jeez

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** not into the idea of me being a gentleman and pickin u up by car even though i live two minutes away by foot? 

**afraid tan :** yeah ill come to u

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** okey dokey 

* * *

the day couldn't go by fast enough as minho anticipated Operation Blue Rose. he had made sure to memorize the route to the flower shop, to ask his parents if he could use their car and to prepare himself to confess to chan as well. 

he planned to tell him before they left to buy the red lilies, so that he could walk away before committing. his stomach flipped in excitement and nervousness as he came home and changed into something nicer and styled his hair a bit. _today is the day._

he took a deep breath and looked at his phone to check the time and his messages. chan had send him that he was ready in about a minute. minho typed back that he would get the car and meet him in front of his house. 

minho drove his parents car to the front of his house and waited for chan outside. when he saw the blond coming from a distance they waved and the closer he got, the faster his heart started pounding. 

his heart skipped a beat when he saw the man up close, he hair was neatly combed and pushed out of his face, curls dancing alongside his forehead, keeping clear of his eyes and eyebrows. he was wearing a deep plum coloured blouse and black jeans, his collarbones decorated with a small necklace. 

minho himself was wearing a simple white top and a checkered jacket, paired with his high rise dark jeans. luckily he had done his hair as well and had chosen some nice earrings. 

“hi there, gorgeous.” minho was feeling bold. chan snorted and took him in a hug as a greeting instead. 

“hi minho, you look pretty good yourself too.” chan smiled his beautiful dimple smile as he released him. minho had the urge to poke a dimple and he did, making his friend laugh again. 

he moved to open the door to the passenger seat and invited chan in. 

“shall we?” 

they got in the car and minho licked his lips and took a deep breath, not putting his hands on the wheel yet. he noticed chan was looking at him. 

“you nervous? it's okay, i'm a bit nervous too, but also excited. mainly excited.” chan patted his hand and minho turned to look at him. 

“chan, i need to tell you something before we leave.” he said, maintaining eye contact. the other nodded and he seemed calm, which was a good sign, probably. 

“i want to tell you that, whatever jisung feels, we are doing this _together_ and i want it to stay that way.” minho wasn't used to being this serious, but he needed to be serious about this. he took chans hand and squeezed it. 

“i— of course i hope we can be together, the three of us, but— but if anything goes wrong— i mean, if he, jisung, for some reason doesn't have feelings for you, uhm, just know that i _do_.” he felt his cheeks becoming warm and he saw that chans eyes had gotten wider. 

“you—?” he started. 

“yes.” minho confirmed. 

“oh thank goodness.” chan leaned back against the seat with a deep sigh, closing his eyes and then he laughed. “okay that's great.”

they hadn't let go of each others hands and minho let out a relieved laugh as well. 

“i guess this reaction means you feel the same?” he asked just in case. his friend shot up and turned back to him. 

“yes! yes, yes i do! sorry.” chan chuckled. “i, uhm, totally forgot to clear that up, but i like you a lot, minho.”

minho couldn't hold back a smile anymore and grinned as wide as he could. _it really is all perfect, huh?_ he though as he unconsciously moved closer to the boy in the passenger seat. 

he saw pink lips and cheeks matching in colour. he knew chan didn't like it when people looked at his face for too long, but surely he could make an exception right now. he let his eyes trace every centimeter of the others face, stopping at those pretty brown eyes, that disappeared when he smiled.

he felt a hand creep up along his jaw to cup his cheek and he leaned into the touch. his eyes flitted down to chans lips again and they were now close enough for him to go cross-eyed. 

chan closed the gap and minho received the kiss happily. chan was softly stroking his thumb along his cheekbone to his jaw, their lips dancing around each other. minho placed his free hand on the others waist and intertwined their fingers with the other, pulling him closer in the process. 

when he pulled away for a while to catch some air, chan lingered close. he went back in for another kiss, this time a shorter one. they smiled against each other and chan retreated fully. 

“maybe we should go.” 

* * *

jisung was watching videos on his laptop when he saw something move in the corner of his eyes. he looked outside and saw a car in front of minhos house, he recognized it as minhos parents car, but it was minho who stepped out of it. 

_oh is he going somewhere?_ he thought about opening the window and yelling over to wave and ask him where he was going, but he decided against it, he wasn't in the mood to yell. that, and minho wasn't even in the car, he was standing outside it. 

jisung decided to go back to watching the video, but after a while he noticed the car was still there. he looked up again and saw someone getting into the passenger seat. _chan? oh are they going somewhere together?_

he watched as minho got into the drivers seat and he noticed they weren't wearing the same clothes as earlier today. jisung was getting real curious about where they would be going and pondered if he should go outside and ask them. 

_was this planned? they didn’t mention anything, does that mean they don’t want anyone to know? well, i already saw them, so i can ask them, right?_ he looked outside again, to see if they had left, but they hadn’t, they seemed to be talking. jisung decided to give in to his curiosity and ask his friends.

he ran downstairs and quickly put on shoes and a jacket before leaving and walking towards the car. he looked through the passenger window and saw the back of chans head, hiding the view of minho. _are they still talking?_ he didn’t want to startle them, so he kept a bit of distance, but he moved so that he could see the boy in the drivers seat.

he now saw that chans hand was on minhos cheek and that they were _very_ close. jisung felt pangs of anxiety popping in his chest, feeling like he was seeing something he wasn’t supposed to. _okay now they are_ definitely _kissing_ , he thought as he saw minho close his eyes and his face almost completely disappeared behind chans curls.

his stomach dropped. _fuck. get out of here! don’t just stand here and watch you creep._ he quickly turned back around and made his way back, breathing heavily, heart pounding painfully in his chest. he blinked rapidly as he felt tears stinging in his eyes. 

he ignored his parents questions as he ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him, back pressed against the wood. _why?_ his legs gave in and he slid down the door, burying his head between his knees. he grabbed his hair with both hands to try and stop himself from crying.

_why?_

he was _so sure_ minho was his secret admirer, so why did he see them kissing in that car? it suddenly also clicked that they were wearing nice clothes, different than earlier today. _they are going on a date._ it suddenly made sense, but at the same time it did not. again he asked himself the same question.

_why?_

first he asked himself the selfish questions, had minho been fucking with him the whole time? was he leading him on? but why would he do that? _why didn’t they tell me?_ he felt _so stupid_ when he thought back to when he had almost kissed him. he couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore. he let them stain his cheeks, his jeans and the carpet of his bedroom floor.

_and i even hoped that if it wasn’t minho, maybe it would be chan._

he tugged at his hair until it hurt, choked sobs escaping his mouth. he just sat there, hands tightly gripping his hair, head between his knees until his tears dried up, his neck started to ache from the position and his throat hurt from crying.

then more rational thoughts formed, less selfish questions. why hadn’t he noticed? was he such a bad friend? did they not feel comfortable sharing their feelings with him? or had they noticed he had feelings for them and they didn’t want to hurt him?

then he remembered their game, when minho had asked him who he thought was the secret admirer. they had _all_ written down minho, so they knew he thought it was minho and they didn’t do anything about it. _nothing makes sense anymore._ he hammered his forehead against his knees in frustration. 

were they _that_ serious about not giving anything away that they even hid their feelings? it only made it hurt more, now that he had to find out this way. suddenly he heard his phone ring. he scrambled over to his desk to see who was calling. _changbin?_ the first thing he could think of was that this was about the secret admirer, but he didn’t want to know who it was anymore.

he let it ring and ring and ring. _jeez, does he not give up?_ he threw his phone to his bed and after a while it finally stopped ringing. after another ten minutes it started again. he sighed and got up from his desk chair, where he had sat, staring outside, while trying to keep his head clear from thoughts. he looked at the caller id, _changbin_ again. 

maybe it was important? he decided to pick up just in case, he was calm enough, he thought.

“hello changbin?” he said, but his voice sounded raspier than he wanted, so he cleared his throat.

_“hey, uhm. you okay? you sound a bit…”_ changbin had of course noticed the tiredness in his voice.

“yes i’m fine. what is it?” he tried to sound normal, but he couldn’t seem to get any form of happiness or excitement in his voice.

_“am i calling at a bad time? are you home?”_ jisung didn’t know what to answer, maybe he should be truthful with his friend.

“yeah i’m home.” he decided to answer.

_“sorry, but you do not sound very okay. i was calling to ask you something for your secret admirer, but now doesn’t seem like a very good time.”_ no, now was the worst time to ask jisung anything that had to do with secret admirers.

he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes again and he tried to swallow them away.

“no, now is not a very good time.” he heard his voice break.

_“oh my god, sungie, what happened? it sounds like you’re about to cry! do i need to come over?”_ changbin squeaked over the phone.

he tried to steady his breathing before answering.

“i just want nothing to do with the secret admirer right now.” he didn’t want to expose chan and minho, since he wasn’t even supposed to know in the first place.

_“why? what’s going on?”_

“i just— it’s not a good time. i don’t know if i can tell you why, sorry binnie.” he said and he hated how weak his own voice sounded.

_“oh.”_ it was silent for a while and jisung thought of hanging up, but focusing on changbins breathing kept his mind off of other things, so he didn’t.

_“tell me if you need anything, then. or if you want to talk.”_ he said in a calming voice and jisung nodded, even though changbin couldn’t see him.

_“stay strong, jisung. try and talk with someone you can tell what’s going on, see you later.”_

“thanks, changbin. byebye.” 

he waited for the older to hang up and decided to listen to some music and lie down to distract himself.

* * *

**bin n the secret admirerz**

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** we got the Blue Roses!

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** *photo attached*

**bink the twink :** oh u guys look cute!

**afraid tan :** thx :)

 **afraid tan :** we will be at the park in a couple of minutes

**bink the twink :** okay ill call sungie

**afraid tan :** great, see u guys soon hopefully

**bink the twink :** drive safely!

 **bink the twink :** he isnt picking up ill try again after a while

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** okay we r at the park

**afraid tan :** mayb he fell asleep?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yeah he should be home right

**bink the twink :** ill try again

 **bink the twink :** and keep u posted

**afraid tan :** we will b waiting

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** my phone is about to die 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** it apparently cant handle helping me with the route

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** but chan is standing right nxt to me so

**bink the twink :** oh

**afraid tan :**?

 **afraid tan :** he still didnt pick up?

**bink the twink :** he did pick up this time

**afraid tan :** and?

**bink the twink :** he sounded like he had just cried and he almost cried again when i was talking to him idk what is going on he wouldnt tell me but he didnt want anything to do with the secret admirer right now

* * *

chan almost dropped his phone out of his hands. minho had put away his phone and was looking over chans shoulder.

“what? what is it? i couldn’t read it.” minho asked and chan swallowed, his stomach churning.

“changbin said he was crying— that— that he didn’t want anything to do with the secret admirer right now.” chan forced out, throat tight with concern. _what happened?_

“what?! why? what happened?!” minhos eyes got big. chan shook his head and whispered he didn’t know.

“call him!” minho exclaimed, shaking the lilies, but soon realized what he was doing and patted the flowers in place again. _okay yes, let’s call him._

he dialed jisungs number and held the phone to his ear, until he saw minho gesturing to let him listen as well. he put the phone on speaker and they both waited. they waited and waited, concerned expressions on their face.

jisung didn’t seem to pick up, so chan stopped the call and send him a message, telling him that changbin was concerned and asking if he was okay. he got no answer, as he expected, but it didn’t particularly calm his nerves.

“what is going on? why isn’t he picking up anymore?” minho grabbed his arm and chan wished he could answer those questions, but he couldn’t. the worry was making him go insane. 

“let’s— let’s go home, i’ll stash the flowers at my place for now. let’s go to his house, see if he’s okay. you okay to drive the last bit?” 

minho chuckled a bit. “yes. it’s not like you can drive.” 

they drove to chans home in silence and minho waited outside for chan, while he quickly picked a vase to put the lilies in for now. when he walked outside of his house, he saw changbin was talking to minho.

“hey!” a voice not, belonging to the three of them shouted. they looked up at the source, a couple of houses over, hyunjin was looking out of his window.

“you guys look fancy! well, changbin not really, but, something going on?”

they really didn’t have time to explain everything, so they asked changbin to handle it as they got in the car again and drove the short distance to minhos house. 

“i can’t believe you’re actually driving me from my house to yours right now. i promised myself this wouldn’t happen.” he joked to try and lighten the mood a little. it worked because minho snorted.

“isn’t it kinda romantic?” he said, but he kept his gaze focused forward. 

they arrived, got out of the car and hurried over to jisungs house. chan knocked on the door firmly, nerves still taking over in his chest. jisungs mother opened it.

“hi chan, minho, you guys are here for jisung?” she asked.

“yes, is he okay?” chan asked and the expression on the womans face didn’t look promising.

“i hope so? i don’t know what happened, but he went out for a bit and when he came back he locked himself in his room and i heard him crying. i tried talking to him, but no luck.” she confirmed their worries and chan felt the pain in his chest growing with his concerns. “maybe he will talk to you two?” 

“i hope so.” minho whispered as he took chans hand and they followed jisungs mother upstairs to the boys room. she knocked and tried to open the door, but it was locked. they heard nothing coming from inside the room.

“jisung? sweetie? chan and minho are here, will you talk to them? i’ll leave.” she called. she waited and listened at the door for a while. before turning to them and letting them take over.

“hey jisung are you okay? we heard you were crying and we are worried sick!” minho called and then moved his ear close the door and chan followed. they heard some shuffling and then footsteps, muted by the carpet.

_“why are you here?”_ it sounded from behind the door and chan almost didn’t recognize the voice. it broke his heart how weak it sounded.

“we told you, we are worried.” minho answered, his voice edging on desperation. “what’s going on?” 

_“nothing. don’t worry about me. go on with your lives, sorry for worrying you.”_ jisung said, still no strength in his voice. chan felt like his ribs were being ripped open by the sound.

“your voice tells us to worry, though. changbin and your mother told us you were crying, jisung, you should talk to _someone_ .” chan tried. _jisung please, i’m losing it here, i can’t stand this._

“sungie, please, we are worried out of our minds, this isn’t like you at all.” he tried again.

_“i just want to be alone right now. it isn’t my intention to worry you, i’ll be fine, i guess.”_ jisung didn’t make up any excuses, but it was clear he didn’t want to tell them what was wrong.

“‘i guess’ is not enough!” minho called and chan laid a hand on his shoulder. “we need to know you’re going to be okay, you cannot expect us to not worry if you say things like that.”

_“i want to be alone right now.”_ jisung repeated and the words _stung_.

“jisung!!” minho grabbed the doorknob and chan quickly grabbed his wrist. 

“minho, calm down. he says he wants to be alone.” the boy looked at him as if he was crazy. 

“aren’t you worried?” minho asked him, voice shaking. _of course i don’t want to leave him alone as well!_

“of course i am! but he doesn’t want to tell us right now!” chan kept his voice low, but he needed minho to understand.

_“guys, please don’t argue, i’m sorry.”_ jisungs voice was breaking simultaneously with chans heart.

“we’re not, sorry.” minho told him, more calm than he was a second ago. “just— i don’t— _we_ don’t want to leave you when you’re like this.”

“we get you want to be alone right now, but we can’t _not_ worry.” chan explained some more.

_“okay, but i’m not ready to tell you guys. please try to enjoy the rest of today. just_ — _just, you guys_ — _am i_ — _am i a bad friend?”_

_what? was this why he was crying? but why would he think that?_ he made eye contact with minho and saw he was equally shocked.

“no, of course you’re not! why would you be?” chan tried to sound as calming as possible. he was at least glad jisung was sharing a bit of his concerns now.

_“because_ — _because i’ve been so… uhm, i thought, maybe i’ve changed since the whole secret admirer thing and_ — _maybe you guys think you can’t tell me everything anymore.”_

he had to strain his ears to hear everything the boy said in between short breaths. he felt tears prickle in his eyes as he heard the weak voice state his worries.

“no? you haven’t been acting differently at all, i actually thought you were one of the people who acted the least different.” chan said.

“exactly, remember when we hung out when everyone was still being all crazy and obsessed with your secret admirer? i brought it up, but you acted no different with me and i was really glad about that.” chans heart skipped a beat, hearing minho speak so gently to his friend, he was surprisingly good at this.

_“don't lie to make me feel better, please.”_

“we're not! i really feel that way, jisung, you're my best friend.” he kept his voice down. 

chan wondered why jisung would suddenly become so insecure, did he think they were hiding something? but that was to be expected, right? jisung already suspected minho to be his secret admirer, so was this about something else? 

“do you think we're not telling you something?” he asked. it was quiet behind the bedroom door. this probably meant yes. 

_“maybe.”_ he confirmed. the two boys standing on the other side of the door looked at each other, thinking of what he could be referring to. 

the obvious answer was the secret admirer situation. chan couldn't think of anything else and minho didn't seem to as well. 

“sorry we made you feel that way, but i'm sure that whatever you think we're not telling you, it's not because we think you're a bad friend.” he decided to say. 

_“okay, that makes me feel better, thanks. i'll be okay. you can go home and eat or something.”_ jisungs voice seemed to have gained some strength and chan believed him. 

“okay. you make sure to eat as well and drink something.” minho told him and when they didn't hear anything for a while they said goodbye and walked out. chan walked with minho to his house. 

“guess operation blue rose will have to be postponed.” he said as they arrived at the front door. “i'll take good care of the flowers.”

“yeah, maybe we should make changbin warn him a little sooner, so we know in advance if we have to get all dressed up.” minho smiled sheepishly. chan brought a hand to the others cheek. 

“well, for what it's worth, i _am_ glad we did this today.” he said and minho came closer to leave a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

“me too, see you later channie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt a bit to write.... i can't do heavy angst for too long orz
> 
> fun fact: i picked the name operation blue rose because i thought like blue is sort of opposite of red and roses don't look like lilies at all and i dont know shit bout flowers but when i looked up what they symbolized after i wrote this part it turned out to accidentally fit very well! like wow genius sdjsdfjksdf
> 
> from the wikipedia: Blue roses are often used to symbolize mystery or attaining the impossible. 
> 
> perfect right? anyway thanks for reading this all there's more to come still though but still thanks :)))


	18. there are some eggs that need to be peeled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bink the twink : good luck the park is all yours today
> 
> jeongout : why r u saying that bin
> 
> jeongout : r u the park police or sumn 
> 
> bink the twink : what if i am? 
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : ooooooooohhhhhh snarky
> 
> jeongout : thats new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second seungjin daaaattteeee, hyunjin is a sap.
> 
> enjoy :)

**gr8 guys**

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** good luck on ur date 2day jinnie minnie! 

**bink the twink :** good luck the park is all yours today

**jeongout :** why r u saying that bin

 **jeongout :** r u the park police or sumn 

**bink the twink :** what if i am? 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ooooooooohhhhhh snarky

**jeongout :** thats new

**bink the twink :** hehe

 **bink the twink :** u r not mad right innie 

**jeongout :** what if i am? 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** u cant outsnark in

**bink the twink :** :/

**afraid tan :** this means hes not mad bin

**jeongout :** no im not afraid of soft hyung 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu

**bink the twink :** :/

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** soft is good binnie uwu

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah uwu

**bink the twink :** ji!!!!! 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** bin!!!!! 

**bink the twink :** u ok? 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** wait did something happen? :-(

**ji$$$ung B-) :** well yeah i kinda got a bit insecure byt im ok 

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** oh okay good

**hyunpants :-p :** thx felix!!! 

**hyunpants :-p :** u really ok sungie? u can talk to us b4 our date we r going in bout 2 hours

**suengnim 8-) :** thx felix 8-)

**ji$$$ung B-) :** guys u r v sweet but im okay

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** ok good :) 

  
  


**MILLENNIUM FALCON + outsider**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok min n jin u guys dont have to read or answer this u go have fun but i kinda need to rant a bit

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** go ahead

**ji$$$ung B-) :** so i was kibda upset yesterday because i hav some pretty good evidence that neither minho nor chan is my secret admirer and i felt really stupid because i really thought minho was it and he knows i thought that but didnt do anything about it and i hoped if it wasnt him it would be chan but yeah its neither and i was kinda heartbroken so yeah

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-(((((

**jeongout :** how do u know its not them?? 

**suengnim 8-) :** yeah how do u know i thought you didnt want to know who it was or wasnt

**ji$$$ung B-) :** well lets just say i stumbled upon some pretty convincing evidence accidentally

**hyunpants :-p :** rlly?

 **hyunpants :-p :** wow that really sucks tho :-(

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** and changbin knows ur upset bout this?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** not the deetz

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** but he told me he wanted to ask me smthing for the secret admirer and i said i didnt want anything to do with them then cuz honestly idk what to do now

**jeongout :** oh u want the secret admirer to stop?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** well it made me happy and stuff but now im just sad but it might b temporary

**suengnim 8-) :** maybe you should try to see if it will still make you happy

 **suengnim 8-) :** see how it goes

 **suengnim 8-) :** if u r ready

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah i was planning on doing that but i needed to rant a bit

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** its ok :-)

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** we r here to help and to support :-)

**ji$$$ung B-) :** :-)

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** and now dont worry about me anymore

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** jin n min go and enjoy ur Date and dont forget to share the deetz l8 ;-)

**jeongout :** exactly.

 **jeongout :**.

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** yeah have FUN

**hyunpants :-p :** yup im sure we will ^v^

**jeongout :** and dont hold back

**suengnim 8-) :** ok

 **suengnim 8-) :** see u later prince <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**hyunpants :-p :** see you later my Love 💖💓💕💗💞💗💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💕💗💓💞💓💗💖💖💓💕💗💞💗💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💕💗💓💞💓💗💖💖💓💕💗💞💗💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💕💗💓💞💓💗💖💖💓💕💗💞💗💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💕💗💓💞💓💗💖💖💓💕💗💞💗💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💕💗💓💞💓💗💖💖💓💕💗💞💗💕💓💞💖💗💓💞💕💗💓💞💓💗💖

* * *

seungmin sighed when he saw jeongins text. _‘and dont hold back’ okay i get it!_

he had been trying to get his hair to do want he wanted for almost 15 minutes now, which was way longer than he usually spent on his hair. _who cares seungmin, you’re going to that date to stop the fake dating, why bother to look pretty?_ he asked himself, but he knew the answer to that question, it was because he wanted to look pretty for hyunjin. he wanted to hold on to the itty bitty bit of hope he had left that hyunjin would return his feelings.

he sighed and left his hair to look _pretty enough_ and decided to get dressed after brushing his teeth for the third time today. he thought maybe after three times he’d get rid of the nerves but he didn’t. 

he had decided on first letting them hang out and have fun for a while, but to either tell hyunjin that he wanted to stop if hyunjin brought up any other plans or at the end of the date, so it wouldn’t ruin the mood. he hoped it would come down to the latter.

he also hoped hyunjin didn’t bring him flowers again. 

it was almost time to leave so he made his way down to the kitchen to pack the small dishes he made and some other snacks he thought would be fitting for an evening picnic. he also made sure to bring napkins and a breakfast tray to serve as a table. they had agreed to meet each other at the park and hyunjin would bring a blanket and a portable stove together with some food and drinks.

he checked the time and decided to check his outfit for stains before he grabbed his jacket and left. it was quite a warm evening, so he didn’t need to wear his jacket for the time being, but it was sure to get colder as it got later. 

seungmin was wearing another one of his button-ups, one of his nicer ones. it was a light blue button-up with thin white pinstripes. he didn’t look too fancy, but he looked nice. 

it was about a five minute walk to the park, but he took his time now that he had was carrying two big bags of food and a breakfast tray. he wondered if hyunjin was okay, since he had to bring even more. 

when he arrived at the park, even though he was probably a little early, he saw hyunjin was there already. seungmins eyes got wide at the scenery in front of him and he stopped walking, about five meters away from where the black haired boy was sitting.

there was _a lot_ to see and take in. first he noticed that hyunjin looked absolutely _breathtaking_ , his hair neatly styled and swept to the side, revealing a face seungmin couldn't get enough of. there was something slightly different about his eyes tonight, though. _is he wearing makeup?_

he was wearing a sleek black shirt and black pants, leather belt with a chunky silver buckle showing off his narrow waist. around his neck dangled a silver small necklace and his slender fingers were decorated by the ring he always wore. 

and if the boy wasn't already beautiful to look at, he was surrounded not only by neatly placed containers of food, paper plates and the portable stove, but also by pillows and little lanterns, the candles inside already lit, but not yet providing much light as it had only just become twilight. 

hyunjin smiled and waved him over, patting a hand on a pillow next to him, inviting him over. seungmin walked over and saw that hyunjin indeed was wearing some makeup. he started unpacking his stuff after admiring the scenery for a bit longer, his friend had left enough space for everything he had brought. 

“how did you manage to bring all this?” he asked while he folded his bags, put them away, and sat down on the pillow next to hyunjin. the other chuckled awkwardly.

“i asked my mom to help me.” he explained and seungmin pressed his lips together.

“why? you didn’t have to go through so much trouble! it looks truly amazing, but still!” seungmin shook his friends arm in frustration, he may not have brought flowers, but he still put in way too much effort for just a friendly date.

“for the picture.” hyunjin showed a toothy grin. seungmin rolled his eyes and relented, he decided to accept that hyunjin just was a bit more extra than he needed to be sometimes.

“well, this _does_ make for a pretty amazing picture, let’s take one before it gets too dark.” he grabbed his phone and scooted closer to hyunjin, who he saw looking at him out of the corners of his eyes. 

“should we kiss for the picture?” he suddenly whispered as seungmin held up his phone and he almost dropped it. _kiss? does he mean on the lips?_ he couldn’t do that, he promised himself to not take advantage anymore.

“uhm, you mean— on the lips? i won’t be able to see if the picture comes out okay that way, though. it would be a shame to not see all of your hard work on the picture.” he said and wasn’t making up excuses strictly spoken, he would want people to see their pretty surroundings.

“oh yeah okay i’ll kiss your cheek.” hyunjin said and he brought his face close to seungmin in preparation and seungmin tried his hardest not to blush. they had done this before, why was his heart pounding so hard already? was it because of the way this all felt like a real date already?

he took a few pictures and hyunjin took a few with his phone as well, so that they could both put some on instagram. after they did, they put their phones away and hyunjin started explaining which container contained what and seungmin did as well.

“so, don’t you think it’s weird that jisung somehow has found proof that minho and chan are not his secret admirer? i mean, they are, right?” hyunjin said as he started taking the lids off of containers of food.

“yeah, they told us they are. i think it’s weird as well, but the only thing i can think of is that he somehow thinks _they_ are together so they can’t be his secret admirer? because chan and minho have been very understanding and not jealous, so it wouldn’t surprise me if they have feelings for each other as well.” seungmin grabbed two paper plates, some napkins and split two pairs of chopsticks, placing them in front of them.

“oh, wait! i saw them dressed all fancily yesterday after school! do you think he saw that as well and thinks they went on a date?” 

“they went on a date...?” that didn’t make much sense.

“no! no! changbin told me they were planning on confessing to jisung but that jisung had been crying and didn’t want anything to do with the secret admirer, so they didn’t and went to his house to try and ask what was wrong.” hyunjin clarified as he turned on the small stove and put a pan on it and started boiling eggs.

“oh, then maybe you’re right.” seungmin picked up two rice balls with his chopsticks, one for each of them. “but, i’d think you’d need more than clothes to conclude they were going on a date, maybe he saw them holding hands? or carrying gifts?” 

hyunjin raised his shoulders. “dunno.”

they dropped the subject and ate for a bit, hyunjin giving seungmin the two eggs to peel. seungmin was quite fast at peeling eggs, since he was a big fan, and hyunjin knew that. 

“i brought lots of eggs, especially for you.” the boy playfully poked a finger at seungmins shoulder. “aren’t i romantic? or do you want me to talk to you with my mouth full of food again?” 

they both burst out in laughing as they recalled _that_. 

“no! please, i wouldn’t be able to handle such utter romance!” seungmin giggled and he felt himself truly relax for the first time tonight. it began to feel like more of just them hanging out and having fun than a real date and he felt less like he was taking advantage of being fake boyfriends.

he picked up a peeled and cooked egg with his chopsticks and brought it over to hyunjins plate with a _‘careful, it’s hot’_. the other thanked him a smile still lingering from earlier and seungmin felt a comfortable warmth washing over him. 

“you want a cherry tomato?” hyunjin picked one up with his chopsticks and held it up at seungmin. he nodded and hyunjin brought it closer, opening his own mouth to tell seungmin to let him feed him. seungmin laughed.

“seungminnie ahh~” hyunjin said in his cringey overly sweet voice, seungmins heart melted nevertheless. why was he being so cheesy? well, he always was, but seungmin didn’t expect to love it this much. when he stopped laughing he opened his mouth to let hyunjin feed him.

“you’re so cute, minnie.” he cooed and pinched a cheek.

“jeez, what is up with you, jinnie? you’re served with extra cheese tonight i see.” hyunjin squeaked out a laugh at this comment.

“sorry, you don’t like it? i was feeling extra cheesy this fine evening, but i’ll stop if it’s too much and i’ll be a bit more boring.” he leaned back, placing his arms behind him, and looked at seungmin.

“you’re saying i’m boring?” seungmin teased.

“yep.” he grinned and the other picked up a pillow and hit his arm with it, hyunjin quickly raising his arms to defend his hair, but seungmin was never planning on ruining his carefully styled hair. 

“ack!” hyunjin grabbed his arm dramatically, but his reaction was way too late and they burst out in laughing again.

“no— but really, am i being too much?” he said between giggles.

“no it’s fine, i think it’s funny, so i like it.” seungmin patted hyunjin on the leg and the way the boy looked at him after was so incredibly _sweet_ , he had to turn away, heat rising to his cheeks.

he focused on getting some more eggs boiling and put more food on their plates to distract himself. he thought he noticed hyunjin was still looking at him, but he didn't dare to check, instead keeping his eyes on his plate. 

“want some more juice?” he asked, flicking his eyes to hyunjin for a brief moment. 

“hmm.” he hummed affirmatively and seungmin poured them some juice. his friend kept humming silently and he _had_ to look. 

he saw hyunjin looking up at the sky and he followed his gaze up to see a muted dark blue sky, fading into purple and, behind the trees, the sun stained the horizon with a deep red. 

“pretty, huh?” hyunjin said, voice low as to not disturb the scenery. 

“yeah, it's pretty lucky we can see such a great view this close to home.” seungmin mused. he paused for a bit, contemplating his next words. “and you managed to make it even more beautiful.”

“thank you.” he felt a hand grab his and their eyes met. seungmin felt himself coming close to _swooning_. hyunjin kept his gaze steady on him. “i think your presence makes it better as well.”

“wh— oh. i mean, thank you, hyunjin. sorry, i don't really know what to say when you say things like that.” he chuckled and averted his eyes, blushing. it wasn't good for his health that hyunjin was so sweet. “let's eat some more, there are some eggs that need to be peeled!” 

it had come close to feeling like a real date again and he needed to prevent himself from falling too deep into hyunjins eyes, afraid he wouldn't be able to escape anymore. he began peeling two more eggs and they ate some more, joking around and talking about anything and everything. 

it got pretty dark suddenly and a breeze made them shiver. hyunjin snuggled up against seungmin, laying his head on the others shoulder and grabbing his arm. 

“you cold, jinnie? you want my jacket?” seungmin reached over to his jacket and placed it on hyunjins shoulder. 

“well, you're pretty warm as well, but thanks.” he nuzzled his nose in the crook of seungmins neck, making him shiver. “you're not cold?” 

he shook his head. his friend pulled him down so that they were lying down on their backs, hyunjins head still tucked away, nose ghosting behind seungmins ear.

he looked up and saw stars twinkling against a dark background. he wanted to let himself enjoy this, let himself snuggle against his friend, but it was getting late and comfort was getting tainted by guilt and dread. 

“hey, minnie.” hyunjin whispered, way too close to his ear, breath tickling against his skin. he subtly scooted away a bit. “i wanna tell you something.”

“is this about the fake dating?” he asked, getting very nervous from the breathing next to his ear. “no, wait, hyunjin, don't answer. i need to tell you something first.”

his friend hummed. “sure.”

it was only one word, but it was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity. hyunjins voice low and sweet, as if he was hypnotizing him. 

“i can't do this anymore.” he said, heart pounding painfully in his chest. “i can't be your fake boyfriend anymore.” 

he sighed and sat up, leaving hyunjin behind. he waited for hyunjin to say something, or get up as well, but it stayed silent for a while. 

“sorry.” he heard his friend mutter. “i'm sorry for not noticing you didn't want this anymore.”

seungmin looked back over his shoulder, down at the boy who was still lying down on the blanket. he was looking up at the night sky with a somber expression and then he moved his eyes to meet seungmins. 

“that's not it, though. i mean, it's not like i'm not having fun.” seungmin explained. “the thing is— it's actually— uhm.”

he swallowed. _now is the time, come on, he deserves to know._ he turned around to face hyunjin. 

“i feel like i'm taking advantage of you, like i'm playing you and i don't want to do that anymore. i'm sorry, but you'll manage right?” he looked at his friend, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. 

hyunjin sat up and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“it's okay. why didn't you tell me earlier, though? that you feel like that? i wouldn't have asked to kiss you, or have asked you on a date if you told me you're uncomfortable.” hyunjin looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his ring. 

“but i’m not!” he grabbed hyunjins hand reflexively but let it go again. “i can’t do this anymore because i’m getting _too_ comfortable, jinnie. i— i’m in love with you…” 

“what?!” hyunjins head shot up and seungmin quickly averted his eyes.

“i— i really like you hyunjin and you’re being so sweet to me and i’m just taking advantage of you. it’s not fair to you.” he felt out of breath, as if he just climbed a mountain. he said it, now hyunjin had to tell him what he thought.

“wait— wait i don’t understand. you’re taking advantage of me? why do you think that?” hyunjin asked and he sounded genuinely confused. _oh sweet naive hyunjin…_ this made seungmin feel even worse, he knew hyunjin was kinda naive, so the fact that he still continued for so long after realizing his feelings was not something he was proud of.

“i’m taking advantage of our fake dating, of your good heart, to satisfy my own feelings for you! when you’re only doing this because you’re too nice to reject people.” seungmin still didn’t look at his friend, he tried to stay calm, at least until hyunjin said something.

“you…? oh, minnie…” 

he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his chest and yank him over, into his friends lap. hyunjin was tightly hugging him and seungmin hesitantly returned the hug.

“have i ever told you why i don’t want to date all those people who ask me out?” his friend whispered.

now that seungmin thought about it, he couldn’t remember hyunjin telling him explicitly, he had always assumed things.

“because you don’t know them very well? and you think they only like you because you’re so handsome?” he guessed.

“well, that too, but i usually tend to think people have good intentions and i know some of them, so why do i never try?” hyunjin asked, getting out of the hug and trying to catch seungmins eyes.

“because— because… uhm… i’m not sure.” he looked at his friend for the first time after a while and saw a soft and gentle expression.

“it’s because none of them are you.” he said with a smile. “i’ve liked you for a pretty long while now and i didn’t know if it was right to ask you to be my fake boyfriend. jeongin told me i should ask you to be my real boyfriend because he knew about my feelings, but i was pretty sure you’d reject me, but i thought, pretending is fine if we make it fun and keep it mostly friendly. but then i slipped and i kissed you and it wasn’t even a nice kiss and i felt so bad but you said it was okay to continue and we kissed more and i felt like i needed to confess my feelings to you and that’s why i planned this date.” 

_woah._ that was a lot to take in. _he has liked me from even before we started this? he was planning on confessing tonight as well?_

“i— i was a bit afraid of your answer, though. because you said ‘no’ to the date at first… but i guess i had it wrong as well.” he chuckled and he looked very pretty in the faint orange light of the lanterns. 

“yeah… i was planning on telling you i wanted to stop because of my feelings, but i chickened. i got scared because i thought you didn’t like me, but you’ve liked me longer than i liked you. or, at least you realized your feelings earlier on.” seungmin chuckled as well, suddenly it felt like he was a lot lighter. he was very relieved he told hyunjin the truth and quite frankly couldn’t believe hyunjin felt the same. 

“minnie, look at me?” their eyes met once again and they saw the stars being reflected in them. “i have never met anyone as kind and understanding as you, as _warm_ as you. you’re passionate about the things you like, you’re honest, you’re funny, you’re intelligent, you’re handsome and you take no shit from anyone. you say you get upset easily and yet you say i have never upset you. i don’t know what i did to deserve you, but i promise i will do anything to make you happy.”

hyunjin cupped seungmins cheeks, looking into his eyes lovingly and seungmin melted into the touch, still processing the sweet words he had just heard.

“jinnie…” he sighed. “i might have realized my feelings a little bit late, but i’m sure about them. i like you _so much_ . i feel more comfortable with you than with anyone else, you’re so unapologetically yourself, you’re not afraid to be vulnerable, you’re nice, sometimes _too_ nice and you let people be themselves around you as well. you see the best in people and you care. you’re also way funnier and way more handsome than i am!” 

“am not!” his friend gave him a peck on the nose and they laughed.

“come on, at least admit you’re way more handsome, i’m not that prett—” seungmin was shushed by a finger pressing against his lips.

“shh! you _are_ handsome, you really are! and everyone who says otherwise needs to get their eyes checked, so maybe you should see an eye doctor as well.” hyunjin said, obviously not accepting any protests, so seungmin didn’t try.

they giggled a bit and hyunjin let go of his face, only to begin stroking along it with the back of his hand. seungmin laid his hands on the boys hips and pulled him closer, onto his lap, breaking eye contact to eye hyunjins full lips for a second.

hyunjin stopped stroking his cheek to wrap arms around seungmins neck, moving closer so that their noses brushed once, twice and a third time before capturing seungmins lips in a loving kiss. he felt a hand on the back of his head, gently pressing them closer and deepening the kiss.

seungmin felt like he was flying, only in his wildest dreams had he hoped things to end up like this. hyunjin in his arms, kissing him not to scare off people, but because they both wanted to. 

* * *

when they pulled apart for air, hyunjin couldn’t help but smile, happiness overflowing. he pushed them over, so that he was lying on top of seungmin, holding him in a tight embrace. _don’t cry hyunjin! keep it dry! you promised yourself!_ he just felt so happy right now.

“does this mean we’ll stop the fake dating and start real dating? be real boyfriends?” seungmin was softly stroking his hands along hyunjins back. hyunjin nodded into the crook of the boys neck.

“yes, i’d love that.” he left a quick kiss on seungmins jaw and added: “ _sweetheart._ ” 

“okay then, my prince.” the other giggled.

they laid there for a while, in each others arms, listening to the other breathe. hyunjin didn’t want this moment to end, wouldn’t mind falling asleep right then and there. he knew that if they’d do that, they’d wake up sore and cold, but he didn’t want to think about later, he just wanted to enjoy the now.

the slow rise and fall of the chest below him was calming, his nose warm, tucked behind the ear of the boy he liked more than anything. the arms on his back were holding him close and his own arms were wrapped around seungmins neck. 

“you asleep?” seungmin whispered, turning his head so that his cheek brushed hyunjins nose.

“no, but i could fall right asleep like this.” he sighed.

“me too… but maybe we shouldn’t. i mean, we can stay like this a little longer, but we’ll have to get up and go home sometime.” seungmin always had enough of a mind to do what was responsible, even though he wanted something else. another thing hyunjin liked so much about him, he did what he needed to do, but he never ignored what he wanted to do.

“yeah, you’re right.” hyunjin unwrapped his arms and placed a hand on either side of seungmins head, leaning over him. “but first…”

he bend his arms to bring their faces closer together, leaving small kisses all over his new boyfriends face, making him giggle. he was stopped by two hands taking a hold of his cheeks, his head hovering millimeters above the other, his lips still in a pout.

seungmin grinned at him in such an adorable way hyunjin thought he was going to explode. he _really_ needed to give him more kisses right now! he tried to move closer, but it only resulted in seungmin holding his head more firmly and more adorable giggling.

“ _seungmin!_ ” he whined through squished cheeks. “you’re so cute! please let me give you some more kisses.” 

“patience, let me give you some kisses as well.” the boy under him tutted. hands tilted his head so seungmin could give him a few little pecks on his face, before leading their mouths to connect again, lips moving against one another.

hyunjin heard the blood pump through his ears, heart pounding loudly. he wanted to show seungmin how much he liked him, so he slipped his fingers under the others head and pulled him closer. 

he was maybe getting a little too into the kiss, as seungmin pushed him away, breathing heavily, face red.

“sorry!” hyunjin gasped, feeling his cheeks getting red as well. “i got a little carried away.”

“it’s okay, it happens.” seungmin panted. “i needed some air as well.”

he then smiled and patted hyunjins cheek. “let’s clean up.” 

hyunjin nodded, mirroring the others smile, and got off. they started cleaning everything up, putting dirty plates, cups, used chopsticks and other trash into a bin. seungmin put leftover food together in containers and stacked the empty ones as hyunjin dusted and folded the blanket and put out the lanterns. now they were only illuminated by the starlight and moonlight.

“i’ll help you carry everything home.” seungmin said. “everything i brought now fits in one bag, so i have a free hand.” 

“thank you, minnie. i think i’ll manage everything except for two of the lanterns.” hyunjin tried cramming the blanket into one of his bags, so that it would at least stay inside. he pushed with all his might, but the blanket wouldn’t stay put. _stupid thing._

“you know what?” he said, more to himself than to seungmin. “i’ll use this as a cape slash jacket so you can wear your own jacket and we both wont get cold. then the two lanterns can fit into here, but i’ll still like it if you walk with me.”

they gathered everything and began walking home and seungmin took one of his hands with his free one, simultaneously helping him carry one of the bags. they arrived at his home and put their bags down.

“thanks for walking home with me, i’ve had fun.” hyunjin pulled seungmin into a hug.

“of course. me too.” his friend, _boy_ friend now, squeezed him and then let go. “good night, jinnie.” 

they kissed each other goodbye and hyunjin fell asleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	19. operation redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunpants :-p : uwu
> 
> jeongout : good sign?
> 
> bink the twink : ?
> 
> weird flex but ok 0:-) : good sign !?
> 
> mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) : what r u two talking about
> 
> suengnim 8-) : 8-)
> 
> hyunpants :-p : okay
> 
> afraid tan : was that the confirmation?
> 
> ji$$$ung B-) : Deetz Pls
> 
> hyunpants :-p : GUESS WHO GOT A REAL BOYFRIEND NOW AND NOT JUST ANY BOYFRIEND BUT THE CUTEST PRETTIEST SWEETEST BESTEST BOYFRIEND EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR
> 
> suengnim 8-) : me uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung is giving changbin a hard time and operation redemption is a GO
> 
> enjoooooyyy

**gr8 guys**

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** how DiD The DaTE GO!!!

**jeongout :** yes deetz pls

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** wow innie asking for deetz

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** did something happen?

**jeongout :** idk thats why i ask for the deetz

**ji$$$ung B-) :** Deetz Pls

**hyunpants :-p :** waiting for minnies confirmation 

**afraid tan :** i see you were raised well

**hyunpants :-p :** uwu

**jeongout :** good sign?

**bink the twink :**?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** good sign !?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what r u two talking about

**suengnim 8-) :** 8-)

**hyunpants :-p :** okay

**afraid tan :** was that the confirmation?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** Deetz Pls

**hyunpants :-p :** GUESS WHO GOT A REAL BOYFRIEND NOW AND NOT JUST ANY BOYFRIEND BUT THE CUTEST PRETTIEST SWEETEST BESTEST BOYFRIEND EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**suengnim 8-) :** me uwu

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what

**jeongout :** FINALY

**hyunpants :-p :** its me though uwu

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** OH MY GOODDDDDDDDDD

**ji$$$ung B-) :** THEY DID IT

**afraid tan :** omfg u guys got together ? congratz!!

**bink the twink :** ooooooooooooooooooo

**jeongout :** U GUYS MADE ME SUFFER SO MUCH GOD DAMNIT FINALLY

**hyunpants :-p :** sorry innie

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** deetz?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** Deetz Pls

**suengnim 8-) :** we were first just eating and talking about stuff and hyunjin was being way too sweet n i couldnt handle it anymore so i told him i wanted to stop being fake boyfriends

**hyunpants :-p :** and i thot it was cuz he felt uncomf

**suengnim 8-) :** but then i told him it was cuz i felt like i was taking advantage of the dating and his niceness and that i actually had feelings for him

**hyunpants :-p :** and then i told him i had rejected everyone all those times cuz none of them are seungmin and that i was planning on confessing on this date

**suengnim 8-) :** yeah that

**hyunpants :-p :** and then lots of kissies uwu

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** uwu uwu uwu uwu

**ji$$$ung B-) :** cute

**bink the twink :** ooooooooooooooooooo

**jeongout :** i TOLD you guys it would WORK OUT

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** someone has some frustrations to let out

**jeongout :** u guys dont Understand i had to hear them be all freaking insecure about if the other liked them or not all while i knew they were Whipped AF for each other and i had to comfort them!!

**suengnim 8-) :** and we love u

**hyunpants :-p :** <3

**ji$$$ung B-) :** took one for the Team, my guy

**afraid tan :** v nice of u innie im proud u

**bink the twink :** they appreciate it innie :)

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** good work innie :-)

**jeongout :** u guys are LUCKY i had felix who knew as well else id be dead rn

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** 0:-)

**hyunpants :-p :** u guys r the best classmates <3

**ji$$$ung B-) :** You Worked Hard, Troopers! B-)

**afraid tan :** :)

**bink the twink :** angels felix and innie :)

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** So Can You Feel The Love This Morning

**suengnim 8-) :** 8-)

* * *

**bink the twink + ji$$$ung B-)**

**bink the twink :** hi ji

 **bink the twink :** u feeling better since friday?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yep :-)

**bink the twink :** u think u can handle a surprise from the secret admirer anytime soon?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** yeah it’ll maybe even cheer me up

**bink the twink :** exactly :)

 **bink the twink :** ok just wanted to know

 **bink the twink :** can i come over later today?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** does this have to do w the surprise?

**bink the twink :** idk

**ji$$$ung B-) :**?

**bink the twink :** i want to see you

 **bink the twink :** in a nice outfit

**ji$$$ung B-) :** oh????? ;-)

**bink the twink :** :l

**ji$$$ung B-) :** u r so bad @ this bin 

**bink the twink :** :l

**ji$$$ung B-) :** dont worry its entertaining

**bink the twink :** :l

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok ok ill dress nicely and ill even do my hair especially 4 u binnie uwu

**bink the twink :** yay :)

 **bink the twink :** thx sungie

 **bink the twink :** and who says it isnt for me ;)

**ji$$$ung B-) :** omfg

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** i just said ill do it 4 u tho bin ;-)

**bink the twink :** sszdfkl

**ji$$$ung B-) :** anyway when u coming over

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** bin? u embarrassed?

**bink the twink :** sorry

 **bink the twink :** no i wasnt i can handle this

 **bink the twink :** uhh ill give u a call but it shouldnt take long

**ji$$$ung B-) :** ok c u l8r sexc ;-)

**bink the twink :** STOP IT

 **bink the twink :** I TAKE IT BACK I WAS EMBARRASSED

 **bink the twink :** THIS IS EMBARRASSING

 **bink the twink :** how can u do this 

**ji$$$ung B-) :** HAHAHAH

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** its just txting lmao

**bink the twink :** still

 **bink the twink :** u r reading what u write

 **bink the twink :** and what u send

**ji$$$ung B-) :** so?

**bink the twink :** anyway see u later ji

**ji$$$ung B-) :** c u l8r

* * *

**bin n the secret admirerz**

**bink the twink :** the things i do for u guys

 **bink the twink :** i shouldve kept the payment a condition

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** lol 

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** what happened

**bink the twink :** i needed to tell ji he needed to look pretty l8r w/o giving away too much

 **bink the twink :** and

 **bink the twink :** uhm

 **bink the twink :** *photo attached*

 **bink the twink :** this was our convo

**afraid tan :** oh

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** AJFASJKFSKJF

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** jisung legend

**afraid tan :** i get u bin sorry

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** weak

**bink the twink :** >:l

**afraid tan :** does this mean Operation Redemption is a go?

**bink the twink :** YES

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yes!!

**afraid tan :** ok time to get ready we will text when we r ready

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** yup see u guys soon!

* * *

jisung was pretty sure this had to do with the surprise and he decided to see this as a fresh start, as a chance to move on. it didn’t feel like he was ready to move on already, but he decided maybe this was the push he needed. 

he tried hiding his anxiety behind nice clothes and styled hair. he knew most people considered his fashion out there and that his outfits were often too much, especially when he tried dressing nicely, but he didn’t put in any more effort to look ‘normal’ than usual.

he thought he should be himself as much as possible, so he wore his favourite colourful jacket with his favourite jewelry, making sure to only put on one ring, a watch, simple earrings and a necklace, not going too overboard. 

he saw changbin had texted him he would come over in about five minutes, so he decided to ‘distract’ himself by playing with his earrings and staring at the wall, checking his phone every minute and trying to ignore his pounding heart. _it’s going to be fine jisung, remember all the sweet notes your admirer left you. give them a chance._

then he heard the doorbell, and jumped. _the guy didn’t even text him to let him know he left already!_ he ran downstairs past his parents to open the door.

“hi, bin, am i pretty enough for you?” he asked as he winked and saw his friend get red and hide his face in his hands. 

“you are so… ugh!” changbin softly punched him and jisung laughed. 

“you wanna come in?”

“no, actually i want you to come with me, so put on some shoes.” his friend ordered him. 

“oh, okay, just a sec.” he picked out some nice sneakers and put them on, telling his parents he would be out for a minute and met changbin again outside.

“where are we going?” he asked as changbin took his arm and started walking. he wasn’t dressed particularly nice, just sweats and a simple shirt, _unfair_.

“you’ll see.” the smaller boy, by just a centimeter or two, but still smaller, offered him a grin. 

he sighed dramatically, letting himself be dragged along. he soon recognized the way they were going. changbin was taking him to the park? was the surprise there? seungmin and hyunjin had their date there yesterday… _oh that’s why changbin was so curious about when they would be having their date at the park._

“okay we’re almost there.” the boy dragging him said, confirming they were headed for the park. 

when they entered it he stopped dead in his tracks, causing changbin to almost trip over his own feet. _what?_

“changbin, is this some kind of sick joke?” his heart began pounding fast again as he saw chan standing there, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. he didn’t want to look at the blonde for too long so he turned to the boy next to him.

“what? why?” changbin frowned at him. _what do you mean why? why are we disturbing chan and minhos date?! wait, maybe he doesn’t know about it. is this god punishing me then? rubbing it in my face?_

“hello? jisung? are you okay?” his friend waved a hand in front of his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“no? what— what are we doing here, anyway? i think— we’re disturbing chan on a date or something so— so we should leave.” he really wanted to get out of here.

“jisung calm down, did you see what chan was holding?” changbin grabbed his arms before he could bail. _changbin please i saw what he was holding that’s why we need to leave!_

“yes! i saw it! he was holding a bouquet! we’re obviously intruding!” he tried to get away again, but changbins arms were too damn strong! he started to get desperate and tried urging changbin with his eyes.

“did you see what kind of flowers?” his friend asked him, calmly.

“what— what does that even matter?” changbin clearly didn’t understand that they had to get out! “you can look for yourself— bin, please.”

“no, i want _you_ to look.” he said. 

“wh—”

“no complaints!” changbin cut him off, but then looked apologetic. “sorry! i’m sorry jisung, but i think you’re stressed for no reason right now, just tell me what kind of flowers he’s holding.”

it didn’t even help to beg, so jisung relented and hesitantly looked over to chan again, who was still standing in the same position as earlier. jisung noticed he was wearing nice pants and even a non-black shirt. it looked like the same outfit as he wore last friday when he went on a date with minho and jisung had disturbed them. _wait don’t get distracted._

“uhm… those are… it looks like red lili—” he cut himself off this time, eyes getting wide. 

“looks like?” changbin asked him and jisung heard him grin as his eyes were still on the bouquet. 

“ _red lilies_ .” he muttered. his mind and heart started racing. _what? what the fuck. wait what the fuck. red lilies? why why why why why._

he just stood there, mouth and eyes wide open, nothing made sense anymore. changbin laughed and tugged on his arm. 

“jisung close your mouth and come with me. i get you're confused but all will be explained, come on.” 

he wanted to believe in his friend, but he couldn't seem to ease the anxiety. as they got closer to the blonde —who looked absolutely stunning but that was not important right now— his heartbeat accelerated. he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes. 

“hi, jisung.” chan was trying to catch his gaze and when he succeeded, jisung must've had _'anxious'_ written all over his face, because the olders expression immediately changed to a worried one. 

“are you okay? changbin asked you if you were okay with this, right?” chan laid a hand on jisungs arm and the younger nodded. 

“yes— he asked and i agreed to— to, uhm, this? whatever this is? wh— why do you have those? those flowers?” he stammered, still trying to get his breathing under control.

“these are for you.” chan said, showing a smile that could melt the coldest of ice creams. he held out the bouquet to him and jisung understood he should take it, but his hands wouldn't move. 

he must've looked real dumb, because chan laughed at him. 

“not happy about this? i may need some help then.” the blonde looked over his shoulder and began calling: “minho! i need you!” 

_so minho_ is _here. but why? i saw them kiss! i didn't dream that._ jisung didn't know what to think so he stayed silent as minho approached them, also wearing an outfit that looked like what he had wore friday afternoon. and he looked stunning as well. 

“hey there sungie. what's up? you look a little… uhm, well, empty.” minho greeted him. 

“he hasn't accepted the flowers yet, but he's also hasn't said anything. i don't know if he's freezing or if he doesn't like me, so i called you.” chan whispered to minho, but jisung heard it. it sounded an awful lot like he was his secret admirer and minho was helping him? that still didn't make sense, though

“let's not jump to any conclusions and let's tell him the truth.” minho patted chans arm. “please accept the flowers at least, we've made quite the trip to find red lilies.” 

jisung nodded slowly, processing each word to make sense of the situation, but still failing to connect the dots. he took the flowers in his hands, blushing when he realized they went out of their way to find and buy _red lilies_ , because jisung had said they were his favourite flowers to receive. 

“thanks— thank you guys. i'm really flattered i— i'm also very confused.” the words didn't come smoothly, but he just wanted answers. and he wanted to _sit_ down. “can we also, uhm, sit down and talk? my legs are kinda leaving me hanging right now.”

“sure.”

changbin was still standing next to him and he took his arm again to support him on the way down, patting his back and holding back a grin. the two boys across from them sat down on their jackets, close to each other. 

“okay, so, uhm… where should we start?” chan asked and jisung wasn’t sure who he was asking.

“maybe _changbin_ can start!” minho exclaimed happily. jisung turned his head to the side, where he saw changbin smile awkwardly. “come on, bin. it’s funnier if we start at the beginning and you tell it!” 

_did it all start with changbin?_ jisung wondered. _or are they talking about the whole changbin is being mysterious and the secret admirer is questioning his methods situation._

“okay, okay… i’ll start.” changbin began. 

as changbin started telling the story of how the secret admirer came to be, jisung felt all kinds of emotions rushing through his body. _chan was writing little love notes in his notebook to me?_ jisungs heart skipped a beat at the thought. _and_ he _suggested being my secret admirer?! wait and then minho suggested writing him a letter or notes as well? what!_ he heard his two friends giggle at the story.

_jesus changbin, you got yourself in a difficult position there._ he kept listening attentively, sometimes forgetting this was about _his_ secret admirer— _admirers_ , and that _both_ boys he had hoped were actually it. chan and minho took over the story at the part where they decided to work together on it. they had apparently planned on confessing last friday, but the plan was cancelled as jisung wasn’t up to it.

“i was kind of jealous at first, because i didn’t know what changbin was doing and why, so when i saw that you had gotten notes i didn’t write, uhm, yeah i got a bit angry.” chan got red with shame as he spoke and minho patted his knee. “but— as soon as i heard the whole story and minho confirmed it, i was relieved! and i laughed and— because i— i— uhm, woah, the words aren’t forming, sorry.”

jisung couldn’t help but smile, finally, as his friend struggled for words. _you can say it, channie. i know and i understand._

“the tldr is,” minho stepped in. “we are your secret admirers and we also like each other.” 

“yeah that.” chan confirmed. 

they looked at jisung, waiting to hear his thoughts. jisung didn’t know what to say or do. he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. there was a lot to take in at once. _just do what you always do, talk without thinking._

“okay. this is all a lot to take in, uhm. where do _i_ start?” he chuckled. “uhm well you guys know i suspected minho, but i only started suspecting him seriously after i received my favourite chocolate. and i— i didn't show you the notes at first because i was secretly hoping it was one of you— yeah that doesn't make sense but whatever— anyway, so, i yeah i liked the idea of one of you being it, uhm…”

“really?” chan asked. “wait— _liked_? past tense?” 

minho frowned and jisung started fidgeting with his hands unconsciously. 

“yes— wait, no— i mean— i _still_ like you guys, it's just i—” _come on, it's okay, just tell them. what's the big deal?_ “i kinda saw you guys kissing in the car, last friday. and— and i thought that meant you couldn't be my secret admirer and so i was disappointed and _very_ confused and i felt hurt you guys didn’t tell me, so i thought i was a bad friend, so uhm yeah that’s why i was crying then. but now i get it.”

he hid his face behind the flowers as he felt his cheeks heat up, ashamed he worried his friends.

“oh—” chans ears coloured red as well. “you saw that…”

minho, on the other hand, grinned widely. he crawled over, snatched the flowers and laid them down next to changbin, and he wrapped his arms around jisung. “i was right!”

jisung blinked at chan, taken aback, and the blonde gave him an equally surprised look. minho squeezed tightly before letting go.

“i _knew_ it would all be perfect!” he smiled. “i mean, you like us both, right? you were hoping it would be one of us, and you were _heartbroken_ when you thought we weren’t your secret admirer.”

“well— yeah i was. and i do. i— i like you both and— i— god damnit.” _stupid words._

“changbin, please leave, you’re making him nervous.” minho waved a hand at changbin to shoo him away, but the boy only pouted. 

“but i wanna see how this ends! i have done so much for you three, don’t i deserve this?” chan just laughed and jisung felt his anxiety disappear.

“i think bin can stay.” jisung said, smiling. “okay, i think i’m okay again, let's start over.”

“okay, first of all, _thank you_. thank you three for doing this. the notes have made me very happy over the past weeks as well as the chocolate and now the flowers. i feel like i owe you guys a lot now—”

“you don’t.” all three of his hyungs said simultaneously.

“wow, creepy. uhm, where was i? oh yes. i was conflicted at first, confused by my feelings, because sometimes i thought i hoped it was chan, other times i hoped minho and it took a while for me to accept i could hope both… but anyway, yeah as time went by, my feelings got stronger and i’m also happy that you two didn’t get jealous, but that you also like each other. i— i would love for us three to— to be together. i mean— you want that too right?” jisung looked at minho and then at chan. they nodded without having to look at each other.

“yeah, we like you a lot, sungie.” minho pinched his cheek and chan scooted closer as well. he crawled over and let himself fall onto the two other boys, hugging them tightly. “love you guys!” 

“operation redemption success!” changbin exclaimed as he got on top of the three and joined the hug.

“redemption?” jisung laughed and hugged more tightly, even though he couldn’t see who he was holding. “good work guys! can— can you guys get off, now? kinda suffocating here.”

they laughed as they got off, changbin hugged them all individually once more and told them goodbye. “i’ll leave you guys alone for now, so you can talk a bit more if you want.”

“so, you guys were planning on absolutely confusing the hell out of me by first gifting me my favourite chocolate which i know minho always brings and then ask me about my favourite flowers and let chan give them to me?” he grinned, it was a pretty good plan, he had to admit, although he kinda ruined it by seeing them in the car.

“yeah. well, i wanted to confess already, but channie here was a little insecure if you liked him, so we thought it’d be good to hint to chan being your secret admirer a bit more. i knew of course that you probably like him as well.” minho winked. _jeez, this guy._

he rolled his eyes and then turned to chan, whose ears were starting to get red for the third time today.

“aww _channie!_ ” he cooed, pinching his ear. “of _course_ i like you! you are so cute and you are handsome and sweet and thoughtful and kind of _awkward_ , but that’s what makes you _so cute_.” 

“stop it!” chan quickly placed his hands on his ears, as minho and jisung laughed at him, _lovingly_ of course. they then made eye contact and nodded at each other. _let’s show him some love._

jisung clamped his hands around chans neck and pulled him towards him to leave little kisses all over his _beautiful_ face. “did— i— say— you— are— beautiful— yet—?” 

he emphasized every word with a kiss somewhere else and minho joined him, also leaving kisses all over his face, neck and hands that were still on his ears, while chan tried to dodge them, face bright red.

“you are beautiful— and responsible— and creative— and we like you a lot.” minho said in a sweetly teasing manner.

“STOP!” chan covered his face with his arms and the two other boys stopped, high-fiving each other. _success._

“sorry channie, but we’re speaking the absolute and undeniable truth here.” jisung patted an elbow, behind which a cheek should be, somewhere. “you can hide your face, but you can’t hide your amazing personality! we are speaking the truth and one day you will accept it! now lower those arms!”

“fine, but one day is not today.” chan lowered his arms and pouted. _he is adorable._ jisung kind of wanted to kiss him again, but maybe he should ask first.

“speaking about kisses…” jisung trailed off, wondering if he was too soon with this. then he remembered that chan and minho had been his secret admirers for the past month and had had feelings for him for longer, so it probably wouldn’t be too soon, right? 

“since you guys kissed already… can i kiss you too?” he asked, shyly.

“yes! i mean— yeah, sure you can.” minho tried to be cool about this but he didn’t do very well, jisung could see right through him. “you should kiss channie first, since he’s so insecure.”

“no no no no no! i’m way too nervous for that right now.” chan shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. “you guys go first.”

“you did great when you kissed me, though.” minho smirked and then turned to jisung. “did you see that as well? he kissed me, nice one, huh?”

“no just saw the back of his head, haha. bet he did great, though.” jisung mirrored his friends smirk. 

“guys…” chan sighed. 

“okay okay, enough teasing. c'mere sungie.” minho took his hand and tugged him closer, so that they were knee to knee, both pairs of legs crossed. 

the olders expression was soft and loving as their eyes met and jisung got lost in the depths of the way too well proportioned face. he felt small and soft hands cup his cheeks, a bit cold against his warm face. 

minhos gaze trailed down jisungs face, a small smile resting on his lips. jisung saw that the olders cheeks were pink and he was glad he wasn't the only one feeling this warm. 

he let himself be guided forward as minho tilted his head slightly, letting their lips connect almost naturally. he leaned into the kiss and stabilized himself by placing his hands against the others chest, applying light pressure. 

he felt minhos heartbeat and it matched the pace of his own heart. jisung felt warmth pool in his stomach as he realized that he had probably caused this. minho was gently nibbling on his upper lip and jisung thought it was _so cute_. 

when they parted his eyes fluttered open, and the older let out a satisfied hum. his hands slid down jisungs face, fingers caressing his neck and landing on his collarbones. they smiled at each other and eventually broke eye contact when they heard a choked sound coming from the side. 

“you guys are _cute_!” chan smiled widely, eyes disappearing as he spoke through his clenched teeth. 

“yeah, this guy is very cute.” jisung cooed, but he also couldn't seem to stop smiling. “but you are cute as well, channie.”

“stop calling everyone here cute and just _kiss_ , you guys. i still need to do some homework.” minho complained, but his expression was happy. 

jisung forced himself to look away from the beauty in front of him and move his gaze to the beauty at his side. he took a moment to admire the boy who was his secret admirer until a few minutes ago. 

“you up to it?” he asked, chewing on his lower lip a bit. chans eyes were still tiny from smiling earlier and he nodded. 

“yeah.” the boy pressed his lips together as he scooted closer. he placed hands on jisungs waist and pulled him between his legs. the younger reflexively wrapped arms around the olders neck and suddenly their faces were so close they felt each others breath tickle their skin. 

_it's just like before, except now we are planning on actually kissing each other,_ jisung thought as he remembered similar moments he'd had with chan and minho. it felt new, but at the same time, it felt familiar. 

he leaned forward and closed his eyes, until he felt soft lips meet his own, relaxing into the touch. kissing chan felt different from kissing minho, but was amazing all the same. he wouldn't be able to put it in words what the difference was, so he'll probably have to kiss them lots more to find out. 

the thought of it made him smile and chan pulled back a little, a content smile forming on his face as well. 

“what?” he whispered.

“nothing,” jisung mused, looking at minho for a brief second as well. “just looking forward to doing this a lot more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter! minchansunggggggggggggggg
> 
> next one is a v short wrap up :)
> 
> I want to thank you guys for reading! I really wasn't expecting this to get so many hits!! over 2k! jesus christ  
> I already have a next fic in the works so the first chapter will be posted tomorrow, together with the last chapter of this one.  
> really thank you guys for all of your comments and nice words, feel free to leave more i really enjoy reading them :D


	20. boyfriend squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ji$$$ung B-) : GUYS
> 
> jeongout : here we go again
> 
> jeongout : what is it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny lil wrap-up chapter :)))
> 
> enjoooooyyy

**gr8 guys**

**ji$$$ung B-) :** GUYS

**jeongout :** here we go again

 **jeongout :** what is it now

**hyunpants :-p :** DID U GET A SURPRISE

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** WHAT IS IT JI

**afraid tan :** :o

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** JISUNG

**hyunpants :-p :** JISUNG

**bink the twink :** JISUNG

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** JISUNG

**jeongout :** jisung what Is It

**ji$$$ung B-) :** GUESS WHAT

**suengnim 8-) :** no!

**hyunpants :-p :** SECRET ADMIRER CONFESSED AND U GOT A BF TOO

**ji$$$ung B-) :** WRONG

**bink the twink :** wrong?

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** THEN WHAT

**ji$$$ung B-) :** I GOT TWO BOYFRIENDS GET REKT

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** GET REKT

**hyunpants :-p :** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**suengnim 8-) :** one is enough for me :-)

**hyunpants :-p :**!!!!!!!!!!!!

**jeongout :** the devastation

 **jeongout :** id rather have one seungmin or hyunjin than two of minho chan and jisung too though

**afraid tan :** :\

**ji$$$ung B-) :** YOU GUYS ALREADY KNEW IT WAS THEM

**suengnim 8-) :** yes

**bink the twink :** yeah well only seungmin knew it was both but the rest knew it was one of them and they asked

**ji$$$ung B-) :** AND I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS CERTAIN IT WASNT THEM

 **ji$$$ung B-) :** BUT EVERYONE KNEW ALREADY

**jeongout :** well yeah did u want us to tell u then?

**ji$$$ung B-) :** no ig not

**afraid tan :** it all worked out in the end tho :)))))))

**weird flex but ok 0:-) :** :-)))))))))))

 **weird flex but ok 0:-) :** congratz uwu

**bink the twink :** yeah

**hyunpants :-p :** u guys gonna give us The Deetz?

**mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** sure

 **mingo blingo (rocking the goggles) :** buckle up guys im gonna give u guys the whole story

* * *

“BOYFRIEND SQUAD!” jisung exclaimed as he ran towards seungmin in the hallway and hugged him. 

seungmin almost fell over as jisung jumped into his arms, but his classmate prevented them from tumbling over. he let out a laugh in surprise and patted his friend on the head. 

“well, technically hyunjin was my boyfriend already.” he shrugged. technically he wasn't, but maybe he could fool jisung. 

“no, technically he _wasn't._ it was fake that was the whole point. i thought you were _smart_ , seungmin.” his classmate let him go and gave him a pointed look. seungmin grinned. _okay, he saw right through me._

“okay. well, it was long due for both of us, i guess. but still, congratulations to you three.” he said as they walked into their classroom. 

they sat down somewhere in front, because seungmin didn’t want to strain his eyes, but not too in front, because he knew jisung would be talking. and if the class was boring enough, seungmin would rather talk as well.

“by the way, did you _really_ not notice how much hyunjin liked you?” jisung asked when they were seated.

seungmins lips formed a line and then he sighed. “...maybe i didn’t. but— before you judge me— hyunjin is very sweet and he is clingy by default, so it was hard to distinguish.”

“okay, okay, sorry. i understand that it’s hard to tell when it’s directed to you.” jisung chuckled. “i am also happy for you two.”

“thanks. i am happy as well.” seungmin couldn’t hold back a smile anymore as he remembered all kinds of sweet gestures he had received from hyunjin over the past month. “it was fun, pretending to be fake boyfriends, but i think i might like the real deal better.”

“yeah, same here.” jisung smiled as well. “having a secret admirer— _two_ secret admirers— was fun, exciting, sweet… but i think i’ll like it better now that we’ve all confessed.”

“all's well that ends well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks guys for reading all the way to the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this first fic of mine, there is more coming today !!
> 
> lemme know ur thoughts if they're coherent unlike mine  
> also if they're uncoherent lemme know thaaaaankkss bye have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on:  
> [Tumblr](https://skz-vla.tumblr.com)  
> And on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kersenvla) if you're interested!  
> <33 have a nice day


End file.
